Parallel
by AnimeMixDJ
Summary: Made for my friend and it had ocs in it. Don't like ocs, then don't read. Suzi's new in South Park. And she doesn't think much of it. But now she has to, since something weird is going on. And scary strange things. OCs are welcome!
1. Just a dream

**A fanfic I made for my friend Luna Of The Abyss. Once again, they're in anime mode. I'll have a link of a pic of Suzi I don't know when. Also of house.**

**Chapter one; Just a dream**

_Here I am, once again. I'm looking up at the old two story house, wondering if I should enter. It's pale brown wood was chip and some even broken. The windows were dusty from how time passes and a few broken. Ice was on the steps and bottom of the old house. The two dead snow-cover willow trees' branches were moving, making some loud and some soft creaking, from the cold air that came and went. There was a light snow falling. In the distance a wolf howls. Moonlight was partly showing since the moon was hidden by two or three gray clouds. I continue to look at it when I heard the cat's meow. I turn to look at it, which was near my right foot. _

_It's fur was black. It had, strangely, a left eye blood red and it's right golden yellow. It meows again. _

"_Should I go in?" I ask it in a shy voice. It looks at me in the eyes and meows again. Then it runs off, climbing into one of the broken window. I stare at it. It meows again. I take a deep breath and walk towards the front door, trying not to slip on the ice. I successfully make it through without slipping. _

_The door makes a creak sound as I open it. Inside was much worse, yet better. It had some dusty furniture which was a green armchair, a red old-fashion couch, and some bookcases with books laying everywhere. Behind one brown bookcase, that was on the left, was stairs that had dark red carpet on it, leading to the second story. On the right was a other door that was open. I walk towards it and peek inside. A old kitchen with an old-fashion stove. A small flash of black flies out the broken window. It was a bat. _

_*Meow* I turn to face it. "There you are." It looks at me innocently and quickly turns around. "Hey!" It disappears into two doors that were slightly open. I walk towards it and stay outside for a few seconds, thinking if I should go in. I go in._

_It's so dark. "Um, kitty?" I ask. Suddenly some candles on the wall that had doors on, turns on. I look around, scare. The doors shut behind me. "Hello?"_

"_Meow!" I turn to see the cat, away from me by five feet.. It was on a dusty old-fashion red chair that had a dusty dark brown desk in front of it with some books. _

"_What is going on?" I ask it. Really stupid thing to do. Like animals can talk. _

_Somewhere in the darkness was something walking. Or someone. "WHO'S THERE!" I yell, feeling scare. _

"_Who's there?" A girl's voice asks. She start to walks toward me. She stops, her head and neck hidden in the darkness. She wore a gothic Lolita blood red and black dress that show her pale skin. On her hands, which was place in front of her, wore black gloves with red ribbons. A silver gothic cross with a blood red stone in the center, black stones on the arms and a chain, where it holds the cross, was on her. _

"_Who are you?" I ask, still scare. By now I was thinking of turning around and running the hell out of here. But then again, it's always the same. I think of that, I don't do it and she just disappears into the darkness again. But this time she shock me. _

"_Who am I? I'm-"_

"SUZI WAKE UP!" My cousin's, Tweek, voice brought me back to reality. I open my eyes, seeing he was on top of me…

"GET OFF OF ME!" I yell at him, pushing him off of me. He fell to the floor. That's when I remember the dream. I turn to face him. "THANKS A LOT TWEEK, SHE WAS FINALLY GOING TO TELL ME WHO SHE WAS!" In my anger, I grab my pillow and threw it at him in his face.

"OW THAT HURTS!" He said as he pulls it off of him.

"On, wow it's just a pillow! It's not like you can die from it!" I growl in anger and turn to see what time is it on my clock.

"Well, still…" He looks at me as he gets up. "Who's she?"

I look back. "Um, what?"

"You said she was finally going to tell you who she was. Who's she?"

"What! I never said that!" I lied.

"You sure?" He asked, looking at me, his green eyes to my black eyes.

"What, kind of coffee is your mom giving to you?" I ask him, crossing my arms and looking back at him.

"Um, well I thought you said something else. Well, aunt told me to wake you up so you can go take a bath and go to school." He says as he stand up and hands me back my pillow. I put it where it belongs.

"Okay." I said as he walks out the door. As soon as it closes, I grab the blanket and pull it over me to sleep.

* * *

Tweek was walking down the stairs when he suddenly stop. "What the hell am I thinking?" He asks himself. He turns around and walks back to his cousin's room.

He opens the door, and sure enough, she's back in bed sleeping. He stares at her for five seconds. "WAKE UP!" He screams at her.

"AH!" She screams as she falls out of bed. He looks at her and turns to leave.

* * *

_Damn Tweek. Screaming at me to wake up. I'll get him back. _I start to think as pick my pillow and start to fix my bed. When I'm done, I go to the hallway, open one of the closets and grab a baby blue towel to take a shower. I quickly run into the bathroom.

_Please, Tweek didn't use all the hot water. _I pray as I turn it on. Nope, he didn't use it. Thank god. I let the warm water wash myself while I thought of my old home, North Park. Well, it's still my home, but not for a month. A freaking month.

"Why me?" I ask myself as I turn it off to put soap and shampoo on. "And why did it have to be South Park?" I ponder about if for a while. Then I think about the dream.

It's so weird. Ever since I came to South Park, I've been having that dream.

* * *

**New text message from Jem.**

My phone has it written on it as I walk in my room to change. I open it to see what my idiotic friend wrote.

_So how's South Park? Also you miss a food fight on Friday! _

Food fight. Damn, I love food fights. I write this to her;

_It's snowing, and boring. What happened at the food fight?_

I put it down and change into my underclothes. As I start to put on gray skinny jeans, my phone starts to vibrate. I open it to see a new text message from Jem.

_Oh, ur awake! Anyway, LUCKY! I always wanting it to snow. Anyway, it started with these 2 tables arguing and the next thing we knew, food was flying._

I text back;

_Cool! Did any one get in trouble?_

I put it down to put on a black long sleeve shirt with hoodie. I look at myself at the mirror. I turn to my closet to pick out a gray short sleeve shirt that had a black skull on it. I turn back to the mirror. Put the short sleeve over the long sleeve? Yes. I put it over and look back. Perfect. I grab a brush to detangle my long blond hair with the roots and some the top dye black. It also covers my left eye.

*Vibrating* Goes my phone.

I open it while brushing half of my wild hair.

_Well, Kat got suspended and I was so close to but I used the innocent face. Also I think like 10 people got caught and suspended. _

Texted back;

_Wow! What's that, Kat's sixth suspension? The innocent face, nice move!_

I turn back to the mirror to brush the rest. What else do I need? Eyeliner. Good thing I brought some before I came here. I walk towards the bed stand, opened a draw and take it out, along with my jewelry and black fingerless gloves. I put on a black rose ring while I walk to the mirror. I quickly put on eyeliner, yet careful not to mess up. It came out perfect. I put on my homemade black with a sliver rose and some little chains choker on. Then add the chain bracelet, sliver pyramids bracelet, skull and broken black hearts necklace and I'm done with jewelry. My phone vibrates again.

_Actually, Kat's 8th suspension. They always fall for the innocent look. Hav u seen ur new skool yet? _

Wrote back;

_No, but I'm pretty sure it's gay. _

"SUZI! Hurry to eat your breakfast, you're about to leave for school!" My aunt shouts from downstairs.

"COM-MING!" I yell back. I press 'sent' and grab my gloves. While I'm running down the stairs, I put them on, thanking that last night I put on black nail polish.

As I arrive at the kitchen, Aunt is serving me two pancakes with syrup on them and Tweek is already done with his pancakes and is now drinking coffee. As I sit down, I stare at him.

"Beautiful, they gave you coffee already." I said.

"What?" He asks, looking up.

"Nothing." I answer back as Aunt puts my breakfast in front of me. I know that coffee gives him high caffeine levels and it makes him extremely jittery and paranoid, not to mention he has ADD. And it sucks that I just happen so to be the only one in the family to know about all this.

"Tweek, make sure Suzi is with you at all times." His mother instructs him.

"Expect, when I'm in the restroom." I interrupted before taking a bite from a pancake.

"I know that." He said back.

"Suzi, make sure you're with him at all times."

"Expect when I'm in the restroom." He said to me, adding a smirk. I kick him under the table. "OW!"

"And Tweek please introduce her to your friends." She continues on. I think she didn't hear her own son's little cry of pain.

"I will." He said before taking a sip.

"And give her a tour of the high school." She turns to me. "And don't worry, you have the exact same schedule as Tweek." She adds a smile.

"Okay." I finish my first pancake and move on to the second.

"Oh, and Tweek." He looks up to her. "Make sure she doesn't get in trouble."

"I will." I smirk. Like Tweek can control me. I know almost everything about him. Problems, family, ADD, and, best of all, his fears. He caught me smirking. "Don't you even think about it." He whispers. I just stare at him and smirk.

Meanwhile, Aunt looks at the clock. "You two better hurry, you have fifteen minutes left!" Tweek got up and dump his dishes at the sink. He quickly ran upstairs to brush his teeth. I just took my sweet time.

"HURRY UP!" He suddenly yells, standing right behind me.

"GEEZ, DON'T DO THAT!" I yell back. He stares at me and quickly runs to his room. I stand up and leave my half-eaten pancake and half-drank coffee in the microwave. I ran upstairs to brush my teeth.

"Suzi, you done!" Tweek shouts from his room. I hear him run out and going down the stairs.

"YEAH!" I shout back after I was done. I ran to my room to grab my black backpack. While there I open a draw to grab some headphones my uncle gave me last Christmas. Unfortunately, they're black and gray dj headphones so I hope I don't get caught in school. I stuff them in my backpack and ran downstairs. Tweek was already waiting at the door. He had his navy blue backpack. And like always, his dark green coat was button wrong, showing his white shirt.

"Bye mom! Bye dad!" He yells to his parents, waving. Uncle waves back.

"Good luck Suzi." He says to me.

"Thanks….I guess." I said as I follow Tweek out the door. His dad shuts it behind us. We start to walk on the snow-cover sidewalk.

"Okay, Suzi make sure you're-"

"With you at all times and behave good." I cut him off, looking the sky and rolling my eyes. "I already know that."

He looks at me again. "You promise."

I look at the other street. "Maybe."

He stops walking. Then, he grabs my arm and makes me face him. "No, promise you will behave good."

I yank my arm away from him. "It depends."

He throws his hands in the air. "PLEASE, BEHAVE GOOD! I'M BEGGING YOU!" His hands are in front of him, as if he was praying.

I give out a sigh. "I'll try okay?"

"Don't try! Just-" He stops. On his face was pure terror. I see he's looking behind me. I turn around.

It's a gnome.

I turn back to him. "Tweek, it's just a gnome." He starts to shake.

"IT'S AFTER ME!" He screams and hides in front of me. I let out a angry sigh.

"Tweek, get over it!" He does nothing but shakes. I roll my eyes. That's it. I walk over to the gnome.

"W-W-What are you d-d-doing?" He asks, fear in his voice.

"Easy. I'm gonna kill it." I said as I pick it up.

"DONE! IT'LL CAME BACK TO LIFE AND KILL YOU!" Where the hell does he gets these ideas? I look at it. It has a red hat, blue jacket, brown pants and a cheerful smile. I turn to Tweek. A smirk appears on my face while I thought of a evil prank.

"Hey, Tweek it wants to play with you." I said. His eyes widen. I start to ran towards him.

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" He yells as he takes off.

"NEVER!" I shout after him.

We ran for I think five blocks. As we reach the corner, a guy about our age is there standing. Tweek hides behind him.

"Hide me." Tweek says in a low, terrified voice.

"Why? What's wrong." The guy is wearing a dark blue jacket with a black collar and black pants. He has black hair, dark blue with some sliver eyes. On his head was a blue chullo hat with the little fuzz balls yellow.

He looks at me. Well, the gnome.

"Who the hell are you?" He asks me rudely.

"Suzi Tweak. I'm his cousin." I said, crossing my hands. "Who are you?"

"Craig Tucker." I nod my head.

"Can I have my cousin back?"

"As long as you get rid of the gnome. He's-"

"Really afraid of them. I already know that." I cut him off. I take one last glance at the gnome before throwing it at the street.

"You shouldn't have done that." Tweek warned me.

"Like I should care."

"You should." I ignore him.

"So are you Tweek's friend?" I ask Craig.

"You can say that. If you're Tweek's cousin how come I never saw you." He crosses his arms.

"I don't live here."

"Then why are you here?"

"None of your businesses."

"She's here on punishment for starting a mash pit with water balloons and stink bombs." Tweek answers for him.

"TWEEK!" I yell at him. Craig stares at me.

"Punishment? Really?"

"Yeah." I look away.

"Lame." He says back.

"Tell me about. I'm stuck here for a month."

"Wow. Are you a troublemaker?"

"Yeah, she is." Tweek said. "She always gets in fights. Your mom always tells my mom. One time she-"

"Tweek, I so badly want to kill you." I said coldly to him.

"Well, we better go." Tweek said. I follow him and Craig to school.

I hope it's not gay.

* * *

**DONE! Also they're eighth grade and are 14.**

**Okay, here's the oc deal. You can have up to three. Your oc don't have to fall in love and they don't have to be with a South Park person. They can be with a other oc if you want. Also can have their own enemy. Sorry, no Kenny, Cartman or Damien!**

**Your oc is (choose one);**

**A. Human**

**B. From Dark realm**

**C. From Light realm**

**D. Hunter clan**

**If you choose A;**

**Name (nickname if want to);**

**Age (can be any age);**

**Gender;**

**Hair (you can detail it like if it's wavy or layers.);**

**Skin;**

**Eye (can be two colors);**

**Outfit (Detail it!):**

**Personality;**

**Crush;**

**Goes with a male(you guys will have to look in the reviews to see if that person is taken); Stan, Kyle, Craig, Tweek, Token, Butters, Clyde,**

**Female; Bebe, Wendy, Red, Kelly, Heidi**

**P.S. It's best wait later for them to be pair up cuz others will come in. **

**If you choose B;**

**Name (can be nickname);**

**Age;**

**Gender;**

**Hair (detail it);**

**Monster (Werewolf, Vampire, demon etc. Also detail it if they have wings or something);**

**Regular skin color;**

**Monster fur or skin color;**

**Eyes;**

**Outfit (Can be Goth);**

**Their human enemy;**

**Element power;**

**Goes with (they really don't have to. Also check reviews if that person is taken);**

**If you choose C;**

**Name (nickname if like);**

**Age;**

**Gender;**

**Skin;**

**Eyes;**

**Hair (DETAIL IT!);**

**Outfit (Sorry no Goth or punk. Also they will wear uniforms.);**

**Weapon (Guns);**

**If you choose D;**

**Name (nickname if like);**

**Age;**

**Gender;**

**Skin;**

**Eyes;**

**Hair;**

**Outfit (Sorry, it has to have fur and no regular outfits like jeans. Fur can be wolf, fox, bear, deer or Indian like.);**

**Weapon (Sword or arrows. No guns.);**

**Spirit animal (Wolf, Bear, Fox Fish etc);**

**That's all! Feel free to PM me for help. Review if like and NO FLAMES! Also link of the house is on my profile.**


	2. new school, new kid

**Chapter two; new school, new kid**

**New text message from Jem**

_So how's the skool? Is it like ours or ghetto? _

"Is your school ghetto?" I asked Craig and Tweek as we reached the street that had South Park middle at.

"What do you mean?" Tweek asks.

"You know. Fights, security guards, an every-now-and-then drug search. And is it dirty?"

He looks at me like I asked 'Do you really the government will really ship away retards like in that one text message going around?'. "What?"

"Well do they?"

"Um, no." Craig answers for him.

"Ok. So how is it?"

"Like that." I look up to see him pointing at the middle school . It was only a red brick, long rectangular building that was just one floor, nothing like North Park's middle school which was four buildings, all of them being two stories. It had South Park Middle & High School in golden letters, right above the gray entrance doors. In front of the doors were five step stairs that had snow and some ice on it. Great, I better not slip and make a complete idiot of myself. Oh, wait that's my friend's job.

"Does it look ghetto?" Tweek asked shyly.

"No. It's just small…And it shares with the High school?"

"Yeah. We are a small town after all." Craig told me.

"Ok." I texted Jem: _No, it's not ghetto. Just small and it shares with the high school. _I hit send and look around the school yard. Kids were talking, hanging out with their friends. A group of Goths were staring at me. I turn away from them. That's when I notice him.

He was the only one by himself, sitting on a deserted wooden table. He look fifteen, had dark blue sapphire eyes that kinda looked dark purple, and jet black hair. Over his hair was a knit cap that was the same color as his eyes with a blood red trim around it and a blood red furry ball on top. On his legs were dark blue jeans and he wore a brown coat. And he was staring right at me. A smirk creep on his face. I look away to Tweek.

"Can we go inside? I want to see how it looks like." I said a little uneasy.

"Yeah sure!" I follow them up the stairs, feeling a little scare of that guy.

* * *

(P.o.v. is going to change.)

_So that's who she is. Wow, she looks exactly like her. _He thought to himself as he watch her talk to her cousin and went inside. He quickly took out his cell phone. Looking at his call list, he click on one that said 'Her.' He impatiently waiting for it to dial by standing up and walking around for a bit.

"Oh, hey, it's me. Yeah, I just saw her. She was with some guys, one being her cousin the other one I think a friend. Okay, yeah I can do that just let me get some teammates." He hang up.

* * *

Okay, you know in movies or something when a new kids comes they either A) Meet someone new or B) Just walk into homeroom. Well, did you ever see a movie or book that had a new kid and their first day of school something like this?

"Why do you just go ahead and say it to my face!" I demanded at her. Her was some bitch with light blond hair, green eyes, white skin and wore a pink sweater over a black skirt with pink leggings. Behind her were her friends and I think her boyfriend but I didn't pay attention to them.

"Suzi clam down!" Tweek cried out as he hold me from behind.

"I think we should let her fight. I what to see what she does." I heard Craig behind me.

"I said, ew, it's that one retarded blond kid, WHICH HE IS!" She said, adding a smirk at the end. She was talking about Tweek. My cousin. And I wasn't take that shit about him. I know you're probably wondering 'I thought you wanted to kill him.' Yeah, well you know how almost everyone has someone that they would protect them and yet want to kill them so badly? Well, Tweek's that person to me and I wasn't going to let some bitch talk shit about him!

"He's not a retard so I suggest you take it back!" I shouted at her.

"Why? He's not worth my time to apologize. In fact, he's not worth anything!" And that was her mistake. While she and her friends laughed at her joke, I snapped.

"THAT'S IT!" I try to punch her in her face but Tweek grab my arm while Craig held me from the back.

"GAH! I'm really sorry for the way she is can you please forgive her?" Great, the coffee is kicking in.

She looks closer at me and looks away. "None of you losers are worth anything of me."

And-

SMACK!

Let's just say my right van shoes met her face.

She fell down backwards. I look at her, seeing blood pouring out her nose and mouth like a little waterfall. I turn to see a shocked Tweek and a very surprise Craig. I turn back to her, seeing her friends were all around her asking if she was all right and stuff like that.

I walk towards her.

"What are you doing Suzi?" Tweek asked, with a little fear.

Her friends parted as I walk towards her. She look at me, shock. I bend down and whisper in her ear. "Only I can call Tweek a retard." I faced Tweek and Craig. "Let's go."

As I reached them Tweek grab my arm. "Suzi what did I say?" He hissed. Now it was my turn to be surprise. I never heard him speak like that.

"Um….words?" I guessed.

"SUZI!" He yelled, right in my ear.

"OW! Don't yell at me!" I yelled back at him.

"Hey, you two do know I'm here!" Craig yelled at both of us.

* * *

(P.O.V. change)

_What a bunch of weirdoes_. A person sweat dropped as he watch Suzi, Tweek, and Craig yell at each other. In his coat pocket, his phone vibrated. He took it out. "Hello?"

"_Hey, it's me. Are you watching them?" _

"Duh. Are you sure it's her. She's such a weirdo."

"_What? What do you mean weirdo?"_

"She, her cousin and some friend I think are now yelling at each other."

"_About what?" _

"To stop yelling at each other."

"_Wow. Well, anything usual about them?"_

"Yeah. They scream really loud. I'm all the way in a corner while they're like in the middle of the hallway and I can hear them from here. Also the girl kick a other girl something minutes ago."

"_Really?" _

"Yeah."

"_Ok. Call me when it's lunch there okay?"_

"Got it." He hang up and continue to watch Suzi and the others until the bell ringed.

* * *

(Back to Suzi.)

"I'll go tell Mrs. Garrison you're the new student okay?" Tweek said before entering the classroom. Meanwhile Craig and I waited outside.

"You have the exact same schedule as us right?" He asked.

"Yep. It's right here." I took it out from my backpack. "What the fuck!" I yell as I look at it for the first time.

"What?" He asked, sounded a little annoy.

"We only have four teachers! Aren't we suppose to get six." I tuned to him. He didn't look surprise.

"Well, we are a small school. Mrs. Garrison is the only socials studies teacher we have here."

"So, she's both our English and social studies?" I said, looking back at the paper. I look back to him and he nodded. And Mr. Jackson is gym and Mr. Johnson for math and science?" Look back, he nodded. "And we have Mrs. Mars (AMDJ's note :I was bored!) is art."

Tweek step out the classroom. "Suzi you can come in now." I nod, put the paper. away and took a deep breath.

I hate being the new kid.


	3. class and just some harmless dodge ball

**Hey, I don't know if Mr. Garrison really got a sex change so I'm just going to put that he did in this fanfic. Also, XXXHimura911XXX, I hope you read the review reply, if not leave a review and I'll pm you everything it said on it. **

**Chapter three; new class and just some harmless dodge ball**

"Oh, so this is the new student. Class, this is Suzi Tweak! She's new here so make her feel welcome!" The teacher, Mrs. Garrison. And I really couldn't hide my surprise. He, I mean she, look like a male. Only she dared to wear green sleeveless button up shirt and dark green carpis. On her ears were golden earrings and she had on black glasses and was greeting me with a smile that had lips with red lipstick. And the male part of her? Her gray hair was short, only growing on her sides, making the middle bald.

"Um, hi?" I said, well more like asked.

"Shocking isn't it?" Craig whisper in my right ear. My answer was a couple of nods.

"Suzi, why don't you tell the class a little about yourself." Mrs. Garrison suggested. I turn to Tweek. He shrugs. "Well?"

I turn to face the class. A set of twenty-four eyes stare at me. "Um…I'm Tweek's cousin and that's all I'm going to tell you." I said in a bored tone.

"Okay. Well you can sit next to let's see…." He, I mean she (!), said, looking around. "Ah! Rosella!" She pointed to a empty seat that was next door to a girl. I walk over there.

"Hi, I'm Rosella Wolf." She greeted me as I sat down. (In the review reply, XXXHimura911XXX.)

"Oh, hi, I'm, you know, Suzi Tweak." I answer back. She gave a nice smile before turning back to Mrs. Garrison. I look closer at her. She had auburn color hair that stop under her shoulders and her bangs were dye midnight blue. (AMDJ's note: XXXHimura911XXX, I choose this color so please don't get mad.) Her eyes were emerald green and her skin wasn't too tan nor pale but in the middle. She wore a black shirt that had a white color and the sleeves had midnight blue and gray stripes. On her legs were dark blue jeans that had the bellbottoms long, covering what looks like black vans shoes. I look closer at the choker she was wearing. It was made of dark brown leather and had what look like a wolf fang or something. (XXXHimura911XXX, you're see why she is wearing that.)

I felt my phone vibrating. Carefully so I wouldn't get caught, I take it out slowly.

New call from Jem.

_WHY IS THE IDIOT CALLING! AND WHY NOW! _I scream inside my head. I look up to Mrs. Garrison. Her back is turn from me while she is writing something on the board. I open it and held it to my ear.

"Jem, why are you calling me!" I hiss.

"_Is it a bad time?"_

"No duh!"

"_Oh, well if you want to miss out a little piss-off conversation between Mr. Sora and a security guard, I suggest you hang up."_

"WHAT!" I yell a little too loud. Everyone stares at me. Shit.

"Suzi, who are you talking to?" Mrs. Garrison asks, sternly.

"My mom." I lie.

"Really? What was with the shouting?"

"Um, she's changed my punishment from staying a month here into a month and a half." I said casually.

"WHAT!" Tweek yells as he stands up. We all turn to him.

"You're so mean Tweek!" I yell as I stand up.

"_What's going on?" _

"Nothing." I said to the phone. "Mrs. Garrison can I go outside to talk to my mom?"

"_Who's Mrs. Garrison?"_

"By all means." She points to the door. I smile as I grab my backpack.

"Suzi, leave the backpack." Tweek saids. Damn it! So much for ditching.

"_Who said that?"_

"No one." I answer as I head outside. Once in the hallway and the door is shut, I answer all Jem's questions. "Mrs. Garrison is my new social studies and English teacher."

"_WHAT! Both of those subjects!" _

"Yep. The school is small. You did get those text messages did you?"

"_Yeah."_

"I guess since South Park is a small mountain town." I said as I lean on the wall. "I also have the same math and science teacher."

"_Wow."_

"Oh, and the fight between Mr. Sora and the security guard?"

"_It's over now, but don't worry I recorded it. I'll send it to you."_

"Then why didn't you call me?"

"_I missed you."_

"Aw, how sweet I really don't give a shit."

"_Screw you then!" _She hang up. I turn back to the class. Once inside, I ignore what Mrs. Garrison was talking about and instead slept.

* * *

Rosella was the one who woke me up. "Suzi, wake up."

"How long was I asleep?"

"You slept through first to second. We have go to third period now."

"Oh, thanks Rosella."

"You can call me Reese if you want." I noticed behind her was a other girl. She had black hair that was shoulder length and had it cut with two layers, one above her neck and the other one inch from her shoulder. Her eyes were light green and had olive skin. (Just Google it people if you don't know what olive skin is.) Like Mrs. Garrison, she only dared to wear a pink short sleeve shirt and a light green sleeveless hoodie in this cold weather. She also wore pink skirt with black leggings and black and white converses.

Reese must have noticed I was staring at her. "Oh, this is Lynda Kara Rivera."

"Hi, nice to meet you." She greeted me with a warm smile.

"Hi." Behind them came up Craig and Tweek. "Hey, guys." I greeted them.

"Hi, Reese and Lynda." They said to them two.

"We should go to gym so we wouldn't be late." Lynda said. I grabbed my backpack and follow them out to gym.

* * *

How I hate gym. But since South Park is cold, we have P.E. inside. I got my locker which was number 295 and P.E. clothes. Lynda and Reese tagged with me as we head out to gym. "So, what are we doing today?" I asked them.

"We're going to play dodge ball." Reese said.

"And, it's going to be so fun!" Lynda said with a evil smile. She reminds me of Jem.

"Yeah, until you get hit by the ball by Pip." Craig said as he and Tweek came and join us. Tweek looked so scare.

"Shut up! Today, I will get my revenge!" She declared, throwing a fist in the air. I look at her, confuse.

"She got hit in the face with a dodge ball by Pip." Reese said.

"Good luck with that." Craig saids to Lynda.

"Who's Pip?" Reese pointed to a blond boy that had a brown flat cap on, and blue eyes.

"Okay class sit down." We ran to sit down in our class. "We're going to play dodge ball. Let's have two captains. Who will want to be one?" Lynda raise her hand. "Okay, Lynda is one. Who will be the other one?" And Pip raise one. "And Pip. Choose your teammates you two." Pip shot Lynda a smirk. Lynda shot him a 'you're-going-down' look.

(Time skip after they're down picking teammates.)

"Okay, we better not lose, got it!" Lynda said to all of us. I was thankful I was in her team with Tweek, Craig and Reese. Tweek was hiding behind me. "And Tweek, don't wuss out!"

"Sheesh, Lynda this isn't Brave heart!" Pip yell in a Britain accent.

"SHUT UP PIP!"

"Can we just start?" He asked.

"YES!" She ran up and grab a dodge ball. She throw it to him. He dodge it, although it hit someone on his team.

"Suzi, can I use you like a shield?" Tweek asked behind.

"Well, you already are so I don't see why you are asking."

"He's really hates dodge ball." Reese said. Craig was already throwing dodge balls.

"No kidding." I move my head to the left, barely missing a ball. Tweek copy my move.

"Why are you guys talking!" Craig yell at us. He had a dodge ball in his left hand.

"All right." He smirked and toss the ball to Reese. She threw it and it almost hit some kid.

"Come on Tweek, man up!" He said, catching a ball.

"N-N-N-o thanks, I-I-I don't feel like paying." Tweek said meekly behind me.

"COME ON!" He grab Tweek and lead him to Lynda. Me and Reese only watched.

"I think we should help them." She suggested.

"All right." I follow her to them. And noticed the dodge ball. It was flying towards a blond who look like he was wearing a orange parka. He didn't noticed it. I ran towards him and surprisely, caught the ball before it hit him.

"You need to pay attention more." I told him.

"He stared at me, his blue eyes wide. "Thanks for saving me." He said, in a nice voice.

"Your welcome." We both smiled. And then…

WHACK!

I got hit by a dodge ball in the back of my head. I turn to face the person who hit me. It was Pip.

"Are you okay?" The blond I just saved, asked.

"YOU BASTARD!" I yell as I throw the dodge ball to Pip. I smirked as I hit him in the face and makes him fall. All at once, the gym gets quiet. Until the coach runs up to see if Pip is all right. I look closer and he is all right, He just has blood coming out his nose.

He quickly turns to me. "You! Get out the gym! No foul language is allow!"

"What!" I yell.

"Get out the gym!"

I look at him and give me a glare. "All right, see if I care." I walk toward the lockers, ignoring everyone's whispers. Even Tweek doesn't go after me. I don't care really.

* * *

**OC's belong to.**

**Rosella (Age 14) - XXXHimura911XXX **

**Lynda Kara Rivera (Age 14) - ToOoFaKiNd**


	4. old school and lunch time…yay…

**Um, Emo-Nerdy-Insane-Writer you never did tell me what her eye color was so I choose chocolate brown. Please don't get mad. **

**Chapter four; old school and lunch time…yay….**

Once inside the locker room, I rush to open my locker and put my clothes on. I grab my backpack and ran outside, but careful not to let anyone see me. And thanks to that running, when I was in the hallways, I ran into someone.

"OW!" We both yell as we fall.

"Ouch! Are you okay?" I ask that person.

"Yeah." It was a female's voice. I turn to see her. She had curly reddish-brown hair that was chin-length and had natural blonde highlights. Her eyes were chocolate brown and her skin seemed Italian. She had dark denim skinny jeans and she had on two camis, one red and the other one black. Over them was a black and yellow hoodie with a plaid design that wasn't zipped.

I stood up and help her get up. "I'm sorry, I didn't see where I was going."

"It's okay. Are you new here?" She asked.

"Yeah. How did you know?"

"It was a guess. I'm Sara Bennett."

"I'm Suzi Tweak." I said.

She look closer at me. "Are you related to a guy name Tweek?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"I have a kid name that in all my classes expect for first and second. So what is he your brother or something?"

"I'm his cousin." She nods her head. She looks at my backpack. "You're trying to ditch aren't you."

"um…..yes." I said in a low voice.

"For your info, they now have Chef watching from the cafeteria for ditchers. Avoid it at all times when you're ditching."

"Okay."

"SUZI!" We both turn to see Reese and Lynda running towards us. Both had their regular clothes and backpacks.

"Hey, guys what's up?" I said to them.

"Tweek send us to watch you. He was afraid you would ditch." Reese said.

"I had he feeling he'll do that." I muttered. Both look at me, confuse.

"Anyway, you gave Pip a hard hit!" Lynda said, all happy.

"Really? Did I break his nose?"

"Sadly no. But he still deserve that!"

"Didn't you want to hit him in the face?" Reese asked her.

"I'll get him next time." She look at Sara. "Hi Sara."

"Hi Lynda. Hi Reese." She said. "Are you two trying to ditch?" She asked, looking at their backpacks.

Both look at each. "Maybeee….." Lynda said.

"Thought so. Well, I better go. Remember, avoid the cafeteria." She walk towards the gym.

"Why don't you ditch with us?" Reese asked.

"Yeah. Fuck gym." I said.

"All right."

"Oh, I know where to go! I want to show you guys something." Lynda said. She started walking down the hallway. We look at each other and shrugged.

* * *

"I just found this while I was ditching last week." Lynda said as we walk towards dead end. It only had two metal doors.

"And?" I asked.

"It's the old school."

"What? Old school?" Sara asked.

"My mom told me about it." Reese said. "South Park had a old school. It was small. It had I think only six or eight classrooms and it was only for middle school."

"Really?" Sara asked her.

"Yeah. You know the olden days."

"It only had about one hundred kids going there." Lynda continue.

"Wow." I said. "Can we go in?"

"Why not." Lynda open the doors and we all step in. The old floorboards creaked under our feet. Inside was a long dark hallway. On the sides were four classrooms each. Everything was made out of wood and dust and spider webs were on the old doors.

"Cool." Sara said.

"I know." Lynda said. "I'm surprise they didn't destroy it."

"Yeah, why didn't they destroy it?" Sara asked. None of us knew what to say. I look at the darkness and heard a voice.

"….Nothing much happen. She didn't do anything." Was all I heard.

"Do you guys hear that?" I asked them. They all look at me.

"Hear what?" Lynda asked. Reese and Sara look at the hallway.

"Someone talking."

"No."

"What are you doing here?" A male French accent voice asked behind us. We all turn to face him. He had black eyes, brown hair, and wore a short sleeve green shirt with black baggy pants. He was carrying a shovel and had a cigarette hanging out his mouth

"Oh, hi Christophe," Sara said.

"Hey, Sara. Who are they?"

"Classmates." She pointed to us as she told him our names. "This is Reese Wolf, Lynda Rivera, and Suzi Tweek."

"Hi, you're Christophe?" I ask him.

"Yes. I'm also Ze Mole." Me, Reese and Lynda all look at each other.

"Okay….." Reese said. "What's with the shovel?"

"I'm Ze Mole. What did you expect?"

"Ok…." Lynda said. We all heard the bell ring for lunch. "We better go." We all left the dark building. I was the last one to leave since I turn back, wondering who was talking.

* * *

(POV change)

He step outside the last classroom, catching a glimpse of Suzi and others. He held the phone to his face. "She was here. I think she heard me."

"_Did she see you?"_

"Luckily, no. But she has more people with her."

"_Who?"_

"Three girls and a guy."

"_How do they look like?"_

"The guys has s hovel and has brown hair. One girl has black hair, a other with short curry red hair and the other with long red wavy hair." He thought about Reese. "Isn't the one with long red hair part of-"

"_Yes she is. And the other one with red hair is part of our world." _The voice cut him off.

"So what do I do?"

"_Capture the three humans, and make sure the one with short red hair not know anything."_

"And the other one redhead?"

"…_.the one with long red hair…..kill her."_

"Okay. Me and my team will do that."

* * *

(Back to Suzi)

"There you guys are!" Tweek shouted at us as we came in the cafeteria.

"Jeez, don't yell." I yell at him.

"Beautiful, here comes the yelling fight again." Craig said, crosses his arms over his chest. He look at the others who were behind. "Holas." He said to them.

"Let's just get our lunch." Sara said, ignoring Craig. We all follow her to the lunch line. Once we got our food we sat down at a table that had other boys and girls that were in our classes. I sat between Reese and Lynda while Christophe sat on the corner while Sara sat across from him. Tweek was sitting between her and Craig.

"Who are they?" A boy who sat next to Craig asked. He look short brown hair, brown eyes and look a little fat. He wore a red coat that had a blue collar and gray pants.

"Isn't that the new girl?" Lovely. Now I'm refer as the new girl. I turn to see who asked that. It was a African-America boy with black hair and brown eyes. He wore a short sleeve purple shirt with a golden T on it and black pants.

Next to him as a girl. She had long wavy black hair with side bangs and cut into layers. Her skin as tan, looking like a mix of Italian and middle eastern. Her eyes, were strangely gold. I think she's wearing contracts lens. By her outfit, I guess she's really rich. She had on long black over sized cardigan, that was unbutton and the sleeves were scrunched up. It was over a gold sequined tank. One her legs was a black mini-skirt, pleated over sheer black tights with suede high heeled knee-high boots, and black and black prada butterfly accents. (Sorry, .shop. This was the best I made it.)

"Yeah. She's Tweek's cousin." Craig answers for us.

"Really?" Asks the boy with the red coat.

"Yeah. She's Suzi Tweak." He turn to me. That's Clyde, Token and his girlfriend Marisa."

"Hi." I said to all of them.

"So, who are they?" Marisa asked, looking at Reese and the others.

"I'm Rosella but you can call me Reese. This is Lynda, Sara and Christophe." Reese said.

"Nice to meet you."

"Great, now where do we sit?" A boy who came behind us asked. I turn to face him. He had a very light skin color, emerald green eyes like Reese. He wore a green ushanka, with some red hair peeking out.

He had a bright orange jacket with a green collar and dark green jeans. On his hands were green gloves.

"Over there you stupid Jew." A harsh voice said. It came from a fat guy with brown eyes and hair peeking out from his light blue knit hat with a yellow trim and a yellow ball on top. He had dark brown jeans and a red sweater with yellow loves. He was pointing at the end of the table.

"I'M NOT STUPID YOU FATASS! The redhead yelled at the fat dude. I looked at him closer and then turn to Reese.

"Is that your brother?" I ask her.

"No." I look back to him and then her.

"You too look so alike."

"Yeah, well, we're look alike but we're not related. A lot of people think we are but we're not. I'm way different from him…" She look up to them. "Hey, Kyle, hey Cartman." She said to them with a smile. She turn to me. "Kyle's the one with red hair and Cartman's the fat one." She whisper.

"Hey Reese." Kyle said, giving her a little wave. Cartman said nothing.

"Who the hell is she?" He said instead, pointing at me.

"Oh, that's the new girl." A voice said behind him. I look at him.

And froze.

It was the same guy from this morning. Expect his clothes were a little brighter and his eyes didn't look dark purple. And he was staring at me. "Your name is Suzi right?" He asked.

"Yeah." I said.

He gave a little smile. "I'm Stan Marsh. That's Kyle Broflovski and the other one, Eric Cartman."

"Damn it Stan, don't tell her my first name!" Cartman shouted, yelling him hard on the arm.

"Cartman, quit hitting Stan. We have a football game this Friday and we don't need the captain hurt." A other harsh voice hissed at him. It was a boy who looked fifteen, had the same skin color as Marisa. His eyes were olive with some golden mix in and had his black hair spike up in the front. His outfit was dark religion (just Google this people.) jeans that look purposely destroy, a designer t-shirt with a black leather jacket over it and black athletic shoes.

"Ooo, I'm so sorry, I'll be more careful…" Cartman said in a mocking voice.

"Just shut up." The other guy replied harshly.

"And that's Vito Amir Sossani, He's Marisa's older brother, even through he's held back." Lynda whisper in my ear. "Stan's the football captain while Vito is the soccer team captain. Both he and Marisa are rich." I nodded my head.

"Geez, you guys didn't wait for me!" A voice that sounded familiar said. I turn to see him. It was the boy I saved in gym class. He wore a orange parka and brown pants. (I changed the color.) He look at me. "Aren't you the one in gym class?"

"Yeah." I answer back. "you are?"

"Kenny McCormick. Aren't you the new girl in our class?"

"Yeah. Suzi Tweak."

"You're Tweek's cousin?" A girl asked behind him. I stood up to see her. She had long back hair with white blond underneath it, had a ton of layers that stopped to her lower back. A plain black beanie beret (Google it people.) cover the top and that back of her head. Her eyes were light brown and her skin was a nice even tan. She wore a tight black shirt with the 'Stussy' logo written in white. A navy blue leather jacket, acid

Wash jeans and white thin soled converses completed her outfit.

"Yeah. Why?" I asked her. She turns to Tweek.

"You saw you didn't have any cousins!" She said, pointing a accuse finger at him.

"He said he didn't have any cousins living in South Park sis." A young boy voice said behind her. He look like her expect his eyes were light green and didn't have white blond hair in his jet black spike up hair. He wore a simple outfit which was white skinny jeans, white, black and purple Nike dunks and a purple hoodie with a skunk/ape face on the back. (Link's on profile)

"Oh. Sorry Tweek." She turn to me. "I'm Teresa McKay and this is my younger bother Jake Phillip."

"Nice to meet you." Jake said with a smile.

"Hey, Tweek can I borrow your history notes from last week?" A girl asked as she wake towards Tweek.

"Vivi, you're not sick anymore?" Craig asked her. She was a slightly tan girl with who wore a black bandana over shoulder length red-violet hair that was in two low pig-tail that spike out. Her eyes were blue-green with some sliver in them. She had on black skinny jeans, a white and black stripes shirt ( PiScEs-BlOsSoM69 please don't get mad but you didn't write the colors so I choose them.) and a black jacket with the card suites on the back.

"No." She answered to Craig. She then turn to me. "Hi I'm Vivienne Sykes. You can call me Vivi. You are?"

"She's Suzi Tweek." A other girl answer for me. She had dark purple hair with one white steak that was on the left. She looked Native-American and had violet eyes. And she wore a lot of black. Her long sleeve shirt, long and baggy black pants, and small flip flops, which was strange since it's cold here, were all black. She carried a black book bag. She turn to me. "Hi, I'm Bechira."

"Hi." Was all I said. As far as I know, all South Park people are nice.

* * *

**THERE! See Luna, I made my promise that I was going to update three times. AND I FINALLY ADDED EVERYONE'S OC! Leave a review if like and if you're new, LEAVE A OC! Also Heather (Maiden Chai Nuh) Your oc is going to come when my comes ok?**

**OC's belong to;**

**Rosella (Age 14) - XXXHimura911XXX**

**Lynda Kara Rivera (Age 14) - ToOoFaKiNd**

**Sara Bennett (Age 13) - Emo-Nerdy-Insane-Writer**

**Marisa Daria Sossani (Age 14) and Vito Amir Sossani (Age 15) - .shop**

**Teresa McKay (Age 14) and Jake Phillip McKay (Age 13) - tazrr.**

**Vivienne "Vivi" Sykes (Age 14) - PiScEs-BlOsSoM69**

**Bechira (Age 14) - Bloodshed Gal**

**Kenny, Cartman, Craig, Stan, Pip, Token, Clyde, Bebe, Damien, Kyle, and Tweek are taken!**

**Here's the oc details;**

**Your oc is (choose one);**

**A. Human**

**B. From Dark realm**

**C. From Light realm**

**D. Hunter clan**

**If you choose A;**

**Name (nickname if want to);**

**Age (can be any age);**

**Gender;**

**Hair (you can detail it like if it's wavy or layers.);**

**Skin;**

**Eye (can be two colors);**

**Outfit (Detail it!):**

**Personality;**

**Crush;**

**Goes with (you guys will have to look in the reviews to see if that person is taken); Stan, Kyle, Craig, Tweek, Token, Butters, Clyde,**

**If you choose B;**

**Name (can be nickname);**

**Age;**

**Gender;**

**Hair (detail it);**

**Monster (Werewolf, Vampire, demon etc. Also detail it if they have wings or something);**

**Regular skin color;**

**Monster fur or skin color;**

**Eyes;**

**Outfit (Can be Goth);**

**Their human enemy;**

**Element power;**

**Goes with (they really don't have to. Also check reviews if that person is taken);**

**If you choose C;**

**Name (nickname if like);**

**Age;**

**Gender;**

**Skin;**

**Eyes;**

**Hair (DETAIL IT!);**

**Outfit (Sorry no Goth or punk. Also they will wear uniforms.);**

**Weapon (Guns);**

**If you choose D;**

**Name (nickname if like);**

**Age;**

**Gender;**

**Skin;**

**Eyes;**

**Hair;**

**Outfit (Sorry, it has to have fur and no regular outfits like jeans. Fur can be wolf, fox, bear, deer or Indian like.);**

**Weapon (Sword or arrows. No guns.);**

**Spirit animal (Wolf, Bear, Fox Fish etc);**

**That's all! Feel free to PM me for help.**


	5. the rest of lunch

**Chapter five; the rest of lunch**

"So, are you ready to crush the other team on Friday?" Craig asked Vito.

"Tweek, what does this word say?" Vivi asked Tweek as she pointed a word to Tweek.

"Hell yeah!" Vito declared, throwing a fist in the air, almost elbowing his sister in her face.

"Hey!" Marisa cried out.

"It says Washington." Tweek said, looking over her shoulder.

"Hey, anyone know what's the answer for number eleven for the science homework?" Bechira said, not looking up from what looks like unfinished homework.

"I think it's….I don't I guessed on that one." Sara said, before taking a sip from her apple juice.

"Me too…" Christophe said. "Just put A, that's what I guessed." Bechira circled A with her black lead pencil.

"So, what do you guys want to do after school?" Craig asked.

"We can show Suzi the town of South Park." Sara afford.

"And after can we can go ice staking at Stark's Pond!" Vivi said with a smile and her hand throw in the hand.

"Are you done copying?" Tweek asked.

"Almost." She continue on. He took out a thermos that was fill with, you guess it, coffee. I slap my hand on my forehead.

"Are you okay?" Reese asked. I pointed at Tweek who was drinking his coffee. "Oh, I see." She nodded.

"Have you ever ice staking?" Teresa asked me, quickly changing the subject.

"Um, no. But I did roller staking. Does that count?" I asked,

"What's roller staking?" Clyde asked.

"It's like ice staking but on cement. And uses wheels." Tweek answer for me. I open my mouth to ask him how did he know about roller stakes when I just remember he went roller staking with my family last summer. I smile when the memory of him learning to roller stake and fell a lot creep into my mind.

"I think it's the same…" Craig said uncertainly.

* * *

(POV change)

"Oh, shit." He muttered under his breath. He quickly whip out his cell phone and click 'Her' again.

_"What happen now?"_ The same female voice said again.

"She got even more friends."

_"And?"_

"Some is from our world. And one from the other side."

_"Son of a bitch…"_

"So, now what?"

_"Just come back here. We'll deal with it with the others."_

"All right." He hang up and left.

* * *

(Back to Suzi)

The bell just rang. The whole cafeteria went from loud talking and eating to chairs scraping the floor, loud noises, food being threw away and people leaving. Our table, which had a lot of people, was the nosiest.

"So which class do we go to now?" I asked, following out Tweek and the others.

"Science." Marisa said, holding hands with Token. Her brother follow behind her, talking to Stan and Cartman.

"Man, I hate science." Craig groaned. "I didn't even do the homework."

"You could have done it at lunch you know." Sara said, rolling her eyes.

"I was too lazy." He said back. "Sides' I was eating."

"So was I but I finish it." Bechira said. Craig's answer back to her was the middle finger. Bechira shot him a middle finger too, along with sticking out her tongue. Me, Reese, Lynda, Tweek, Vivi and Sara look at each other and laugh. I noticed a skinny, shy girl looking at us from a corner.

She had pale skin, and long curly black hair that was up in two ponytails. On each one was a white streak. She wore what look like Sweet Lolita dress that was violet and black. Her eyes were violet and look like a kid's eyes. And in her arms was a pure white bear. (Um, Yumi loves the Darkness, you didn't tell me what the color was so I choose white.) Her shoes were also pure white maryjanes.

"Who's that?" I asked.

"Oh, that's Alice Lufkin." Marisa said, looking over at her. "Hey, Alice!" She called out, waving her over here. She walk over here.

"Hello." She said in a child-like voice.

"Hi Luffy!" Teresa greeted, with a warm smile.

"Luffy?" I asked Vivi.

"Alice's nickname." She answer back.

"She's the school's weirdo." Christophe whisper to my ear.

"No, she's not!" Sara defended Alice, hitting him with a play punch. That caught the attention of Alice. She stare at us. Well, mostly me. "Are you Suzi Tweak?" She asked.

We all stare at each other. "Um….Yeah…" I said.

"How did you know her name?" Vivi asked. She sounded uneasy.

"Mr. Pooky told Alice." She said, lifting up her bear. We all stare had each other again. Christophe gave us a look that most likely meant 'I told you she was weird.' Sara gave him a look that said 'Shut up or I'll kill you.'

She look at me again. "You're new here right? New to South Park, right?"

"Um, yeah…" I said. She nodded.

"You're from North Park right?" I suddenly felt uneasy. I never met her before nor spoke to her. How can she know my name, that I'm new here and where I came from? Is she a physic? I turn to see Tweek staring at us. A confuse and worried look was on his face. She turn to see him. "And Tweek's your cousin right?" Me and Tweek stare at each other, our eyes lock in disbelief.

"How did you know?" Tweek asked. "I never talk to you."

"And how did you know my name, where I came from and I'm new here?" I asked her.

"Mr. Pooky told Alice everything." She said.

"Your bear?" Craig asked. She nodded.

"Alice, have you been doing drugs?" Christophe asked. Sara smacked him on the arm.

"Forgive him please." She said.

"Or drinking?" Craig asked. Lynda smack him.

"So, how did you know all that of Suzi?" Reese asked, crossing her arms.

"Like Alice just said, Mr. Pooky told Alice." She said back.

Once again, we all stare at each other. "Okay…." Bechira said uncertainly.

"Hey you guys better hurry, class's about to start!" A teacher call out. We all stop standing in the hallway and hurry to the classroom. I look over at Alice. She look like she was whispering to Mr. Pooky.

How did she know my name? And where I came from? I questioned myself, trying to find the answer. But I didn't.

And I guess she felt me looking at her since she blinked and turn to me.

"Oh, Alice hopes you'll enjoy the new gift." She said with a cute child-like smile.

My eyes widen.

"What gift?" Tweek asked her.

"Is it your birthday tomorrow?" Teresa asked me.

"No." I told her. I turn back to Alice. "What gift?"

"The one you're going to get tomorrow." She smiled. And before I knew what was happening, I turn around and ran out the classroom just as the bell rang.

"SUZI!" I heard Tweek's shout behind me.

* * *

**OC's belong to;**

**Rosella (Age 14) - XXXHimura911XXX**

**Lynda Kara Rivera (Age 14) - ToOoFaKiNd**

**Sara Bennett (Age 13) - Emo-Nerdy-Insane-Writer**

**Marisa Daria Sossani (Age 14) and Vito Amir Sossani (Age 15) - live. laugh. shop.**

**Teresa McKay (Age 14) and Jake Phillip McKay (Age 13) - tazrr.**

**Vivienne "Vivi" Sykes (Age 14) - PiScEs-BlOsSoM69**

**Bechira (Age 14) - Bloodshed Gal**

**Alice Lufkin "Luffy" (Age 14) - Yumi loves the Darkness**


	6. the darkness is weird and scary

**Chapter six; the darkness is weird...and scary...**

WHY THE HELL AM I RUNNING! Was my mind screaming inside of me. Seriously, why am I running? I stopped, out of breath with my hands in front of my knees. I look around me. No one was there, no one running after me, looking for me. I noticed I'm in front of the entrance doors. I look down.

Why did I run? I continue to wonder until I heard loud knocking. I faced the entrance doors. There was a girl there. I walk over there and open it for her.

"Thank you." She said. I look at her. She had tan skin, and chocolate brown eyes that reminded me of Sara's eyes. Her long brown wavy curl hair look like it had red and jet black in it. She casually wore a white jacket over a light blue shirt. Her jeans were dark blue. On her neck was a necklace of what look like a small wolf that was crave out a tooth or something like that.

"You're welcome." I said back.

She turn away and walk the same hallway that I just ran from. The question of 'why did I run' came back. I decided to go outside to clam my head. I open the doors and step outside.

So, why did I run? Was it because I was scare of what Alice said? Or was I scare of Alice. I shook my head. "Geez, maybe it was just a coincide!" I said aloud to myself.

"Or was it?" I heard a male asked behind me. I turn around. And felt my blood freeze.

* * *

(POV Change)

"Sorry, I'm back Mr. Johnson!" A girl cried out as she walk in the classroom.

"Ah, Christy, just in the nick of time. I was about to mark you absent again." The science and math teacher said. "Please sit down." She nodded and sat down to her seat which was next to Tweek.

"Hey, Tweek." She greeted him.

"Oh, hey Christy." He said back.

"You're not on vacation anymore?" Vivi asked, who sat behind Tweek. Christy shook her head. "Okay." She turn to Tweek. "Tweek, when are we going to find Suzi?"

"Suzi?" Christy asked.

"She's Tweek's cousin." Teresa, who sits behind Christy, said. "Her first day here was today."

"And she ran off for some strange reason." Vivi finish.

"How does she look like?" Christy asked.

"Blond long hair with black on the top and bangs that somewhat cover her left eye. She's wearing a gray short sleeve over a black long sleeve shirt and gray skinny jeans." Tweek said. Christy's eyes widen.

"What's wrong?" Teresa asked.

"I just saw a girl who look like that!" She cried out.

"What!" Tweek said.

"I was at the entrance doors that were lock and she was there. She open them for me."

"Where she'd go?" Vivi asked.

"I don't know. I think outside since I heard someone opening them and it closing." Tweek slam his head on his desk.

"Don't tell me she ditched." He muttered.

"We should go get her." Teresa said.

"How about during bell work?" Christy suggested.

* * *

(Back to Suzi)

No one was even there. "What?" I asked myself. Am I going crazy? Or maybe even, insane? No, I swear I heard someone there. A guy saying "Or is it?"

"Maybe I am going crazy. Or insane." I said to myself.

"Or you blind!" The voice cried out. I look around me.

"Where the hell are you!" I was shouting now.

"HOW STUPID ARE YOU!" He shouted back.

"YOU KNOW WHAT! FUCK YOU!" I turn around and left. I felt a tap on my head. I quickly turn around. And stupidly fell in the process.

And fell in the darkness.

Fuck this day….

* * *

(POV Change)

As Mr. Johnson started to write the bell work on the board, Tweek, Vivi, Christy and Teresa look at each other. At once, they nodded. Tweek raise his hand.

"Yes, Tweek?" The teacher asked him.

"C-C-Can I get my cousin?" He asked, a little nervous.

"Who?"

"She was the one who ran off." Vivi said.

"And we need to check on her." Christy said while Teresa nodded.

"Uh, I guess. Just don't ditch." All four stood up and left. "I didn't said all of you can go!" He cried out after them.

Alice look at the door. She turn to her bear and whisper to him. "How they okay?"

* * *

(Back to Suzi…I think)

_I hear voices._

"Hey is that her!"

"It is!"

"Why is she on the ground?"

"Sleeping maybe?"

"On the cold snow!"

"Tweek! We found her!"

_Tweek? He's here? In the darkness?_

I open my eyes. I see Vivi, Teresa, and some other girl. Or what looks like them. I blinked again. And again. And one more time. Since when did Vivi have blue/green eyes with some sliver flecks in them? And really extreme pale skin? And was Teresa's eyes was always sliver? The other girl had long black wavy curls and black eyes. She reminded me of the girl I met earlier, the one I open the doors for her.

"Suzi are you okay?" She asked.

"How do you know my name?" I asked her.

"Don't tell me you forgot us already!" Vivi, or what looks like Vivi cried out. I sat up and look around. Again, I felt my blood froze. The middle and high school was gone. Instead was the old middle school. The one made out of wood. The one Lynda show me, Sara and Reese. I face them.

"What's going on?" I ask them. They all look at each other.

"What?" Teresa, said.

"What happen to South Park middle and high school? That school was right there! How did this old building came up? Where is the middle and high school at?" They all look at each other. Worried and confusion was on their faces. The girl with black hair look at me.

"Suzi, re you okay?" She asked.

"Yeah why?" I said. They look at each other. Vivi is biting her lips. She looks up at me. Worry is in her eyes.

"Suzi, you sure you're all right?" She ask.

"Yes why?"

And what she said next made my blood freeze, eyes widen, and fear begin to crawl inside me. "Suzi, there's no such thing as South Park."

* * *

**YES I UPDATED TWO TIMES! WHOO! I know both chapters suck cause of grammar and stuff but I'm glad I updates! YAY! Leave a review please and if you're new, LEAVE A OC!**

**OC's belong to;**

**Rosella (Age 14) - XXXHimura911XXX**

**Lynda Kara Rivera (Age 14) - ToOoFaKiNd**

**Sara Bennett (Age 13) - Emo-Nerdy-Insane-Writer**

**Marisa Daria Sossani (Age 14) and Vito Amir Sossani (Age 15) - live. laugh. shop.**

**Teresa McKay (Age 14) and Jake Phillip McKay (Age 13) - tazrr.**

**Vivienne "Vivi" Sykes (Age 14) - PiScEs-BlOsSoM69**

**Bechira (Age 14) - Bloodshed Gal**

**Alice Lufkin "Luffy" (Age 14) - Yumi loves the Darkness**

**Christy Clare Morejon (Age 14) - ChristyCullen101**

**Kenny, Cartman, Craig, Stan, Pip, Token, Clyde, Bebe, Damien, Kyle, and Tweek are taken!**

**Here's the oc details;**

**Your oc is (choose one);**

**A. Human**

**B. From Dark realm**

**C. From Light realm**

**D. Hunter clan**

**If you choose A;**

**Name (nickname if want to);**

**Age (can be any age);**

**Gender;**

**Hair (you can detail it like if it's wavy or layers.);**

**Skin;**

**Eye (can be two colors);**

**Outfit (Detail it!):**

**Personality;**

**Crush;**

**Goes with (you guys will have to look in the reviews to see if that person is taken); Stan, Kyle, Craig, Tweek, Token, Butters, Clyde,**

**If you choose B;**

**Name (can be nickname);**

**Age;**

**Gender;**

**Hair (detail it);**

**Monster (Werewolf, Vampire, demon etc. Also detail it if they have wings or something);**

**Regular skin color;**

**Monster fur or skin color;**

**Eyes;**

**Outfit (Can be Goth);**

**Their human enemy;**

**Element power;**

**Goes with (they really don't have to. Also check reviews if that person is taken);**

**If you choose C;**

**Name (nickname if like);**

**Age;**

**Gender;**

**Skin;**

**Eyes;**

**Hair (DETAIL IT!);**

**Outfit (Sorry no Goth or punk. Also they will wear uniforms.);**

**Weapon (Guns);**

**If you choose D;**

**Name (nickname if like);**

**Age;**

**Gender;**

**Skin;**

**Eyes;**

**Hair;**

**Outfit (It can be regular outfits like jeans but they need at least one fur item. It can be a type of jewlary and can also be a wolf tooth or something like that. Fur can be wolf, fox, bear, deer or Indian like. Teeth can be wolf, fox, bear, or even shark.)**

**Weapon (Sword or arrows. No guns.);**

**Spirit animal (Wolf, Bear, Fox Fish etc);**

**That's all! Feel free to PM me for help.**


	7. i'm all right i think

**Chapter seven; I'm all right…..I think**

"Suzi, there's no such thing as South Park." So called Vivi said. I look at all of them back. They have to be lying. Maybe pulling a prank on me. But then again how can they make the school just disappear?

"Are you guys pulling a prank on me?" I ask. They all look at each.

"Do you think she lost her memory?" Teresa asked the other girl. She shrugged.

"Suzi, do you want to go to the nurse?" Vivi asks.

"No. I just want to know where's South Park." I said back. They look at each other again.

"Um, Suzi I think we should take you to the nurse." Vivi said, looking all worried.

"Or a hospital." Teresa said. Vivi smack her in the arm. "OW!" She cried out, rubbing where Vivi smack her at. "That hurt!" Vivi ignore her.

"Well, it doesn't matter where we take her, the bleeding will get much worse." The other girl said. Wait, what bleeding? I look around. And saw blood. I felt a drop of blood fell on my right shoulder.

"You're bleeding from the right side of your head." She said. My hand touch the side of my head. I felt part of it was wet. I stare at it and there was blood. "We think you were running so fast you trip on the snow and your head hit a rock." She was pointing at a rock behind me. There was blood on it, along on the snow around it. I stood up. Last time when I was in South Park, there wasn't any rocks around me. Was there? I remember that flashback. No, there wasn't. I stood up.

Teresa stood up also. "C'mon, we're take you to the nurse." She said. I shook my head.

Now the other girl stood up, follow by Vivi. "Are you sure? You can died from blood loss. I shook my head again.

"Suzi, are you sure." Vivi asked. I nodded.

"I don't want to go to the nurse. I just want to go back to South Park." I said.

"That's it, I'm going to get Tweek." Vivi said quickly and turn around to run off and get him. I smile. At least Tweek will know. I hope.

"I think we should take her to the hospital." Teresa said, looking at the other girl.

She just mouthed what look like "No."

"But, what if it gets worse?" She just shrugged.

"We should just wait for Tweek. He'll know what to do." I felt a smile coming on. He'll know what South Park is.

"Shouldn't we just go. She's losing blood while we're standing here!" Teresa augured. Now that she mention that, I am feeling a little drowsy.

"We're here!" Vivi said. Behind her was Tweek.

"Suzi, are you okay?" He asked, all worried. Even his face looked like worried written on it.

"I'm all right!" He started to look relive. "Just tell them what South Park is!" Now worried was back. He turn to Vivi.

"What does she mean South Park?" He asked. Worried and fear attacked me in the inside.

"I don't know. She kept on asking where's South Park." She replied. "I thought you knew." He shook his head.

"I never heard of South Park." With just six words, Tweek made me scare out of my mind and I started to ran again. Ran again in fear and confusion.

And straight into darkness.

Here we go again.

* * *

I hear voices. Again. Are they coming from my head or outside, in the real world? And which world? South Park or that other place?

"Is she going to be okay?" Vivi's voice asked. I wonder if it's the real Vivi or the one with pale skin.

"Yes, she will be. Just let her rest for a bit." A lady replied to her.

"Okay, but for how long?" A other girl said. She sounds like the other girl with black hair who was with Teresa and Vivi.

"Today, she should go to bed early and for now, just let her stay in until the school ends." The woman said back. Do I really have to go to bed early?

"All right, thank you." Teresa said. "Tweek are you okay?"

"Kind of. I was suppose to take care of her. My mom's gonna kill me! GAH!" Now, that woke me up.

"Tweek?" I ask, in a shy, little voice. I open my eyes to see Tweek, Teresa, Vivi and the other girl. Tweek smiles.

"Suzi, you're alive!" He says all happily. I sat up to look around. Looks like a nurse's office.

"No, duh." A question form in my head. "Am I in South Park?"

"Um….yes why?" Teresa asked.

"Nothing." I replied, feeling relief. It had to be a dream. Or more like a nightmare.

"Oh, Suzi this is Christy Clare Morejon!" Vivi said, pointing at the other girl. She was the one I open the door for.

"Hi." I greeted her. She did a little wave.

"Remember what I said? She needs her rest!" I turn to the nurse. And she scare the shit out of me. She had short pink hair, wore the usual white nurse with cap outfit and had blue eyes. The scary part? She had a dead fetus attach to her left side of her face.

"Oh, okay Mrs. Gollum." Christy said. She turn to leave.

"We're be back Suzi!" Vivi said with a smile. "Oh, and try not to sleep on the right side of your head." She warned.

"What?" I asked.

"For strange reason when we found you, you were bleeding from your right side of you head. It look like you fell on a rock or something." She said before turning to leave. My eyes widen.

"It was more strange since they wasn't any rocks around you! Only snow!" Christy call from the hallway. The scary flashback play in my head.

_"You're bleeding from the right side of your head." She said. My hand touch the side of my head. I felt part of it was wet. I stare at it and there was blood. "We think you were running so fast you trip on the snow and your head hit a rock."_

"Bye! We'll see you after school!" Teresa said as she left.

"Try to get some rest please!" Tweek said. Then his face turn into confusion. "Is something wrong?"

"No. I'm all right." I said with a fake smile.

"Okay." As soon as he left, I went back to low. Something weird is going no. First the dream, then Alice saying all those things, and now two worlds where South Park is real and the other doesn't have South Park but the same people. Something's going on. I shut my eyes to sleep.

* * *

I woke up to the sound of someone opening and closing a cabinet. I look to see a teenage guy who looks my age. He doesn't look at me, more like he's looking for something. "um….can I help you?" I ask him.

He turns around. He had Caucasian skin color and blue eyes. His blond hair was smooth down. He wore a green hoodie with the hood down, some green tracksuit trousers with black trainers along of what looked like camo gear. I wonder if he's in ROTC. The nurse doesn't seem around.

"Yeah, do you know what the nurse puts the alcohol at?" He asks.

"I don't really know…" I said. I decide to get out of the warm bed and help him out.

"What's your name anyway?" I ask around pulling out a brown bottle, checking if it was alcohol. Nope, it wasn't.

"Johnathen Ronald Barlow." He said, across the room. "And you are?"

"Suzi Tweak." I said, opening a other cabinet.

"Are you related to that Twitch guy?"

"Twitch? Don't you mean Tweek?" I closed the cabinet.

"Yeah, that guy. The one who's addicted to coffee and twitches a late."

"Yep, that's Tweek. I'm his cousin. So, why do you need alcohol?"

"I'm going to try to use it for bomb." He says all normal.

"Oh, okay that- WAIT WHAT!" I yell.

He turns around to face him. He doesn't look surprise. "I'm going to try to make a bomb." He says.

"Why!"

"Just to see if it will work. And if it does, I'll dismantle and destroy the parts when I'm finish." He turns back. "Hey, I found it!"

I look at him, confuse. Why would he build a bomb only later to destroy it? He must have saw my confuse face.

"I mean, if it does work, I'll destroy the parts so no one else can make it." I nodded. "Well, I'm going now. If I see you later, I'll show you the bomb." He said, turning to leave. "Bye…"

"Um…bye." Weird. I go back to the bed and fall asleep.

* * *

The school bell woke me up. I sat up, rubbing my eyes. At the same time, Tweek, Vivi, Teresa, her younger brother Jake, and Christy came in.

"Suzi, are you feeling better?" Tweek asks.

"Yeah. I'm fine."

"You sure? We can just go home." He suggested.

"No thanks. Besides, I want to see the rest of South Park."

"And you can go ice staking." Vivi said with a smile.

"Yep!" Jake said, while Teresa nodded.

"Then, let's go now!" I said, getting out of the bed.

* * *

"How about we go ice staking first?" Christy suggested. We were walking down the hallway. I notice a figure walking towards us.

"Hey Suzi!" Johnathen's voice cried out. In his hands was a small, metal ball. We all stopped.

"Hey, Johnathen!" I said back.

"I finish it." He said, holding up the ball.

"What's that?" Tweek asked, looking at it closely.

"A bomb." Johnathen said as if it was a everyday word. Well, maybe it was for him. Tweek and the others look shock. Tweek hid behind me.

"Wow, it's very…..cool…." I said, trying not to scream since Tweek was digging his nails in my arm. His very sharp nails.

"I know, but now that's it finish…" He smile a crooked smile. "I want to test it."

"WHAT!" Everyone shouted.

"Not here! In a empty field!" He shouted. I heard Tweek's sigh of relief.

"Can we watch?" I asked.

"Suzi!" Tweek hissed.

"Well, it does sound interesting." Jake said, while his sister nodded.

"WHAT! TO GET BLOW UP TO BITS! GAH, THAT'S TOO MUCH PRESSURE!" You should know who said that. And if you didn't know, It was Tweek. Not a surprise there people.

Seriously.

* * *

**Awesome OC's belong to;**

**Rosella (Age 14) - XXXHimura911XXX**

**Lynda Kara Rivera (Age 14) - ToOoFaKiNd**

**Sara Bennett (Age 13) - Emo-Nerdy-Insane-Writer**

**Marisa Daria Sossani (Age 14) and Vito Amir Sossani (Age 15) - live. laugh. shop.**

**Teresa McKay (Age 14) and Jake Phillip McKay (Age 13) - tazrr.**

**Vivienne "Vivi" Sykes (Age 14) - PiScEs-BlOsSoM69**

**Bechira (Age 14) - Bloodshed Gal**

**Alice Lufkin "Luffy" (Age 14) - Yumi loves the Darkness**

**Christy Clare Morejon (Age 14) - ChristyCullen101**

**Johnathen Ronald Barlow (Age 14) - Dnny By**


	8. a warning?

**Chapter eight; a warning?**

By, the time we went outside, only Reese, Lynda, Bechira, Alice and Craig were the only ones waiting for us outside. I tried to look away from Alice. Yes, I'm still creep out by what she said.

"Everyone left to Stark's Pond." Craig informed us.

"They said they'll meet us there." Reese said while Lynda and Alice nodded their heads at the same time.

"Okay, so what are we waiting for?" Christy said. "Let's go!" All together we left.

* * *

Stark's Pond was a frozen pond with snow covered trees behind it. A wooden bench was there also. Other classmates ice-skated, talk, and hang out there.

"Over here!" Sara's voice cried out. She, Christophe, Clyde, Token, Marisa, Vito, and two other girls where there. We headed over there.

One of the girl had her hair cut in choppy layers and was dyed and bleached in to what look like a rainbow of pink, aqua blue, blond, aqua green, medium purple, and blond. She had chocolate brown eyes and had pale skin. She wore a hot pink long-sleeve shirt with the sleeves push up to her elbows, and over it was a All Time Low tank top. On her legs were a yellow plaid mini-skirt with black fishnets underneath, and a turquoise striped thigh-high on her right leg, and a pink striped knee-high on the left. Her shoes were different since the right had a purple converse and the other a neon yellow converse, both with glitter and what look like glow in the dark. Her arms had a ton of bracelets over fingerless rainbow arm warmers and a ton of necklaces. A single white and pink polka bow on her hair completed the outfit.

"Hi." She greeted warmly. "I'm Rhiannon Edwards."

"I'm Suzi Tweak." I said.

"You're related to Tweek?" She asked. At the same time me and Tweek nodded.

"They're cousins." Lynda explained. Rhiannon nodded.

"If you were wondering, she's the second weirdo besides Alice." Christophe whisper in my ear. Sara must have heard since she smack him on the head. "OW!"

"I heard that." Sara hissed. Rhiannon look at them confuse.

"Hey, Red what are you doing here?" Craig asked the other girl. Clyde, Vito, Marisa and Token were there looking at both of them. She had long straight red hair, blue eyes and the same color skin as Craig. Her outfit was simple, only being a navy blue jacket with a purple collar, navy blue pants and black shoes.

"Just hanging out why?" She asked.

"Aren't you grounded?" Craig said, crossing his arms.

"What you talking about, you're grounded too!" She said in her defense, putting her hands on her hips.

"She does have a point." Clyde said.

"He's right." Marisa agreed while her boyfriend nodded.

Craig look at them. "This is none of your businesses!"

"Don't say that too me!" Vito growled.

"This is between me and her!" Craig growled back.

"And me!" Clyde shouted. "You guys got me grounded me too!"

"And me too!" Token shouted.

"What did you guys do anyway?" I asked.

"None of your businesses!" Craig yelled at me.

"Don't yell at me!" I yelled back.

"I thought we weren't going to yell at each other again." Tweek whined.

"Who are you anyway?" The girl asked me.

"Suzi Tweak. My cousin." Tweek answer for me.

She smile. "I'm Red Tucker."

"And sadly my cousin." Craig said looking at his right.

"Yeah, that's so tragic." Reese said with sarcasm.

"It is indeed." Craig said nodding.

"Can we ice stake now, I'm bored." Vivi said.

* * *

Okay, remember when I said I was okay at roller staking? Well, I officially suck at ice-staking. I kept falling every now and then. Even Tweek looks like a pro compare to me.

"Suzi, you need help?" Tweek asked as I fell for the millionth time. Around us, other classmates laughed, while my friends, I guess, told them to shut up. Right now, I can hear Reese, Craig, Lynda, Bechira, Vivi, and Rhiannon telling them to shut up.

"Don't worry, I'm okay. Just give me a hand." He help me up.

"You sure? Remember what the nurse said? Mybe we should go home right now." He suggested.

"I'm all right." I staked to the right and-

_BAM!_

Fell for the millionth and one time. Even more laughter. "Suzi, are you okay?" Tweek asked.

"I'm fine. Just help me up again please." He help me up again.

"Will you be all right? Do you want to go home?" He asked.

"No. I'm just going to sit down again." I staked to the bench where no one was sitting. But before I made it, I once again fell. I sighed and help myself up and sat down. By now everyone will know I'm new here. So much for acting like I lived here. Then again, it is a small town so everyone knows each other right?

I felt someone sit next to me. It was Alice. If it wasn't for the ice-stakes on, I would have ran off again. Then again, I would fall.

"Um, Suzi?" She asked in a very low whisper.

"Yeah?" I answer back.

"Alice is very sorry for scaring you." She said, hugging her bear.

"It's okay…"

"Although, Mr. Pooky told Alice to tell you this. Please, don't get mad or scare of Alice for telling you this." She said, now sounding frighten. She bit her lip.

"What is it?" I asked, now worry and feeling a little scare.

"Mr. Pooky said it's a warning to you. And me. And everyone around us. But it will mainly affect you." She said, looking down. I notice she was shaking a little.

"What is it? I something bad going to happen?" She shook her head.

"Mr. Pooky said nighttime will be nightmare tonight." She said.

"What? Wait, what does that mean?" She just shrugged. She turn to me.

"Mr. Pooky warned nighttime maybe dangerous tonight." She said, full of fear.

* * *

**FINISHED! And I'm sorry for taking forever and only making two chapters, mostly since this one was small. But don't worry, I'll try to upload three times next month. ALSO MERRY CHRISTMAS, HAPPY HANUKKAH, HAPPY DIWALI, HAPPY KWANZAA, WINTER SOLSTICE, HAPPY EID UL-FITR OR WHAT EVER YOU CELEBRATE! ALSO HAPPY NEW YEAR!**

**Lovely and Awesome ocs;**

**Rosella (Age 14) - XXXHimura911XXX**

**Lynda Kara Rivera (Age 14) - ToOoFaKiNd**

**Sara Bennett (Age 13) - Emo-Nerdy-Insane-Writer**

**Marisa Daria Sossani (Age 14) and Vito Amir Sossani (Age 15) - live. laugh. shop.**

**Teresa McKay (Age 14) and Jake Phillip McKay (Age 13) - tazrr.**

**Vivienne "Vivi" Sykes (Age 14) - PiScEs-BlOsSoM69**

**Bechira (Age 14) - Bloodshed Gal**

**Alice Lufkin "Luffy" (Age 14) - Yumi loves the Darkness**

**Christy Clare Morejon (Age 14) - ChristyCullen101**

**Johnathen Ronald Barlow (Age 14) - Dnny By**

**Rhiannon Edwards (Age 14) - xXBeyondBirthdayXx**

**Kenny, Cartman, Craig, Stan, Pip, Token, Clyde, Bebe, Damien, Kyle, Tweek, Red and Ze Mole (Christophe) are taken!**

**Here's the oc details;**

**Your oc is (choose one);**

**A. Human**

**B. From Dark realm**

**C. From Light realm**

**D. Hunter clan**

**If you choose A;**

**Name (nickname if want to);**

**Age (can be any age);**

**Gender;**

**Hair (you can detail it like if it's wavy or layers.);**

**Skin;**

**Eye (can be two colors);**

**Outfit (Detail it!):**

**Personality;**

**Crush;**

**Goes with (you guys will have to look in the reviews to see if that person is taken); Stan, Kyle, Craig, Tweek, Token, Butters, Clyde,**

**If you choose B;**

**Name (can be nickname);**

**Age;**

**Gender;**

**Hair (detail it);**

**Monster (Werewolf, Vampire, demon etc. Also detail it if they have wings or something);**

**Regular skin color;**

**Monster fur or skin color;**

**Eyes;**

**Outfit (Can be Goth);**

**Their human enemy;**

**Element power;**

**Goes with (they really don't have to. Also check reviews if that person is taken);**

**If you choose C;**

**Name (nickname if like);**

**Age;**

**Gender;**

**Skin;**

**Eyes;**

**Hair (DETAIL IT!);**

**Outfit (Sorry no Goth or punk. Also they will wear uniforms.);**

**Weapon (Guns);**

**If you choose D;**

**Name (nickname if like);**

**Age;**

**Gender;**

**Skin;**

**Eyes;**

**Hair;**

**Outfit (It can be regular outfits like jeans but they need at least one fur item. It can be a type of jewlary and can also be a wolf tooth or something like that. Fur can be wolf, fox, bear, deer or Indian like. Teeth can be wolf, fox, bear, or even shark.)**

**Weapon (Sword or arrows. No guns.);**

**Spirit animal (Wolf, Bear, Fox Fish etc);**

**That's all! Feel free to PM me for help.**


	9. at a diner with goths

**Sorry guys for taking forever but school is such a pain. Also the Goths are in here, and since some of them don't have names, I named them. The red Goth is Alex, the tall curly Goth is Jason and the young one is Mike. Henrietta is still the same. Also I have a little contest. The Goth's names I choose are names from three of my favorite bands that are written in my profile. If you can correctly say which name is from which band, I will make a South Park fanfic of your favorite pairing. Contest ends when this fanfic is complete. Here's a hint; Jason (band member) plays guitars, Mike (band member) knows how to play piano and Alex (band member) does vocals. **

**Chapter nine; At a Diner with goths**

"What?" I asked, looking at Alice. I begun to feel my heart beat, beat faster. I heard her take a deep breath. _Was she nervous and just mad at me for asking again?_ I wonder.

"Mr. Pooky said it'll be dangerous tonight and nighttime will become nightmare." Alice said, looking down at her white bear. I look away.

"I don't get it? Like what's going to happen? People will die or something?" I asked, sounding a little worry.

"Alice doesn't know. Maybe." We were both quiet for a while. My mind was confuse from what Alice was saying while my head started to hurt from falling in that weird place that didn't have South Park. Suppose that place has something to do with tonight being dangerous? Maybe it has a connection somehow? Or a clue? And who was the guy's voice that was calling me before I went to that strange place? A friend? Or a foe? And there's the whole fact that there was a other Vivi, Christy, Teresa, and Tweek who didn't know what South Park is. Can they be a friend or foe? I doubt it but then again they can useful if I ever see them again. Maybe Alice or more like her bear knows something about that.

"Hey, Alice do you know the old school? The old South Park middle school?" I asked, looking at her. She was looking at her bear. She look a little worried.

"Yes. Well, kinda." She said.

"Kinda? I mean the old wooden school next to the new one."

She look at me, as if I was lying. "The old wooden one?" I nodded. She blinked twice and look ahead. "The old wooden one?" She repeated.

"Yeah. Lynda show it to me, Reese and Sara before lunch today." I remembered the flashback of that moment.

"What did Lynda say about it?"

"What?"

"What did she say about it? She asked, looking at Lynda ice skate with the others. Does she have something against Lynda? I doubt it.

"She just said it was a South Park's old middle school and only hundred kids went there. Her mom told her about it. Why, was she lying?" Alice shook her head, making her ponytails swing around.

"She's not lying. But her mom is has it wrong. That old school doesn't even belong to South Park." She said, not even bothering to look up.

"What!" I shouted, standing up. She look up to me.

"It isn't. But I guess many people just assumed it." She said, as if it was nothing important,

"But that doesn't make sense!" I cried out, my heart beating a little fast. "How is that possible?"Alice simply shrugged. I blinked, trying to figure how that can be. Only one thought went into my mind. I faced Alice. "Wait, then that could mean that school was for a other town that was before South Park?"

Alice nodded. "So, in other words, there was a town living before South Park. Maybe something bad happen to it and later, about oh ten or more years later, someone discovered the old place and made South Park a town."

I sat down. Just in this day in South Park everything is so confusing now. The dream, the weird place, the darkness, the guy's voice, that weird guy who was staring at me this morning, the old school and now a town before South Park? My head begun to hurt, mostly the place where I fell at.

"Suzi, are you okay?" I heard Tweek asked with concern behind me.

"Kinda." I answered.

"Should we go home?" He asked.

"Um…..no. I'll be fine." I said with a fake smile. I hope I will be fine.

* * *

After about twenty minutes all of us were walking toward the town of South Park.

"Yeah, can we get something to eat? I'm starving!" Vito look at all of us, waiting for someone to agreed.

"Sure, why not?" Token said, turning to look at his girlfriend, Marisa, who nodded in agreement.

"How about the diner?" She suggested. We all nodded.

"So, what did you think of ice skating?" Christy asked, turning to face me.

"To be honest not much…." I replied back, knowing that tomorrow promise me being sore because all of the falls.

"Well, did you like it?" She asked.

"A little." And it was true. "It was a little fun, without all the falling." I said. I suddenly felt a sharp pang at the cut on me head. "OW!" I shut my eyes and stop walking.

"WHAT HAPPEN!" Tweek screamed out loud.

"Are you okay?" Reese asked, concern for me.

I open my eyes. "Yeah, just my cut starting to hurt for no reason." I look at what was in front of us. A pain light blue with 'Diner' in brown letters and glass windows stood there. Through the window, I can see other students, parents and older people there talking, eating and messing around. And looking back at me was the exact same Goth kids that look at me in the morning. I noticed the Goth girl was mainly staring at me. And what was with the look in her eyes?

"Hey, Suzi you coming in or not?" Craig's voice interrupted my thinking. I turn to see the gang entering the diner.

"Yeah, sure." I answer, walking in.

* * *

(P.O.V. Change.)

"Hey, Henrietta what are you looking at?" Henrietta blinked, turning to face Jason. He took a sip from his coffee, even though it was afternoon.

"What's it to you?" She asked, taking a sip from her coffee.

"She was looking at those stupid conformists." Alex pointed with his cigarette at the table where Tweek and others sat down at, talking and laughing. "How stupider can they get?"

"Even more," Mike said. "with their stupid TV. shows. Such a waste." He took a puff out of his cigarette. The young Goth look at Henrietta. "Who are you looking at?"

"That new girl." She replied, not looking at any of them. Mike turn to see who was the new girl.

"You mean the new conformist?" He asked.

"I have to go." Henrietta stood up and left. All the Goths look at each other. They look back at her.

"Why is she walking towards the conformist's table?" Jason asked. None of the others answered.

* * *

I was the first one to notice a Goth girl who was walking towards us. The rest were talking.

"Are you new here?" She asked me. Everyone stop talking and turn to her.

"Um, hi Henrietta, Stan isn't here." Sara said, looking up at her.

"It's true. I think he's still ice skating over at Stark's Pond." Vivi said, pointing over where the direction of the pond is at.

"I know. I just want to talk with the new girl." How much I hate being refer as the new girl. I stood up.

"What is it? And my name is Suzi Tweek." I stated, look at her. She was overweight, had short straight black hair with long bangs, one bang covering her right eye, and black eyes with heavy eyeliner. She wore a black dress with the bottom rip up, and fingerless gloves with black nail polish on her fingernails. But what stood out the most was a medium size sliver gothic cross necklance. In the center was a very dark red stone, the color looking very close to the color of dry blood.

"Well, why don't we go outside." She took one look at the door.

"Ok…." I follow her out. I shot a look at Tweek. His face surely showed confusion.

Then again I was confuse too. Why does she want to talk about to me?

* * *

**Lovely and Awesome ocs;**

**Rosella (Age 14) - XXXHimura911XXX**

**Lynda Kara Rivera (Age 14) - ToOoFaKiNd**

**Sara Bennett (Age 13) - Emo-Nerdy-Insane-Writer**

**Marisa Daria Sossani (Age 14) and Vito Amir Sossani (Age 15) - live. laugh. shop.**

**Teresa McKay (Age 14) and Jake Phillip McKay (Age 13) - tazrr.**

**Vivienne "Vivi" Sykes (Age 14) - PiScEs-BlOsSoM69**

**Bechira (Age 14) - Bloodshed Gal**

**Alice Lufkin "Luffy" (Age 14) - Yumi loves the Darkness**

**Christy Clare Morejon (Age 14) - ChristyCullen101**

**Johnathen Ronald Barlow (Age 14) - Dnny By**

**Rhiannon Edwards (Age 14) - xXBeyondBirthdayXx**


	10. the goth's dream

**YAY THE TENTH CHAPPY! PARTY AT MY PLACE! But since it's my house I DIBS PASSING OUT ON THE TABLE! XD**

**Chapter ten; the goth's dream**

I follow Henrietta to an dirty, graffiti-cover ally between the diner and some store. She took out a lighter and a cigarette out of a pocket that I fail to notice before.

"So, what do you want to talk to me about?" I asked as she lit her cigarette and took a puff.

"Suzi, have you ever had weird dreams since you came to South Park?" She asked, not looking at me. My eyes widen. How did she know? She turn to face me. She must have notice my freak out expression. "You do, don't you?"

"Yes, how do you know?" I stare at her eyes. They didn't seem to be mean or anything.

"When was it you came here? Saturday?" She asked, looking up at the now gray cloud-covered sky, probably not listening to the question I just asked.

"Yes. Why are you asking me all this!" I was beginning to feel a little angry and scare. "What's the meaning of all this!"

"So, it was Saturday right?" She took a other puff.

"YES! But what is it to you!" I yell at her.

She turn to face me. "And at Saturday night you begun to have a strange dream right? One that you continue to have every night you been in South Park?"

"Yes. Once again, what's it too you?" I asked, trying to control myself from hitting her.

"Well, every since Saturday, I begin to have a dream. A weird one."

"And?" By now, I was so annoy.

"One that has you in it." My anger and annoyance turn into confusion. "Suzi, have you been to a place, well more like a mansion that's very big and has servants, maids and a Headmaster with a Mistress and their daughter?"

"No, I never been or saw a place like that. Why?"

"Well, don't get scare or anything but…." She paused and look down. I took one step closer, feeling curious.

"But what?" She look up. I gasped. Her eyes had a hint of sadness.

"Geez, how do I say this but…..in the dream….you were murdered…"

* * *

(POV Change)

"DAMN IT!" A furious female's voice yell through out the entire mansion, making little things shake.

"Oh, great there she goes again…" A other female said, adding a sigh before drinking out of her cup of tea in the mansion's fine library.

"Wonder what she lost this time…" A male said, helping himself to pour a other tea for himself. He look at the doorway. Standing there was a other male, who walk in. "Hello, Kyle. Would you like some tea?"

"Why not." Kyle sat down on a couch across the female. He look around them. "It's so peaceful here. Unlike out there." He look at the doorway.

"Indeed it is." The male said, while the female nodded her head in agreement. "Here's your tea." He handed it over.

"Thank you." Kyle thanked, before taking a sip. "It's good. Who made it?" He look at the female.

"It wasn't me. We all know I suck when it comes to making food or drinks." She shrugged.

"It was Lynda." The male answered. Kyle nodded.

"I had a feeling since you don't know how to cook or make drinks, especially tea." He took a other sip. "And very good tea."

"So then, what did Wendy lose this time?" The female asked, changing the subject.

Kyle shook his head. "It wasn't Wendy. It was Red. She lost one of her many knives." He signed.

The female stare at him. "Again? Well, I think she shouldn't worry. She already has over a thousand."

"More like over a million." A other female voice said. They turn to the doorway. "Hey, Johnathen, pour me a cup of tea will you?"

"All right Rosella." He begun to pour her one as she walk in and handed to her as she sat down next to Kyle.

"Hey, sis didn't you go hunting with the others?" Kyle said as he look at his sister.

She took a sip of tea before answering him. "No. It was Craig's, Christy's, Clyde's, and Kenny's turn."

"Hm, so when do you go hunting?" He asked.

"Tomorrow, along with Jem, Wendy, and Kat. When do you hunt?"

"A day after you guys hunt." Johnathen answered. "Me, Kyle -"

"Is this a hangout or what?" All turn to see the male who interrupted. Then, at once they all stood up.

"Oh, sorry Stan. Do you need one of us." Jem said.

"No, Just that Craig and the others are back from hunting. And save your energy. In four hours the meeting will begin and after that we're leaving. So, go eat and get prepare because by eight o' clock, we're moving out."

"Yes sir." All said together as if one.

"Good." He look out a window. "Nighttime is coming near." He gave out a evil smile, one that show off very white and sharp teeth. He took one last look at them and turn around to leave.

* * *

(At the diner)

"What?" Alice whispered to her bear. "Are you sure? Okay." Teresa look at her.

"Alice, is something wrong?" She whisper in her ear.

"Hey, Teresa, what was it you ordered again?" Johnathen asked as the food came.

"A sandwich and some Cola-coca without ice." She answered. She turn back to whisper to Alice. "What's wrong.

"Alice will tell you when we are walking. Just you and your brother." She whisper back. Teresa nodded.

Tweek look out the window. "What's taking her long?" He asked himself.

* * *

(Back to Suzi.)

"What?" I asked, taking some steps back.

"You were murder. Outside from the mansion." She said.

"What was the dream?" I asked. She look at me, confuse.

"What?" She asked, blinking.

"What happen in the dream?" She look away. I walked towards her until I was near her.. "Tell me everything."

She turn to face me. "All right. But you must swear never to tell anyone. And I mean anyone. Not your friends. Not your cousin Tweek. Or your parents or any other adult. No one."

"I swear, on my cousin's, Tweek, life." I said.

* * *

*A-CHOO!* A-CHOO* Tweek sneezed, rubbing his eyes.

"Hey, Tweek you almost sneezed on my taco!" Clyde cried out.

"Are you sick?" Lynda asked.

"No." He answered, grabbing his coffee mug to take a sip.

"Well, maybe someone is talking about you." Sara said.

"Yep. If you sneeze twice, it supposedly means someone is talking about you." Rhiannon said.

"But who?" Tweek wondered.

* * *

"Okay, here it goes." Henrietta said, taking a deep breath.

(Okay this is in flashback mode so it can be easily for you guys to understand the dream. It's in third person. Also, just a heads up, the next will be weird and awkward.)

_"Henrietta!" The Head house-maid call out. _

_"Yes, Mrs. Dollum?" Henrietta said, as she enter the rich living room. In it was a other maid who was dusting the furniture and photo frames. _

_"Henrietta," The other maid said. "Mrs. Dollum is in there. She pointed at the closet. _

_"Thank you." She turn towards her. "Yes, Mrs. Dollum."_

_The head maid turn around. In her arms was a soft spring themed blanket. "May you please put this in the closet of the headmaster's bedroom?" _

_"Yes, Ma'am," She gave her the blanket. _

_"Thank you ever much." She turn to the closet. Henrietta left toward the stairs, knowing that the headmaster's bedroom was on the third floor. _

_Once then she open the door and step in. No one was in there. She walk towards the closet and left the blanket there. She look around again. On the desk she notice a half-compete sew hand chief. She walk towards it. It was belonged to the Mistress. _

_That's strange. And this is the exactly same one that she begun last week. Why is it she isn't working on it? She thought. She turn to leave. _

_"Maybe, she forgot." She said to herself. She look out the window. And nearly screamed. _

_Outside was the Mistress in the cool evening weather. And she wasn't alone. There was a man with her. And not just any man. _

_"What is Mr. DeLore doing with the Mistress?" She asked herself, looking away. It was very known that the DeLore household hated the household she was working and living with. In fact, both households hated each other so much that they started a little war against each other. She turn to see them. Both were kissing each other good-bye. Henrietta look away again. "This can't be happening?" She look again. _

_Mr. DeLore was already walking. But the Mistress was looking at him. She was looking right at Henrietta. By her expression, she was clearly scare that now someone knew about the secret affair she was having. _

_Henrietta look away and ran off. "I have to tell the headmaster." She said to herself._

_She ran down the stairs and almost ran into the head maid. "Oh, Henrietta did you deliver the blanket?" _

_"Yes Ma'am." She said quickly. "Can you tell me where the head master is please?" She asked. _

_"He's in his private library. May you deliver this?" She handed her a black pan._

_"Yes, ma'am." She turn and walk away. Well more like run. _

_"Master?" She asked in a small timid voice as she reached the huge library._

_"Back here." He call out. She walk towards the voice. He was at a desk, working on some papers. Far away, near the corner was a sliver tray with some bread and cheese crumbs, a small sliver knife with a black wooden handle and a empty sliver cup. He look up from his papers. "Yes, Henrietta?" _

_"Mrs., Dollum ask me to give you this, sir." She show him the pen. _

_"Ah, thank you." She look down, remember what she saw a couple of minutes ago. "Um, sir…"_

_"Yes, Henrietta?" _

_"I…um…saw sometime not good…" She look at him in the eyes. He look worry._

_"What was it?" He asked, worried._

_"I saw…..I saw….." She shut her eyes and took a deep breath. I have to tell him. She thought. "I saw your wife kissing Mr. DeLore!" She yelled. She open her eyes. And saw he was very angry. _

_"Why are you lying!" He said, trying to clam himself. _

_"I'm not. Sir, I tell the truth. I witnessed it myself!" She defended herself, feeling scare._

_"It's not true. Not true!" He stood up and look at her. "Why are you now lying, Henrietta?"_

_"I'm not! Your wife truly did that!" _

_"Liar." He was pretty much mad and couldn't control himself. _

_"I'M NOT LYING!" She screamed. _

_"You know what, Henrietta? You know what I hate liars. And you know what Henrietta? You. Are. A. LIAR!"_

_"I'M NOT! I SWEAR I'M NOT! I SAW YOUR WIFE KISSING MR. DELORE!" _

_"SHUT UP!" Then in a flash, he grab the knife and slash her right eye. Henrietta let out a loud, terrifying scream as she fell to the floor. "HOW DARE YOU SAID THAT ABOUT MY WIFE! AND YOU KNOW HOW MUCH I HATE MR. DELORE!" He yell in rage. _

_She stood up and ran out, before the Master could yell "Get out of my sight."_

_While she ran in the hallway, she ran past the Mistress. _

_"HENRIETTA!" She yell as Henrietta ran off. She simply ignore her and ran outside just as Mrs. Dollum turn to the corner. _

_"How could he! HOW COULD HE!" She screamed as she was outside. Her hand cover the wound. Tears fell out of her left eye while blood pour out the cut. Using her left hand, she bend down to get snow and put it on the cut. Then, she begun to cry out of control._

_"Hello, are you all right?" She turn to see a blond girl with black roots and just wore a simply black dress. Her black eyes widen. "What's with all the blood! And is your eye cut!" She kneed down. Henrietta just nodded. "Wait here." She ran off, When she came back, she was holding a rag. "Don't worry it's clean. Here, let me help." She wrap it around Henrietta's head to cover the eye. "It'll cover it but you should go to the house for help. If not, it'll only get worse._

_"Thank you." Henrietta said in a small, scare voice._

_"Who did this?" She demanded. Henrietta look down. "Who did it?" She repeated._

_"The master." She said, softly. "he got angry at me for saying I witness his wife kissing Mr. DeLore. But it's true. I did see them two together." She look up to the girl. The girl was clearly angry. She stood up._

_"He may not listen to me, but I know he will listen to his daughter." She turn to Henrietta. "You should go inside. Tell Mrs. Dollum that you had a accident outside. She'll take care of you. I'll speak to his daughter." She walk towards the house. _

_"Wait, what's your name?" Henrietta asked._

_"Just call me Suzi!" She yell as she enter the house._

_Henrietta stood up and walk to the maids' quarters where Mrs. Dollum was at for help. And the head maid almost had a heart attack._

_"Henrietta, what happen!" She scream, causing all the maids to turn around and look. Some screamed, while others drop what they were holding. Henrietta just look down and let a tears fall out._

* * *

_What's taking her long? Henrietta thought as Mrs. Dollum finish fixing her wound._

_"Well, it's done. Must have been some accident you had." Mrs. Dollum sighed and begin to put the supplies away. "Just be careful next time."_

_"Yes Ma'am." She wondered about Suzi. What's taking her long?_

_"Mrs. Dollum!" A servant cried out as he knock on the door. She open the door. _

_"Yes."_

_"Have you seen Suzi, a friend of the-"_

_"Yes I know her. What do you if I seen her?" She put her arms on her hips._

_"She's been missing for two hours! She's not here or at her house!" He yell. Mrs. Dollum's eyes widens. _

_"Did you send a search team for her!" _

_"Yes. Just a moment ago, we sended-"_

_"OH MY DEAR SWEET LORD!" A other male's voice that sounded far away. Henrietta stood up and ran towards the voice before Mrs. Dollum or the male servant could leave. She ran until she reach down a hill. At the bottom was male servants, more like the search team, standing there with torches and surrounding something. _

_Henrietta ran behind some of them and look at what they were staring at._

_It was Suzi._

_"No…." Henrietta thought as tears begin to fall out her working eye. _

_It was Suzi all right. But, her throat was slash open, blood on it and around her. Her eyes were left open in a terrified expression and her skin was as white as the snow around her corpse. _

_"SUZI!" Henrietta scream's was heard all the way around. _

* * *

"And that was what the dream was about." Henrietta said, taking a other puff.

"So, I was murder. Man, what a fuck up dream you had." I look at her. She was looking back.

"Yeah, I know. But it get's weird." She said, in a weird tone.

"Weird?" I asked.

"Ever since I had that dream on Saturday, I don't know how, but I got this." She lifted her right bangs that was covering her right eye. Right on her eye was a scar. A scar the look like a knife cause it.

**Don't worry, I'll update soon! And thanks for the reviews! I love them! And for new people read the bottom.**

**Lovely and Awesome ocs;**

**Rosella (Age 14) - XXXHimura911XXX**

**Lynda Kara Rivera (Age 14) - ToOoFaKiNd**

**Sara Bennett (Age 13) - Emo-Nerdy-Insane-Writer**

**Marisa Daria Sossani (Age 14) and Vito Amir Sossani (Age 15) - live. laugh. shop.**

**Teresa McKay (Age 14) and Jake Phillip McKay (Age 13) - tazrr.**

**Vivienne "Vivi" Sykes (Age 14) - PiScEs-BlOsSoM69**

**Bechira (Age 14) - Bloodshed Gal**

**Alice Lufkin "Luffy" (Age 14) - Yumi loves the Darkness**

**Christy Clare Morejon (Age 14) - ChristyCullen101**

**Johnathen Ronald Barlow (Age 14) - Dnny By**

**Rhiannon Edwards (Age 14) - xXBeyondBirthdayXx**

**Kenny, Cartman, Craig, Stan, Pip, Token, Clyde, Bebe, Damien, Kyle, Tweek, Red, Ze Mole (Christophe)and Butters are taken!**

**Here's the oc details;**

**Your oc is (choose one);**

**A. Human**

**B. From Dark realm**

**C. From Light realm**

**D. Hunter clan**

**If you choose A;**

**Name (nickname if want to);**

**Age (can be any age);**

**Gender;**

**Hair (you can detail it like if it's wavy or layers.);**

**Skin;**

**Eye (can be two colors);**

**Outfit (Detail it!):**

**Personality;**

**Crush;**

**Goes with (you guys will have to look in the reviews to see if that person is taken); Stan, Kyle, Craig, Tweek, Token, Butters, Clyde,**

**If you choose B;**

**Name (can be nickname);**

**Age;**

**Gender;**

**Hair (detail it);**

**Monster (Werewolf, Vampire, demon etc. Also detail it if they have wings or something);**

**Regular skin color;**

**Monster fur or skin color;**

**Eyes;**

**Outfit (Can be Goth);**

**Their human enemy;**

**Element power;**

**Goes with (they really don't have to. Also check reviews if that person is taken);**

**If you choose C;**

**Name (nickname if like);**

**Age;**

**Gender;**

**Skin;**

**Eyes;**

**Hair (DETAIL IT!);**

**Outfit (Sorry no Goth or punk. Also they will wear uniforms.);**

**Weapon (Guns);**

**If you choose D;**

**Name (nickname if like);**

**Age;**

**Gender;**

**Skin;**

**Eyes;**

**Hair;**

**Outfit (It can be regular outfits like jeans but they need at least one fur item. It can be a type of jewlary and can also be a wolf tooth or something like that. Fur can be wolf, fox, bear, deer or Indian like. Teeth can be wolf, fox, bear, or even shark.)**

**Weapon (Sword or arrows. No guns.);**

**Spirit animal (Wolf, Bear, Fox Fish etc);**

**That's all! Feel free to PM me for help.**


	11. the reflections

**Contest is still going on, details are in the beginning of chapter 9.**

**Chapter 11; the reflections**

I know it would be and is rude but I couldn't help stare at Henrietta's mysterious scar that was on her right eye.

"It's weird, huh?" Henrietta said, with what look like a little smirk. "Ever since I had that dream I been heaving this scar."

"It's more like ironic I'll say." I look at the ground.

"Yeah, well…." She turn to leave. "See ya."

"Is that all you wanted to talk about?" I asked. She stop and turn around.

"Yeah, that's all. Don't worry I'll keep you updated if anything weird happens." She give out a small sly grin before leaving me. I thought about the scar and the dream. "Am I going to get murder soon?" I wonder about this as I watch some of the gray clouds moving overhead.

"Maybe, maybe not. Who knows, let's just wait and see." A male voice answer my question. I slowly turn around.

And once again chills went up my spine and panic has take over my body.

* * *

(At the diner)

Tweek look over at the door as Henrietta walk in, wondering why his cousin wasn't coming in. "Where's Suzi?" He asked the whole group. Most either shrugged or said "I don't know."

"She's probably still outside." Teresa said with a small smile.

"Yeah, she must be." Jake also said with a small smile. "Right?" He turn to Alice. And stop smiling. "Alice, what's wrong?" He whisper low so no one else can here.

"Alice sense someone is here." She whisper back. Jake's eyes widen.

"Good or bad?" He quickly look out the window, seeing no one.

"Most likely bad." They both look at each other. She shut her eyes. "Mr. Pooky says it's a male." She open her eyes, that had fear in them. "And the male is from the dark realm."

* * *

(Suzi.)

Someone was there but I couldn't see their whole body. All I know that the he were hiding in the shadows, at the back of the ally, since I could see two dark violet lights, most likely being eyes…that could be seen in darkness.

I took a deep breath. "Who are you?" I try to said calmly but fail.

"What does it matter to?" He said back.

"It matters to me!" I yell, now angry at him.

"It won't matter." He close his eye for a while. I took a step back, afraid that he would suddenly attack me. He reopen them. "What matters is tonight."

My jaw fell open. "Are you going to rape me because I swear if you do, I will fucking murder you before you lay a finger on me!" I closed my fists, ready to fight him.

But instead he gave out a small laugh. "No, I don't go around raping little girls."

"I'm not little!" I shouted. He didn't do anything.

"I really don't care. Anyway, remember what you friend, Alice, said?" I let go of my fists.

"What? How do you know Alice?" I asked, curious and dying to know.

"Let's just say, we crossed each other's path a long time ago. Anyhow, do you remember what she said?"

_"Mr. Pooky said it'll be dangerous tonight and nighttime will become nightmare." Alice said, looking down at her white bear._ I remember her saying that.

"So, you do remember." I look at him.

"Yeah." A thought went in my head. "Wait, you know what she means! Is something going to happen tonight!"

"Yes, of course I do. But why should I spoil it for you?"

I bite my lip. "Can you at least tell me something about it or tell me what to do."

"I can tell you one thing only. And it's advice." A small smile went on my face.

"What is it?" I asked.

"It's very simply. Don't trust anyone, not even your cousin, Tweek, I believe that was his name." And then in a flash, he ran past me and disappear.

"Don't trust Tweek? Why?" I look down.

"SUZI!" I turn around to see Tweek, Alice, and Jake. Tweek ran toward me. "Why are you still here? It's almost dark and we're going to leave soon."

"Um, sorry I was just thinking." I said.

"Well, we should go in now. It's cold!" Jake look up at the sky. It was now cloudless and was midnight blue with little stars.

"Yeah, we should." I said. I follow Tweek into the diner. Alice came behind me.

"Suzi, was anyone else with you, besides Henrietta." She asked. _Should I tell her or not._ I wonder. She must have saw me wondering. "It's ok to tell Alice, Suzi. Alice won't tell any one. Not even Tweek. Alice promises."

"No one was even there after Henrietta left." I lie again. Alice grab me by the arm and made us stop.

"Suzi, it's okay to tell Alice." She said, calmly, letting go of my arm.

"It was no one, I swear."

"It was a male wasn't it?" She asked.

"How did you know?" I quickly cover my mouth when I realize I told her. Alice's eyes grew wide. She quickly look away.

"He's here. He's back." She muttered.

"Who is he?" I asked. She turn to face me.

"No one, sorry, but it's none of your businesses." She started to walk.

"Alice, who is that guy? How do you know him?" I asked.

"What did he said to you?" She asked, ignoring my other questions.

"Um, he just said that I should remember what you said, and that he knows you because you two crossed paths and…..not to trust anyone…" The last four words came out small and low. He said not to trust anyone. Does that include Alice too?

"Hm….." She look ahead. I follow her glaze and saw Jake looking at us, from the door. Then, she walk towards him. I follow behind.

"Okay…" Was all he said. He open the door for us and we all went inside.

"So, Suzi what did you and Henrietta talk about?" Tweek asked as he sat down next to Craig.

"None of your businesses." I sat down next to him. I look at Alice. She and Jake were whispering something Teresa. Teresa's eyes widen went she heard what they said. _What are you telling her, Jake, Alice?_ I thought as Teresa stood up.

"Sorry, but we got to go." She said as she pick up her trash on a tray.

"Yep, see you guys tomorrow." Jake said with a wave.

"Bye!" Alice said with her little innocent voice. As she walk by me, I grab her by her dress.

"What are you guys doing?" I asked. She gently push my hand away.

"Just going home. It's started to get dark." She said. She look at the floor. "Suzi, you drop your pencil."

"What?" She bend down to get pencil.

"Be careful of what happens tonight. Be very careful. And watch your back." She whisper as she handed me the pencil. with a smile and a wave she left.

"Be careful?" I mutter to myself.

"Hey, is that my pencil?" Clyde asked.

"No, I think it's mine." Christy said as she look at it.

"Isn't it Tweek's?" Vivi said.

* * *

(Alice and the others)

"So, he told Suzi not to trust anyone." Teresa said as she Alice, and Jake walk in the east direction to their houses. Alice simply nodded. "Why would he said that?"

"Alice doesn't know." She said, hugging Mr. Pooky more closely. "Alice asked My. Pooky but Mr. Pooky doesn't know what it means either."

"Don't trust anyone. Why would he tell Suzi that? And why Suzi? It's clearly obvious that she doesn't know anything." Jake look at the two girls.

"Alice doesn't know either. Alice asked Mr. Pooky and he said that they need Suzi." She look down at the bear.

"For what trough?" Teresa look up. "What are they planning?"

"Maybe we will found out tonight. For now let's get our things ready. Alice will meet over at your house." Jake and Teresa nodded. Alice turn and went to open her house.

* * *

(Back to Suzi)

Great, I'm getting lightheaded. I thought as I held my hand to the wound. It was started to hurt. I turn to Tweek. "Hey, Tweek can we go home?" I asked. He turn to me.

"Why?" He look at my hand which was on the wound. "Oh, does it hurt?"

I nodded. "I'm started to feel lightheaded."

"Okay. We can go now if you want."

I smile. "Thanks." How can that guy said not to trust Tweek?

* * *

I waited outside as Tweek went to help the others clean up. I look at the sky. Can I really trust that guy? What if he's the one that I can't trust? That he's really lying to me instead? I snap out of it as I heard the door open. I turn to see Christy.

"Hey." She said with a smile,

"Hi." I said. I look behind her if anyone else came out. No one. "Where's the others.

"Clyde, Token, Marisa, Vito, Reese, Red, and Johnathen are going to stay a little longer. And while cleaning up, Tweek accidentally spill soda on Craig, Lynda and Rhiannon. Vivi is helping Lynda and Rhiannon with cleaning up the soda."

"That sucks." I said.

"Yeah." She turn and look in front of her. And her eyes turn wide.

"What?" I asked. She said nothing just stood there. I look in front of me to see what she was looking at.

"In front of us was a small brown painted store with a one and a long rectangular glass window. Then I saw what she was looking at. Our reflections. Or what look like them.

Christy's reflection had black curls with black eyes and wore a weird black gothic dress with a black choker with little sliver crosses. And was that black devil wings on her? My reflection wasn't even me. It was some girl with dark red hair, red eyes and wore a blood red and black gothic dress. Both reflections were even looking at us. They look like they were talking even trough we couldn't hear them. I could hear my heartbeat right now while Christy's breathing was a little loud. Both of us were probably frozen in fear.

The red-hair girl saw us first. She stop talking and look at us. A evil smile was on her face, showing sharp pointy teeth. Christy's reflection look at the girl and stop talking. She turn and look at us. She blink and suddenly her black eyes turned blood red while a evil smile also came on her face, showing sharp fangs. I don't know since I felt frozen but I screamed. Both said something at the same time and disappeared in the darkness. The only thing in the window was me and Christy's terrified reflections, both back to normal.

At the same exact time, me and Christy turn and face each other. "Did you see that!" I said, well almost yell, all scare.

"Yeah!" She said, scare and terrified as me. Then, at once again we turn to the window. The reflections were still the same.

"Do you think it was a hallucination?" Christy asked.

"Maybe so." I took a deep breath, my heartbeat going down. I look across the street and starting walking towards the window.

"What are you doing?" Christy asked.

"Maybe it was a prank. Just two stupid girls who were inside. They're probably cracking up inside." I peer in the window.

"Well?" Christy asked, behind me.

"It's too dark. Looks like it's abandon."

"It is." Christy said.

"How do you know?" She pointed at a sign near the door:

**_FOR LEASE_**

**_CALL 555-7557_**

"Oh." I said, sounding like a complete idiot.

"What's that?" She pointed at something on the window. I look at it. It looking like writing scratch in but from inside the window. And it look like it was done by a knife.

"It says," As I read it. "'Be afraid of the dark.'" I blinked.

"Be afraid of the dark?" Christy asked. "What is that suppose to mean?" I shrugged.

"It's weird through. They scratch it from the inside backwards so we can read it. They must be really good at writing backwards."

"Yep."

"Who screamed!" We turn to see Tweek.

"I did." I said, raising a hand.

"Why?" Craig asked, from behind.

"Cuz…" Christy nudge me with her elbow. I look at her. She shook her head.

"Well?" Craig folded his arms as Lynda, Vivi and Rhiannon came out.

"We saw a cat get run over!" I lied. Lynda and Rhiannon look shock.

"Really?" Vivi asked.

"I have a cat!" Rhiannon said.

"Is it red?" Christy asked.

"No. It was black."

"Okay, good it wasn't kill." I said.

"So, you just scream for a stupid reason then." Craig said.

"Hey, I like cats so shut up." I said in my defense.

"What time is it anyway?" Lynda said, quickly changing the subject.

"It's almost eight." Tweek said.

"Well, I'm going cuz on TV there's a new show coming out and it looks interesting." She said with a smile.

"Oh, is it the new NCIS season?" Vivi asked.

"No, I forgot what it was call."

"Okay. Bye. " Vivi said with a small wave.

"See you guys tomorrow." Rhiannon said. She and Vivi turn and walk together in the same direction.

"Are you guys going?" I turn to Lynda and Christy.

"She walks in the same direction as us." Craig said, pointing at Christy.

"And I live in the same neighborhood as you guys." Lynda said.

"Well, let's go." We started walking home.

* * *

(Somewhere else.)

"It's almost eight." Stan said, looking at his golden pocket watch as he look out the window which show a nice view of South Park.

"Stan. We'll back and everyone is ready." A voice said behind him. He turn to see two girls.

"Hello Red, Christy. Is everyone ready?" He asked.

"Yes, I just said that." Christy roll her eyes. "Everyone's waiting at the living room."

"Good." He look at them both. "Where were you two?" He folded his arms across his chest.

"Um…." Red look at Christy.

"You guys went to South Park didn't you?" He look in their eyes. "And don't bother lying."

"It was her idea." Christy pointed at Red.

"Christy!" Red turn to Stan.

"Well?"

Red look at Christy then Stan. She look down. "Yeah, we did." She look up when she sense Stan's anger. "Don't worry, no one saw us!"

"You sure!" He glare at her.

"Yes…well not really….only two people saw us." Stan did a face palm.

"Who was it?" He asked, still covering his face with his hand.

"Christy's human self and the girl Suzi….." Red look up as Stan made a fist ready to hit her. She quickly brace herself. But he stop himself.

"I'm not going to hit you. But, you better do good tonight okay?" He said.

"Yes sir" she plainly said, relieve that he didn't hit her.

In the living room, the grandfather clock started to dong.

Stan smile. "Good, now it's eight." He look out the window. "Now let's show them why they should be afraid of the dark!"

* * *

**DUN DUN DUN! CLIFF HANGING CHAPPY! I always wanting to do one. I'll upload again in April okay! Oh, and thanks for the reviews! Also, for new people oc details are on chapter 10.**

**Lovely and Awesome ocs;**

**Rosella (Age 14) - XXXHimura911XXX**

**Lynda Kara Rivera (Age 14) - ToOoFaKiNd**

**Sara Bennett (Age 13) - Emo-Nerdy-Insane-Writer**

**Marisa Daria Sossani (Age 14) and Vito Amir Sossani (Age 15) - live. laugh. shop.**

**Teresa McKay (Age 14) and Jake Phillip McKay (Age 13) - tazrr.**

**Vivienne "Vivi" Sykes (Age 14) - PiScEs-BlOsSoM69**

**Bechira (Age 14) - Bloodshed Gal**

**Alice Lufkin "Luffy" (Age 14) - Yumi loves the Darkness**

**Christy Clare Morejon (Age 14) - ChristyCullen101**

**Johnathen Ronald Barlow (Age 14) - Dnny By**

**Rhiannon Edwards (Age 14) - xXBeyondBirthdayXx**


	12. who's afraid of the dark

**Chapter 12; Who's afraid of the dark?**

Aunt didn't have not a cow but more like a elephant when she saw the bandage covering the wound on my head.

"SUZI WHAT HAPPEN!" She screamed, almost like she just witness a murder. She drop what she was doing and holding, which was unfortunately putting away dishes, so five glass plates cracked like eggs as soon as they hit the floor. "Are you okay!" She lifted my chin, turning my head to the left so she can see the wound better. "What happen! Does it hurt! It is serious! Does it need stitches!"

I threw my hands in the air and took a step back. "Auntie, it's okay! I feel fine!" Well, half fine. The wound is okay but after all the strange things that happen today, the warning and the "advice" is making me scare of what's going to happen tonight.

"Are you sure!" She screamed, almost making me and Tweek turn deaf.

"Yes. I just feel a little lightheaded that's all." I answer back, saying it in a calming voice, hoping that she will clam down. She did, just a little.

"All right. Just go to sleep then. But how did it happen?" She asked.

"I fell." She look at Tweek. "It wasn't his fault. I just ran fast and fell in the snow." She turn to me.

"But, the snow is soft. Did you fall on a rock or something?"

"Yes." Now that was the truth. In the other 'world', I did fall on a rock. I notice Tweek staring at me with a confuse look on his face. "I'm going to do homework now." I turn around and ran up the stairs to my room before Aunt or Tweek can said anything. But it didn't help out much. As soon as I shut and door and threw my backpack in the corner of the room, there was a knock at the door. I sighed, knowing who it was. "You can come in Tweek."

Tweek opened the door and walk in. I sat on my bed, taking off my shoes and changing into warm black slippers. "Suzi? About what you said to Aunt, well my mom."

"Yes?" He was biting his lip.

"Why did you tell her that you fell on a rock when there was none around where you feel at? And now that I think about it, how can you get a wound that looks like a rock made it when you just fell on snow?"

I sighed. "Because Tweek I….." I paused. I wanted to tell him about the other place I was at where there wasn't South Park and a other Vivi, Christy, Tweek and Teresa. But if I tell him, he'll most likely think I'm going insane. And that would be a lot of family problems. _"It's very simply. Don't trust anyone, not even your cousin, Tweek." I can't even tell him that, can I?_

"Because you?" Tweek said, snapping me out of my thoughts. I know I have to lie.

"I feel down the little steps that are at the entrance of the school. And must have roll in the snow."

"Okay. But how you can you roll so far out? And there were footprints. Your footprints," Damn, he's good.

"I'm going to change to my pj's so leave." I finally said, dropping the subject and praying he would forget it.

"Okay." He left, shutting the door gently. I lay back on my bed, looking at the ceiling. Such a weird day I had today.

* * *

(POV. Changed.)

"Hm, none of that can even make sense." Tweek wondered as he walk down the stairs. He saw his mother putting a coat. She was now wearing her work outfit. "Mom, where are you going?" He asked.

"Your father call. He said he needs my help at work." She smile. "We'll both probably working late tonight. Make sure all doors and windows are lock up. And take care of Suzi." She walk out.

"Okay. Bye." He lock up the door and went up the stairs to his room. "Guess I'll get started on my homework. And have to help Suzi on her homework for sleeping and being in the nurse's office. Wait, what was the homework again?" He sigh as he shut the door and took his coat off. He took a step towards his window, making sure it was lock even through his room was on the second story floor. "I'll just call someone for it. Guess I'll make food for us too and huh?"

He look outside the window, seeing a male figure standing in front of the house. He was wearing a long black coat, black pants that cover his shores and a black scarf that strangely cover his nose and mouth. He was looking right at Tweek. "Craig?" Tweek thought. He open the window. "Craig is that you!" The man simply said nothing and walk away. "Weird…" Tweek said shutting the window and locking it.

* * *

"Jake, hurry up!" Teresa said, as she lock the backyard door. She heard her brother's footsteps running down the stairs. "You done?" She turn to face him.

"Yeah. What?" He asked as he saw his sister's look.

"You're wearing your uniform?" She said, as she look at the pure white suit uniform for guys of the Rose Angels. The uniform consisted of a pure white suit with black slacks but since there were teams in that agency, each uniform had the colors of black, white and the color of the team that person was in. Jake's uniform was the white suit with a black collar, along with cuffs, with orange trimming on them. On his pants were two black lines, with orange trimming, that run down on the sides of the slacks, one on the right and one on the left. (I'll draw and upload a picture of the uniform.) All the buttons were black and instead of a tie, was a

"Yeah. I think Alice call for backup since tonight, you know." Jake reach in one of his pockets, taking out a small wooden box no bigger then his hand which contained brand new sliver bullets. He quickly whip out one of his semi-automatic handguns, the black one. He quickly fill it with bullets. Teresa look out the window. "Do you have your-" Jake asked before Teresa cut him off.

"Choker on? Yes." Teresa added a smirk as she pointed at the white leather choker which had little chains on it. In the middle was a black and orange rose, while written was right was 'Rose' and on the left was 'Angels', both written in black gothic writing.

"Good." Jake put away his now loaded gun and took out one that look exactly the same as the black one expect for having to be the color of silver. He quickly insert the bullets as someone knocked on the door. Teresa open it.

"Hello Alice." She said with a smile as she gestured her to come in. "So, what's the plan?"

Alice walk in, holding Mr. Pooky, and fully dressed into her uniform which was a sailor suit white dress that stop above her knees. The collar was black with orange trimming, along with the cuffs, and at the bottom of the skirt was black 'cut up' trimming with a orange lace that was one itch above it. (I'll also draw it.) She took out a white gun that was hidden in one of the pockets that was at the side of the dress. "Alice call for backup and told them about what was going to happen. They're already getting backup ready but they may come late so they told Alice and you guys that we will have to stall Stan and the others until backup comes okay?" She check if her gun was fill with bullets. Jake look at her.

"I thought you didn't believe in violence?" Jake asked.

"Alice doesn't believe in it. But Mr. Pooky said it will be dangerous tonight and there are many chances violence will happen. So Alice is just going to be prepare." She look down at Mr. Pooky.

"Okay, so….." Teresa look out the window again, staring up at the full moon. "Can we go now?" She turn to her brother and her friend. "Tonight's a full moon and I can feel power rising in me and I can't wait to get back at a certain someone." She smirked.

"Yes, we can go now." Alice said, putting away her gun and opening the door.

* * *

(ToOoFakiNd, not to sound like a stalker or something but I read your oc fanfic because I needed to know who was in Lynda's family. I'm such a idiot for not asking you who was in Lynda's family earlier. Also forgive for using Alyssa in the fanfic without permission, I'm sorry I didn't ask.)

"This is a cool new show!" Lynda said as she turn the volume up and ate a other handful of popcorn, thinking how lucky she was that that was the last popcorn bag. Her stepsister walk in the living room.

"Lynda, can I use your cell phone?" Her stepsister, Alyssa, asked, looking at Lynda.

"Why?" She asked, her green eyes continuing to look at the TV screen.

"Cuz, my phone just died."

"You can use the house phone." She pointed at the phone that was on the small desk that was on the left of the living room.

"Can't. Mom said something's wrong with the phone. I think it's broken or something."

"Maybe the phone company had a blackout or something. I'm pretty sure they're going to fix it."

" Maybe. Anyway, can I please use your phone?"

"All right. It's on top of my nightstand near the lamp in my room." Alyssa muttered a quick 'thanks' and ran up the stairs towards Lynda's room. Lynda look down at the popcorn bowl. "Great, no more. Oh, well." She stood up and walk towards the kitchen to wash the bowl, along with the other dirty dishes that were there. As she washed it, the phone rang. "Huh? I thought it was broken." She said to herself as she put down the bowl and turn off the sink. She look at the phone. It didn't ring. "Maybe I thought it rang." She turn back to the sink.

_RING_

Lynda quickly spun around and look towards the phone. She look around. _Okay, that time I heard the phone._ She carefully walk towards it, looking closely at the black phone.

_RING_

"Oh." Lynda nearly scream as she jump up. The ring scare her a bit. She pick it up while scolding herself for getting scare of nothing. "Hello?" She asked, wondering if the phone company fix the problem._ It's probably them apologizing that the phone wasn't working because of a mistake they did._

Only it wasn't.

_"Are you afraid of the dark?"_ A male asked.

"Excuse me?" Lynda asked, looking at the phone's screen to see if there was a caller id. The screen was blank.

_"Are you afraid of that dark?"_ He repeated.

"Um, no. Who is this!" She demanded.

_"Are you sure?" _He asked.

"No, I'm not afraid of that dark. Craig is this you? Cuz if it is, I'm gonna kill you."

_"Craig? Is he afraid of the dark?"_

"Craig this isn't funny! Wait, Cartman is this you!" She was beginning to feel angry and wanted to hang up.

_"Cartman? You mean Eric?" _He asked.

"That's it I'm hanging up!" She was about to press 'end' when he said something else.

_"Fine, but I just hope you're not afraid of knives."_ With that he hung up on her.

"Afraid of knives? What a sick joke. It was probably Cartman." She put the phone down, wondering how to get him back.

"Lynda?" She look at the doorway, seeing her stepsister. She look a little confuse.

"Yeah?"

"Who were you talking to?" She asked, holding her sister's cell phone.

"Some idiot prank call us on the phone. Why?" She notice her sister gave her a weird look.

"But the phone is broken."

"But, it rang." Lynda protested, her eyes growing wide.

"It's broken. Mom just call on your cell phone and she said that phone company said something was wrong with our phone and they'll come by tomorrow to see what's wrong with it and fix it. It's been broken since this morning."

"But it rang!" Lynda shouted, looking down. "Someone called!"

"They couldn't have. The phone's not working. It's dead."

"Oh, ok. I guess I must had imagined it."

"Yep. Well I'm going to call my friend now." With that, she walk towards her room.

"Did I really imagine it?" Lynda asked herself that she went to continue to wash the dishes. She look over at the TV. "The show's back on!" She quickly washed the dishes and turn to the TV. And was very surprise to see her stepsister standing a few feet away from her.

"I thought you were going to call your friend. And how did you get down here so far and-" She stop as she saw the look on Alyssa's face. Her face was blank, not showing any emotion. And her eyes looked blank also, like they weren't even alive. "Alyssa, what's wrong?"

Alyssa said nothing. She just stood there frozen, like a statue. Then, she move her right hand holding up a object to her face. It was Lynda's cell phone.

"Alyssa? What are you doing?" Lynda said, looking at her phone.

Alyssa blinked. And let go of the phone.

"Alyssa! What are you doing! If it breaks, huh?" Lynda watch as the phone suddenly turn into a black rubber ball. It bounce on the floor and right back up to Alyssa. Alyssa caught it and the ball transform into a…

Knife.

A large skinny silver gleaming knife.

"Alyssa." Lynda said in a small nervous voice. Her eyes look at the knife that was in her stepsister's hands. Alyssa took a step forward, her hand with the knife back up behind her, ready to kill her Lynda.. "ALYSSA, WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" Lynda screamed as Alyssa charge her hand forward, the knife ready to end Lynda's life.

* * *

**DONT WORRY MY READERS I'LL UPLOAD A OTHER CHAPTER THIS WEEK!**

**Lovely and Awesome ocs;**

**Rosella (Age 14) - XXXHimura911XXX**

**Lynda Kara Rivera and Alyssa (Age 14) - ToOoFaKiNd**

**Sara Bennett (Age 13) - Emo-Nerdy-Insane-Writer**

**Marisa Daria Sossani (Age 14) and Vito Amir Sossani (Age 15) - live. laugh. shop.**

**Teresa McKay (Age 14) and Jake Phillip McKay (Age 13) - tazrr.**

**Vivienne "Vivi" Sykes (Age 14) - PiScEs-BlOsSoM69**

**Bechira (Age 14) - Bloodshed Gal**

**Alice Lufkin "Luffy" (Age 14) - Yumi loves the Darkness**

**Christy Clare Morejon (Age 14) - ChristyCullen101**

**Johnathen Ronald Barlow (Age 14) - Dnny By**

**Rhiannon Edwards (Age 14) - xXBeyondBirthdayXx**

**For new people see chapter ten or nine...**


	13. mirror mirror

Chapter thirteen; Who's afraid of the dark (Mirror Mirror)

"It's colder then last night." Christy said, as she shut her room's window. She turn around to put on her warm plaid-design light blue and white pj's. As she was putting on her pants, the phone rang. "Hello?" She asked as she pick it up.

"Hey, Christy it's me, Butters." Butter's voice said trough the phone.

"Oh, hi Butters, how's it going?" She asked, looking at her mirror-closet door, relief that the reflection was the same instead of the weird one in the window near the diner.

"Nothing much just doing some homework. Well, more like remembering what it was. Do you remember what it was?" He asked.

"Hold up." She went and grab her backpack, which was near her desk that faced the window, showing the backyard of her one-story house. She open it up and took out a white blinder, flipping toward it. "It was a worksheet Mrs. Garrison gave us for social studies, a essay about that one book we're reading in English, and page forty-three of the Algebra textbook, all of the odd numbers and nothing for science."

"Oh, okay. Hey, do you want to do the homework over the phone together?" He asked, sounding a little nervous.

"SURE!" She smack herself on her forehead, calling herself a idiot for screaming into the phone.

"Okay…….Wait up, I'm going to get my stuff." Christy went to sit at her desk, opening a draw to take out a lead pencil and a eraser. She wondered as she look out the window. And screamed.

Outside the window was her reflection.

The reflection of her in a black Gothic dress with the choker and black devil-like wings.

Who was standing right outside her window.

Christy stood up and ran, knocking down her chair and letting go of the phone. She ran at her door, about to unlock it, when she gave a quick glance at the window. No one was there.

"CHRISTY!?!" Butter's voice come out of the phone that lay near the fallen chair.

Her breath gave out in small pants while her heart was still pounding. She begin to walk towards the window but stop halfway, afraid that the weird girl will pop out of nowhere and murder her. Nothing happen. She hold in her breath and shut her eyes, listening for movement that was outside the house and right in her backyard. It was silence, expect for the cold wind blowing and her heartbeat still pounding in her eyes. Nothing. She let out a sigh and open her eyes, feeling her heartbeat go down. Nothing expect for…

"CHRISTY!!!!" Butter's shrill voice screamed from the phone, causing her heartbeat to go up again. She grab the phone.

"Yes?" She asked, hoping she didn't sound scared or anything like that.

"I heard you scream! Did something bad happen!?!"

"Um…..what?" She asked, thinking of a good lie as she sat on her bed.

"I heard you screaming!!! What happen, are you okay!?!"

"Yeah, I'm okay." She pick up her chair and place at the desk.

"Why did you scream?"

"I thought I saw someone. In my backyard. Like a burglar or something." She pick up the blinder and pencil, tossing them down on the bed next to her.

"Really!?! You should call the police or something!"

"It's okay really." She said, feeling glad her heartbeat was turning normal.

"Yes, it's okay. Everything will be okay." Christy's eyes widen and she turn around. In one of the mirror-closet doors, was her reflection. The weird reflection.

Christy dropped and phone and was going to let out a other terrified scream, but was frozen in fear when she look at the reflection's red eyes.

"Don't worry everything will be fine. It'll just be quick and painless, I promise." The reflection smile as she step out of the mirror and walk towards Christy.

Christy was afraid of her heart was going to explode as the other 'Christy' used one of her hands to left up Christy's face.

"You have such a beautiful face. It's a shame I have to kill you." She look at Christy's eyes, seeing the fear in them. A thought pop into her head and a cruel smile pop on her face. "But, then again, I can always use a new puppet."

"What do you mean?" Christy asked in a small whisper, amaze that she spoke while she felt frozen. The other one closed her eyes.

Wait, puppet? No! She means- Christy's thoughts were stop as the other Christy reopen her eyes, which turn into sliver.

-----

"Christy! Christy!" Butters yell into the phone. His heart pound loud in his eyes and he couldn't stop shaking, nor hid the fear in his voice. "Christy!" He remembered hearing her scream and saying she thought she saw a burglar. Could the burglar broke in? And kill Christy? "No." He thought, tears starting to form in his eyes. He had finally had the courage to tell Christy what he felt about her and now she was gone. Forever.

"Yes?" Christy's voice asked through the phone.

"Are you okay? I didn't heard you and I thought I heard someone else there with you. Is someone else with you?" Butters asked, all too fast. He wonder if she could understand all that and hope if she was okay.

"No, it's just the TV you heard. I'm sorry but I have to do something." She said, without any emotion..

"Oh, okay. See you tomorrow." He click 'end', hoping Christy didn't notice the disappointment in his voice.

"Weird. Is it me or did her voice sound different?" He shrugged and went to call Cartman.

-----

Other Christy smile as Christy put down the phone. "Aw, was that your little boyfriend?" Christy didn't said anything. "Oh well, come my little puppet, we have so much to do tonight." Christy obeyed, walking over to her. "Good." She patted her head, as if she was a dog instead of a human being. "Now, my puppet, do you know who Rhiannon lives at?" She asked, looking at Christy's blank hypnotized eyes.

"Yes, master." Christy said in a black voice.

"Show me the way." She asked, with a smirk.

Christy nodded and walk towards the door. "Follow me, please."

"Okay." She smile as she follow Christy. I just love hypnotizing humans. She smile at that, while following Christy.

-----

(It may get a little confusing so the other parallel people will have their names in 'these little marks')

"Ew, stupid little humans. I fucking hate them!!!" A female vampire said to herself as she look down at Rhiannon's neighborhood. She let out a sigh. "Oh, well at least I get kill a human!" She smile, as she jump off the house she was on and landed in front of the door of Rhiannon's house. She shut her eyes and breathed deeply, ready to break in.

"RHIANNON!!!" She turn around and smile at who she saw.

"Shut up!!!" She hissed, yet still smiling. "Christy, what are you doing here? Did you already kill your human self that fast?"

'Christy' sighed. "I was going to but…" She pointed behind her. Stepping forward from her shadow was Christy. "I needed a new puppet so I got one." She gave 'Rhiannon' her evil smile.

"Nice. So, what are you going to do with your, erm, puppet?" 'Rhiannon asked, looking at the controlled Christy.

"I was hoping you'll let me help you deal with your other self. I have something fun plan in mind." She grinned, showing off sharp fangs.

-----

(Suzi)

"Hm, maybe I'm losing my mind." I thought about it. "That has to be it. I mean, right now I'm talking to myself, just like a crazy person would, so maybe I am losing my mind. Yeah, that's it. I'm just losing my mind."

_Or not._ A little voice said in my mind.

"Maybe, I thought I heard that guy warning me. Maybe I just made it up since I hit my head. Yep, that's it. The wound on my head is making me heard things that in reality isn't there."

_There why did Alice ask you all that questions about you seeing a guy, hm?_ The stupid voice in my head.

"Lucky guess?"

_Hm-um right… _The _s_tupid know-it-all voice said back.

"You know what, strew you!" I clap my hand over my head, realizing I said it a little too loud. I hope Tweek didn't heard it. After hearing silence, I release my hand from my lips. "Well, that's different. Just a pure coincidence."

_Um-huh, yeah, just a coincidence. If it was one, which I doubt it, Alice just happen to know a guy was there._

I was about to open and mouth and answer myself, but I shut it. "How would Alice know anyways?"

_"Mr. Pooky said it'll be dangerous tonight and nighttime will become nightmare." Alice said._

_You see? _It asked.

"True. Very true. But still how can she know?"

_By that bear, what's it's name?_

"Mr. Pooky? She did mention that he said that to her. But, he's just a plushie. That wouldn't make sense."

_Hm, it really doesn't._

"Yep." I shut my eyes, wondering about it. Can the bear really know things?

----

**YAY UPDATE!!!! I was going to upload a other chapter but sadly I got grounded, so until next saturday (April 24), I can go back on the computer. Or if I sneak on it. XD**

**For new people see chapter 10 and contest details are on chapter 11 or ten.**

**Lovely and Awesome ocs;**

**Rosella (Age 14) - XXXHimura911XXX**

**Lynda Kara Rivera and Alyssa (Age 14) - ToOoFaKiNd**

**Sara Bennett (Age 13) - Emo-Nerdy-Insane-Writer**

**Marisa Daria Sossani (Age 14) and Vito Amir Sossani (Age 15) - live. laugh. shop.**

**Teresa McKay (Age 14) and Jake Phillip McKay (Age 13) - tazrr.**

**Vivienne "Vivi" Sykes (Age 14) - PiScEs-BlOsSoM69**

**Bechira (Age 14) - Bloodshed Gal**

**Alice Lufkin "Luffy" (Age 14) - Yumi loves the Darkness**

**Christy Clare Morejon (Age 14) - ChristyCullen101**

**Johnathen Ronald Barlow (Age 14) - Dnny By**

**Rhiannon Edwards (Age 14) - xXBeyondBirthdayXx**


	14. long time don't care

**Chapter fourteen; Long time, don't care**

*DING DONG* *DING DONG*

"I'M COMING!" Rhiannon shouted, pushing the 'mute' button on the TV. She run towards the door, wondering who it was and if they didn't mind seeing her in her pj's. "Who cares?" She told herself before opening the door. "Oh, hey Christy." She grinned as she said that. "What do you need?"

Christy look at her, giving Rhiannon a blank expression. Without a sound, she step inside and walked towards the kitchen. Rhiannon look at her. "Christy, what's wrong?" She asked, shutting the door and running into the kitchen. "Christy, what's wrong? Did something happen, it is a emergency?"

Christy simple said nothing, only opening draw which contained the silverware. "Christy what's the matter, are you o-" Rhiannon stop, her eyes lock on what Christy held in her hand. A steak knife. "Christy, what are you going to do. Christy look at her, blankly. Then she started to walk towards her. "Christy? What are you planning?" Christy said nothing. Only walking towards her, the knife gleaming under the kitchen light.

Without any hesitation, Rhiannon turn around, running towards the door. To her shock the door was open and two girls was standing in the doorway.

"Now, where do you think you're going?" Rhiannon gasp. The girl look just like Christy, only wearing a black gothic dress, red eyes and had a evil smile, showing white fangs.

"What? But, Christy's-" Rhiannon started before 'Christy' rudely cut her off.

"Listen, it's a pretty long story so don't bother asking. Also, you're about to died anyway so don't sweat it." She look at Rhiannon's scare expression. "Don't worry, it'll be very quick and painless. Right Rhiannon?" She look at the other girl. Rhiannon look at her too and nearly scream.

The other girl, 'Rhiannon', look just like her. The only difference was her outfit, having a dark red long-sleeve shirt with black cuffs, a black mini-skirt and very high black boots. Her eyes were black and her hair was very much like Rhiannon except having black with dyed colors instead of blonde with colors.

"Yes." 'Rhiannon' answered, smiling at the frighten Rhiannon. "Very quick and painless." She look behind her.

"Oh, Christy." 'Christy said in a sing-song voice. "You can play with little Rhiannon now."

Rhiannon turn around as Christy raised the knife and charged towards her. Feeling hopeless, she shut her eyes and brace herself for the impact.

"Well, that totally went well!" Kyle said as he and his best friend Stan walked towards their neighborhood, coming back from a double date with Stan's girlfriend Wendy and her friend Bebe.

"Yep." Stan agreed, nodding his head. "Hey, Kyle can I come to your house to do homework together?" He asked, looking at the full moon.

"I think you can. Eh, why not. Mom and Ike are shopping and Dad's still at work."

"So no one's home?" Stan asked as they turn around the corner and walked towards Kyle's house.

"Well, my aunt and uncle are staying over since their house destroy in a fire but they're probably in North Park to look for a new house. The only person at home is my cousin, Oliver."

"Oliver? Didn't I meet her once?"

"Yeah." They soon reach Kyle's house. Kyle took out his keys. Stan look up at the full moon while Kyle unlock the door.

"Hey, Kyle is it me or does the moon look more brighter and a little red?" He asked as Kyle was about to step in.

Kyle look up at the moon. "Yeah, it does. Why?"

"I don't know. I mean I never saw the moon like that." Stan continue to look at the moon.

"So?" Kyle asked, getting a little impatient at his friend. The night started to get colder by the minute and he wanted to get in his warm home.

"It's just so weird that the moon's like that? Like, something bad gonna's happen or something." Kyle look at his friend. Then, without a warning, he blurted out laughing. Stan look away from the moon and gave his friend a puzzled look. "What?"

"It's nothing. Just that…."

"Just that what?" Kyle look at him.

"Just that you're all worrying about the moon looking weird and you're afraid-"

"I'm not afraid." Stan said, cutting him off.

"Whatever, anyway like I was saying, you're all scare about the moon looking weird like something's going to happen." Stan gave him a look.

"So? Maybe something can happen otherwise I doubt the moon will look like that."

"Yeah, sure Stan." Kyle used a mocking voice. "Like vampires, werewolves, demons and other monsters are going to come to South Park and do an attack on us tonight and the moon is warning us or something like that. Yeah, Stan, that's going to happen."

"Shut up. I was just thinking that's all. Let's just go to our homework now."

"Whatever." They both step in the house. They walk towards the living room, which had a glass sliding door, facing the backyard that had two trees.

Yet, neither Stan or Kyle saw the three dark figures, one standing at a tree and the other each standing together near a tree.

They didn't see the three figures smirking, their sharp teeth gleaming in the moonlight.

* * *

…

…

…

_Am I dead now?_ Rhiannon thought as several seconds tick by. She heard the other 'Christy' gasp and open her eyes.

In front of her was a different girl, who stop Christy. She had long red-violet hair that reach down all the way to the floor. She wore a black dress that stop mid-way above her knees and had long black arm warmers. The back had a large black bow on it. The trimming of the dress was dark green. Her skin was extremely pale.

The other girl suddenly turn her head to Rhiannon. Her eyes were blue-green with sliver flecks Rhiannon gasped, as she saw the girl's face. "Vivi?"

Vivi just look at her. "Rhiannon get out of here. Now!"

"But Vivi!" She yell.

"I'll explain everything later! Go, NOW!" At first Rhiannon hesitated but seeing the look in Vivi's eyes, she nodded and ran off.

"Huh? Did that girl just say Vivi?" 'Christy' turned and asked 'Rhiannon', who didn't say anything. She then turn to Vivi, looking at her closely. Her eyes suddenly light up. "VIVI! It is you!" I haven't seen you in, what, ages I think. So, how have you been?"

Vivi just glare at her then turn to Christy. She changed her eyes into sliver. Then, Christy look into them. Her dazed, control eyes turn into her normal chocolate brown. She blinked.

"HEY! That's my puppet right there!" 'Christy' screamed.

"Vivi? What am I doing here? What's going on? And why do I have a knife in my-" Christy let out a small scream when she the other Rhiannon and her other self.

"Christy, please just go. I'll explain everything later." Vivi said, glaring at the other two vampires.

"But-"

"Just go!" Christy turn around and left the room.

"Aw, now did you have to make them leave Vivi? We were having some fun." 'Christy' said in a fake pleading voice.

"What are you guys doing here?" Vivi asked harshly to them.

"What?"

"I said, what are you guys doing here?" 'Christy' turn to look at 'Rhiannon'. "You want to tell me what the hell you two are doing here?" 'Rhiannon's eyes narrowed.

"Well, um, Rhiannon? You want to say anything?" 'Christy' ask the other vampire.

"Yeah." 'Rhiannon' said. She smile, showing off her fangs. Suddenly she ran up and kick Vivi in the stomach.

"Ow!" Vivi screamed, falling onto her knees and hugging her stomach in pain.

"I really excepted you showing up, Vivi." 'Rhiannon' said, standing over Vivi. "I really did. I mean, of course if we were going to South Park for the attack, we're bound to see you there. Especially since that's where you move to, to the stupid human world!" 'Rhiannon' raise up ready to punch Vivi. 'Christy' stop her.

"Rhiannon, stop!" She yell as she grab 'Rhiannon's arm.

"Christy, let go of me!"

"NO!"

"LET GO OF ME!" Vivi slowly stood up, letting her arms fall to her sides. She glare at 'Rhiannon'.

"Rhiannon, I had to go to the human world. Me and my family had to move there."

"Yeah, and you become a stupid Human-lover! And damn it Christy, LET GO OF ME!" 'Christy' continue to hang on 'Rhiannon'.

"RHIANNON! STOP IT! REMEMBER OUR ONLY MISSION IS TO KILL THE HUMANS NOT OTHER VAMPIRE AND NOT VIVI!" 'Christy' yelled, still not letting go of the violent 'Rhiannon'.

Vivi's eyes widen when she heard what their mission was. "To kill the humans? WHICH HUMANS!" She demanded.

"IT'S NONE OF YOUR DAMN BUSINESS TRAITOR!" 'Rhiannon' screamed. She swung her arm, her elbow hitting 'Christy' in the face. With that hit, 'Christy' let her go. "You might want to say your goodbyes to your little human friends because tonight is the last time you're ever going to see them." She hissed at Vivi.

"My friends?" She asked, wondering which ones.

"You know, those new stupid humans that you call friends. They're dying tonight and there's nothing you can do about it."

"Rhiannon, if you're going to kill them, you're going to have to pass me first." Vivi blinked, turning her blue-green eyes to dark purple.

'Rhiannon' smirked. "Fine, but you'll regret having to move to the human world."

* * *

(Suzi)

_Ring._

The phone downstairs interrupted my thoughts. I open my eyes and listen to Tweek running down the stairs to answer it.

"GAH, H-h-hel-l-lo?" I heard him stammer. Should he even be drinking coffee at night?

"SUZI!" He yell my name. I sat up. "IT'S FOR YOU!"

_Huh? For me?_ I put on my slippers and ran downstairs.

"Here." Tweek handed me the phone.

"Hello?" I asked, wondering who it was. I guess Tweek wonder who it was since he didn't leave me alone.

_"Listen Suzi. Lynda, Alyssa, Christy, Rhiannon, and Vivi are in danger."_ A weird female voice cried out.

"Um, Who?" I asked.

_"Suzi, they're in danger. And soon Stan, Kyle, and Oliver will be in danger too."_

"Stan and Kyle? And who's Oliver?"

_"Never mind that. They're be in danger soon."_

"But why?" I asked. She didn't answer my question.

_"If I tell you, things will be more complicated."_

"Things are already getting complicated. Who are you anyway and what's going on?"

_"Soon you and Tweek will be in danger, only worse.. " _She said, ignoring my other questions.

"Who are you?" I asked. Tweek gave me a worried look.

_"Never mind that. Just be careful and don't trust anyone, even if it's Tweek."_ She hung up after that.

"Who was it?" Tweek asked.

"It was, um, wrong number." I lied. Tweek look at me closely.

"Suzi, what's going on. Are you lying?" He asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Nothing." I lied once more. "I'm going to watch TV."

_Never mind that. Just be careful and don't trust anyone, even if it's Tweek._ Her words haunted my mind as I into the living room.

Exactly what the hell is going on?

And what can I do to help?


	15. danger

**Chapter fifteen; Danger**

Lynda quickly turn around, grabbing the popcorn bowl she used. Being fast so she can live, she raise it high above her head. As Alyssa charged straight at her and was close, Lynda brought the bowl down, hitting Alyssa on her head, nearly knocking her out. "ALYSSA WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU THINKING! ARE YOU SERIOUSLY GOING TO KILL ME! OR IS THIS YOUR IDEA OF A PRANK! CUZ IF IT IS, IT ISN'T FUNNY!"

Lynda look at her step-sister, now on the floor. The knife fell out of her hand. Lynda bent down and pick it up. "And how did you change my phone into a ball then a knife anyway? Magic?" She look at the knife. Suddenly, she felt something grab her ankle. She look down, seeing Alyssa's hand around her ankle. Without warning, she pull forward Lynda's ankle, making her slip up and fall on her back. "OW! ALYSSA WHAT THE-" She stop as she saw what was happening to Alyssa.

Her silky blonde turn into black, her hair becoming in choppy layers. Her light green eyes suddenly urn into dark green cat-like eyes. "Heh, magic? Magic is for losers." She said in a evil voice, while she stood up. In a voice that sounded so familiarly to Lynda.

"Why do you look exactly like me?" Lynda asked.

"Because. Let's just say I'm a 'monster' side of you." She smile, her sharp teeth gleaming. Her eyes fell upon the knife in Lynda's hand. "Oh, and I'm going to need that."

"Really? Well," Without thinking, Lynda sat up, moving her hand with the knife and slash 'Lynda's left leg, cutting it from the ankle to her knee.

"YOU BITCH, YOU'RE SO FUCKING DEAD!" She yell as Lynda ran out of the kitchen. She stop in the hallway as she saw a body.

"Alyssa?" She asked as she bend down to look at it. It was Alyssa. "Alyssa, are you okay!"

"What just happen?" She replied weakly. Alyssa was on the floor, laying flat on her stomach. Her head faced to the right.

"Are you okay?" Lynda said, turning around to see if the other 'Lynda' as coming. She didn't see her. She turn back to her step-sister and gasp when she notice a small puddle of blood.

"I don't know. My left side of my head hurts." Lynda carefully lift Alyssa's head up. There was small round wound on her head. Blood drip out of it and it look like it was made so getting hit by something hard.

"She did this to you, didn't she?" Lynda asked, wondering if the wound didn't cause any damage to Alyssa's skull.

"Who? That other girl who looks like you? I think it was her." She answer weakly and softly.

"We got to get out of here." Lynda ask as she help her sister stand up.

"I don't think so." Although Lynda didn't turn around, she knew exactly who it was. She felt her step-sister shiver when they heard the other 'Lynda's voice. Lynda slowly turn around to face her. Her heart beat faster when she saw the knife in her hands. "I'm so sorry but I have to kill you both. I can't let you two live."

"Why? What are you and why do you have to kill us?" Lynda ask, hoping there was a way to get away from her other self and get Alyssa to a hospital.

"There's no reason to tell you." She answer sharply.

Okay, Lynda, you better hurry up and think of something or else, you and Alyssa are- The sound of the door breaking down stop her thoughts.

She turn to see a guy her age walk in. He had blue eyes, and kinda short blond hair tied up in a small ponytail. His outfit was weird, having to be a white suit with a black collar, black cuffs, al having orange trimming on them. Over the suit was a black vest, having two pockets with orange trimming. On his pants were two black lines, with orange trimming, that run down on the sides of the slacks, one on the right and one on the left. All the buttons were black and instead of a tie, was a black tie-bow. In his hand was a black gun. He turn to her.

"LYNDA, GET OUT OF HERE! TAKE ALYSSA TO THE HOSPITAL!" He yell, with an Britain accent.

"Huh?" She replied. He sounds so familiar.

"JUST GO! GET OUT OF HERE NOW!" He yell. Lynda look at him.

"But-"

"JUST GO!" He turn away from and faced the other 'Lynda'.

"Come on Alyssa." Lynda whisper to her as they ran, or try to since Alyssa's hurt.

"HEY! EXACTLY WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!" Yelled 'Lynda'. She grab the nearest object, a book, and transformed it into a gun. "If you want to live, I suggest you stay." She pointed the gun at the direction of the two.

"I don't think so." The guy replied, pulling the trigger, the gun in the direction of 'Lynda.'

"SHIT!" She jump up, the bullet flew below her, striking a picture flame instead.

With that distraction, Lynda and Alyssa safely made it out of the house.

* * *

"So, which should we do first?" Stan asked while Kyle was in the kitchen, founding some snacks they can eat.

"Let's do, I don't know, math?" Kyle suggested, he grab two coke cans and set them on the table. He turn back to the cabinet to look for chips.

"Nah, too lazy. How about science?" Stan call from the living room.

Kyle did a face palm even through Stan couldn't see it. "We don't even have any homework from science idiot."

"I know." Stan answer as Kyle found a bag of Hot Cheetos. He grab the bag and the drinks. "Let's just do Social Studies." He said as Kyle walk in with the snacks.

"I guess so." He grab his backpack and pull out his blinder.

"Kyle? Is that you?" Both turn to see Oliver. (I'll describe how she looks when Suzi sees her.)

"Yeah." Kyle answer. "Were you sleeping?"

"Kinda. I have to take my medicine. Oh, hi Stan." She said, waving a little to him.

"Hi." He answer back, popping opening his soda can. She walked towards the kitchen. "Is she sick?" Stan asked Kyle as soon as Oliver was inside the kitchen.

"Yeah. After the fire, she got a really bad fever. I think she's doing better through."

"Oh, ok. Well let's go back to our home-" Stan's cell phone started to vibrate. He stop and reach in his pant's pocket to take it out.

"What is it?" Kyle asked, curious to know who it was.

"A text message." He open the phone and read it. "Huh?"

"What?" Kyle asked.

"This is a weird text message." Stan said, reading the message over again.

"I want to see it." Stan look at Kyle then gave him the phone. Kyle read it;

_You shouldn't have gone over to Kyle's house. You should have stay home instead._

"What? That doesn't make sense." Kyle said as he handed over the phone to Stan.

"That's what I thought too." Stan said, looking at the text again.

"Who is it sent by?" By now, both were confuse. "By Cartman? Is it him?"

"I don't know. Maybe it is him. Wait, let me check." Kyle watched as Stan's expression turn into more confusion. "Okay, now that's creepy."

"Who is it?" Kyle asked.

Stan at him. "It was sent by you."

"What?" But I have my phone with me." Kyle turn around, grab his backpack and took out his phone from his the small pocket. He flip it open. He look at Stan. "My phone shows that I didn't sent that text message to you."

"WHAT!" Stan yelled, standing up.

"Is something going on?" Oliver asked from the kitchen.

"Um, nothing." Kyle said. "Here." He handed Stan his phone.

Stan look through it. "You're right. But…" He look at his phone and then look at Kyle's phone. "It shows in my phone that you sended it. Even the number is exactly the same."

"I didn't send it to you. Check what time this text message came."

Stan look at his phone. His eyes widen.

"When was it sent?" Kyle asked.

"Eight thirty-seven." He said, weakly.

"Impossible! That was like five minutes ago!" Stan look at him closely.

"But you were in the kitchen. And you could have send it right there."

"Yeah, except my cell phone was in my backpack. And my backpack was in the living room with you." Kyle said looking at Stan.

"Oh, yeah it was. Sorry!" Kyle roll his eyes. Then Stan's phone vibrated again. Both look at each other in horror.

Stan look down in his phone and open it. It was another text message. He open it and read it. "Kyle…" He said, weakly.

"Yeah?" Kyle said, scare as his friend.

"It was sent by you." Stan answer, not looking at Kyle.

"But I'm right here!" He open his phone. "I couldn't have sent anything to your phone!"

"Kyle. Read the text message." He handed the phone over. Kyle read it;

_It's such a shame that no one's watching after Oliver. Such a shame that no one's making sure she's protected. Such a shame no one's going cry over her disappearance. Then again, they'll be dead before they can see she's gone._

Kyle stood up and ran towards the kitchen, dropping the phone. "OLIVER!" He shouted.

Stan grab his phone. To his surprise, a new text message came. He open it and read it;

_It's such a shame that you, Stan, isn't watching over Kyle and Oliver. I mean they can get hurt or even kill. And it'll be all your fault._

Stan drop his phone. As he stood up, the house phone rang.

* * *

Please, pick up. Please pick up. I pray as soon as I hear the ringing of Kyle's house phone. The woman said Stan, Kyle and some girl name Oliver was about to be in danger next, so maybe I can warn them.

_"Hello?"_ A girl's voice answer.

"Oliver?" I asked, hoping it was her.

_"Yes. Who is this?"_ She asked.

"Um, is Kyle there?" I asked, hoping he was.

I heard him in the background before Oliver said anything. _"Oliver, who is it?"_ He asked. Was it me but did he sound scare? He probably grab the phone from her since I heard his voice.

_"Who is it?"_ He sounded a little paranoid like Tweek.

"It's me Suzi. You know the new girl." I wanting to smack myself. Why did I have to call myself the new girl? Oh, well.

"_Oh, hi Suzi."_ I heard him let out a breath of relief. _"Why did you call?"_

I took a deep breath. I just hope he doesn't think I'm crazy or anything. "Um, Kyle."

_"Yeah?"_

"Look, I know I'm going to sound crazy but I think you and Oliver are going to be in some danger." He didn't say anything. _Please, don't hang up. Don't call me crazy and hang up please. _Just listen. "Kyle?"

_"How did you know?"_ He asked.

"What?" I asked.

_"Um, I know this is also going to sound crazy but I think me and Oliver is in danger too. And Stan. How did you know?"_

"Stan's there!"

_"Yeah. He's with me right now."_

_"Kyle, who is it?" _I heard Stan asking him.

_"A girl name Suzi."_ Oliver answered.

"Good. He's in danger too but at least you're all together." I said.

_"Put her on speaker." _Stan said.

_"Fine." _Kyle said. _"Hold on." _He told me. I heard him click a button.

"Am I on speaker?" I asked.

_"Yes."_ Oliver said.

"Thanks. Anyway, listen. A minute or two ago, some strange woman call me. She said that Lynda, Alyssa, Christy, Rhiannon, and Vivi are in danger and soon you guys will be too."

_"Really?" _Stan asked.

"Yes. So, I don't know what to do but get out of the house? Go to someone's house, call the cops? I don't know what you guys should do but just be careful."

_"Okay but-"_ A loud crash in the background interrupted Kyle. I heard Oliver scream.

_"Kyle!"_ Oliver shouted.

_"WHAT THE HELL!"_ Stan yelled.

"STAN! WHAT'S GOING ON!" I shouted into the phone more louded.

"Suzi! Why are you yelling!" Tweek shouted as he ran down the stairs.

_"LET GO OF ME!"_ Oliver shouted.

"GUYS, WHAT'S GOING ON!" I yell once more.

_"SOME THREE PEOPLE RAN IN HERE!"_ Kyle yelled. I heard a smaller crash. _"HEY!" _Kyle yell. I think one of the people threw the phone on the floor.

"GUYS!" I yelled.

"Suzi what's-" Tweek started but I put my finger to my lips.

_"THREE WEIRDOES CAME INTO THE HOUSE!"_ Stan yelled. _"ONE LOOKS JUST LIKE KYLE, AN OTHER ONE LOOKS LIKE OLIVER! AND OTHER ONE LOOKS IKE-" _

_"That's enough."_ I hear a female voice said.

_No, that voice sounds so familiar._ "Rosella?" I said. _It can't be her._ I continue to hear the yelling until someone pick up the phone.

_"Who is this?"_ Kyle asked. Or the other Kyle.

No, not Kyle. I told myself. It's the person who "looks" like Kyle. "It's none of your damn business." I replied sharply.

_"Hm, I see so it's you, Suzi. No matter."_

"How do you know me! And you better not have hurt Kyle, Stan or Oliver cuz if you did I will-"

_"It really doesn't matter. And you shouldn't worry about them. You should worry about yourself instead." _

_"SUZI!"_ Oliver shouted. _"THEY'RE GOING TO GET-"_ The phone went dead.

"Huh?" I said. I heard nothing. I try to re-dial but nothing happen.

"Suzi, can you please tell me what's going on?" Tweek asked.

"No." I said as the phone refuse to work.

"What happen?" Tweek asked, looking at the phone.

"Why isn't the phone working? Unless…." Tweek took the phone away. He mess around with it for a while. Then he stop.

"The phone's died. But how? Nothing's wrong with it unless-"

"Someone cut it." I said.

"But why?" He asked.

"Because-" That's when we both heard a noise coming from the garage.

"What was that?" Tweek yell. We heard it again.

"I don't know but we got to get out of here." I grab his hand and we ran towards the door. I try to open it but the top lock was lock.

"We need the key!" Tweek yelled.

"Where's the key?" I asked. We heard the noise again.

"There!" He pointed at the coffee table. I grab it and open the door. Then we stop.

We saw two dark figures coming towards us.

* * *

**I was going to upload three chapters at the same time but chapter 16 accidentally got deleted by my dad. So, when I'm fish writing it, I'll upload sometime around the weekdays, maybe the weekend if I'm not that busy. Review if like. **

**For new ocs, go to chapter 10. **

**Lovely and Awesome ocs;**

**Rosella (Age 14) - XXXHimura911XXX**

**Lynda Kara Rivera and Alyssa (Age 14) - ToOoFaKiNd**

**Sara Bennett (Age 13) - Emo-Nerdy-Insane-Writer**

**Marisa Daria Sossani (Age 14) and Vito Amir Sossani (Age 15) - live. laugh. shop.**

**Teresa McKay (Age 14) and Jake Phillip McKay (Age 13) - tazrr.**

**Vivienne "Vivi" Sykes (Age 14) - PiScEs-BlOsSoM69**

**Bechira (Age 14) - Bloodshed Gal**

**Alice Lufkin "Luffy" (Age 14) - Yumi loves the Darkness**

**Christy Clare Morejon (Age 14) - ChristyCullen101**

**Johnathen Ronald Barlow (Age 14) - Dnny By**

**Rhiannon Edwards (Age 14) - xXBeyondBirthdayXx**


	16. much worse danger

**Chapter sixteen; much worse danger**

My heartbeat when up high when I saw them coming towards us. One figure was smaller, the other look tall, yet it look hurt or something. The small one look like it was helping the tall one.

Tweek grab my hand and hide behind, nearly squeezing life out of my hand. "Suzi, who are they?" He asked, with more then a hint of worry in it.

"I don't know. But stay behind me." I whispered. The small figure look up.

"Suzi?" it said in a female voice. I blinked.

"Lynda?" I asked, wondering if it really was her. Both step into the light. It was Lynda with a other girl.

"Suzi. Thank God it's you." She said smiling. I look at the other girl. At the same time both me and Tweek gasped.

The other girl had the same olive tan skin as Lynda. She wore light blue pj's and had white slippers on. I gasped when I noticed some blood over the left shoulder. Her silky blond hair reached to her mid-back and her light green eyes looked tired. A small blood-cover wound was on her left side of the head.

"Alyssa." Tweek gasped out, letting go of my hand.

"Alyssa?" I asked, still looking at the blood.

"She's my stepsister." Lynda said. Tears were forming at her eyes.

"What happen?" Tweek asked all concern, looking at Alyssa.

"Someone broke into the house." Lynda confessed. "They hit her with something."

"She hit me with something hard. Took me by surprise." Alyssa answer weakly.

"She?" Tweek asked, getting a little suspicious.

"I'll explain everything later. Please, can we use the phone to call an ambulance or something." Lynda pleaded, looking over at Alyssa.

"We can't" I said, looking back at the house.

"Why not?" I turn around just in time to see a tear roll out of her left eye. "Alyssa can died right here and-"

"Someone broke into our house and cut the lines!" Tweek shouted, looking at the house.

"What!" Lynda yelled.

"It's true. We'll explain everything later." I said, looking around the neighborhood.

"Weird." Was all Lynda said.

"I know." Tweek said, looking at the houses around. He stop at a light brown house. "Let's go to Craig's house." He suggested, pointing at his house.

"Okay. Sounds okay to me." Lynda said, helping her sister walk.

* * *

"Who was that?" 'Oliver' asked as 'Kyle' crush the phone in his hands.

He turn to her, a evil grin on his face. "'Stan' was right. Suzi did come to this town. I just spoke to her."

"Wait, what do you mean I was right! I didn't even mention anything of Suzi to you guys!" Stan yelled, trying to get out of 'Roselle's grip.

'Kyle' turn to him. "You should have just stay home instead. You weren't going to get attack anyway."

"What the hell is going on anyway!" Oliver asked. Just like Stan, she was trying to get out of 'Oliver's grip. "Why do you look just like me and my cousin!"

"Yeah, who are you and what do you want!" Kyle asked. Even through he was the only one that wasn't being hold, he couldn't stand to run off and just leave his cousin and his friend alone with some strangers. Besides, 'Kyle' was blocking his exit.

"You see….." 'Kyle' look at 'Rosella' and nodded. In quick speed, she let go of Stan and hit him in the neck with her close left palm. Stan let out a little yip before falling to the ground.

"STAN!" Oliver shrieked. She quickly kick her other self in the shins.

"OW!" She yelled, releasing her grip on Oliver's arm. Oliver duck as her other self try to get her. She quickly knee down to check on Stan.

"Stan are you okay?" She asked, hoping that he wasn't dead.

Kyle turn to his other self. "What did she do to him!" He screamed.

"Just hit him, that's all." He replied, a small smile on his face.

"She didn't kill him did she?" Oliver asked, checking for a pulse on his wrist. Kyle ran to her side.

"I just hit him. He's just knock out so don't worry. He'll wake up in a couple of hours." 'Rosella' said, crossing her arms over her chest. "Although." Oliver and Kyle turn to her. She smiled, sharp teeth gleaming. Her dark red-violet eyes sparked mischief. "He'll forget what happen this night."

"What?" Oliver asked, standing up.

"She just erased his memory of tonight, moron." 'Oliver' hissed.

"Shut up!" She retorted back.

"Um, Oliver, I suggest we don't piss them off." Kyle whisper in his cousin's ear.

"Yeah, because you're really regret it." 'Rosella' said, looking over at Stan's unconscious body. "So, unless you want to end up much worse then your little buddy, I suggest you better cooperative with us."

"Cooperative? For what?" Kyle asked, going in front of Oliver.

"Well…." She look over at 'Kyle.'

'Kyle' look down closing his eyes and crossing his arms. "We were suppose to kill you but-"

"WHAT!" They both yell at the same time.

"Let him finish talking!" 'Oliver' barked.

"Anyway," 'Kyle' continued. "We were suppose to kill you but then we notice that we need you." He open his eyes and look at Kyle.

"Why do you need us?" Kyle asked.

"Actually," He nodded, to 'Oliver.' She whip out a knife and grab Oliver. She held the knife to her neck.

"Oliver!" Kyle yelled.

"Kyle!" She shirked, her eyes wide.

"We just need you Kyle. We don't need Oliver." He said, without a care in the world.

"Kill? Oliver? Never!" Kyle suddenly lunged at him. 'Kyle' sighed and move to the side, making Kyle run into the sink. 'Kyle' grab him by the neck.

"Kyle!" Oliver screamed.

"Listen." 'Kyle' hissed. "We'll make a deal with you. If you come with us and cooperative with us, we'll let Oliver live. If you don't, we'll just take you anyways and kill Oliver." Kyle look over at his cousin. "So which will it be?"

Kyle closed his eyes. He felt his other self's grip loosen. "Fine, I'll go. Just as long as Oliver doesn't get hurt."

'Kyle' smiled. "It's a deal." He look at 'Oliver' and nodded. She lower the knife. "But before we go." He walk towards Oliver. Then without warning he drew his hand and hit her on the neck.

"NO!" Kyle yelled, running and catching his cousin before she fell on the floor. He glared at the other 'Oliver'. "I thought we had a deal that Oliver wouldn't get hurt!"

"Do you actually want her to remember this night?" 'Kyle' asked. "Do you want to remember that she was helpless to help you? That she couldn't do anything to help you? No, I doubt she wants to remember it at all." Kyle look away and said nothing. "Come on, it's time to go."

* * *

"I hope he's there." Lynda said, as Tweek knock on the door. I look at Alyssa. She was doing ok but if we don't get her to a hospital soon, she can get more worse.

Thankfully the door open. A little girl with strawberry blond hair in two pigtails, brown eyes open the door. She look at us. "Hello?" She asked.

"Can we use the phone please?" I asked. She look at us weird.

"Please it's a emergency!" Lynda shouted. The girl look at her and Alyssa. Her eyes widen.

"Sure, go ahead." She said quickly, letting us in.

"Ruby, who is it?" Craig asked, walking down from the stairs. "Oh, hey guys what's going-" He stop when he look at Alyssa. Just like his little sister, I think, his eyes widen. "What happen to Alyssa!" He yelled.

"Someone broke in their house and hit her." answer for Lynda. Craig gave us a confuse look.

"And our house too!" Tweek screamed.

"Ok, that's weird." He said, still sounding and looking confuse.

"Can you please call a ambulance?" Lynda asked.

"Uh, yeah wait up." He ran into the kitchen.

"Please, sit down." Ruby said, pointing at a brown leather couch. "I'll get some ice." She turn and left towards the kitchen while I help Lynda with Alyssa. Tweek look around nervously. He jump when Ruby came with a plastic sandwich bag fill with ice. "Here, I hope this will help the wound."

"Thanks." Lynda said, while she gently press the ice on the wound. Alyssa only filched but then calm down.

"But how did this happen?" Ruby asked. I look around and stop when I notice Craig. He had the phone in his hands and had a scare look on his face.

"Did you call a ambulance?" I asked, getting the attention of everyone.

"Yeah, but…." He said nervously, looking at the phone.

"But what?" Lynda asked, starting to sound scare.

"I think someone cut the lines." He said, looking at us now. "It won't work." Then that's when the lights went off.

* * *

(I'll describe how Azaylia looks like when Suzi sees her)

_Ring Ring Ring_

"Hello?" Red asked as soon as she pick up the phone "Who is it?"

_"Hey, Red it's me!"_ A girl's voice call out from the phone.

Red felt a smile creep on her face. "Hey Zayli!" She cried out.

On the other side of the line, Azaylia chucked. "Yeah, it's me." She said, holding her cell phone to her ear.

_"Is your grandma still sick?"_ Red asked.

"She's all better now!"

_"Oh, are you still in Denver?"_

" No. In fact, I'm entering South Park right now." She answered, looking out from the car window.

_"Cool! I missed you so much!" _

"Me too. I miss you and everyone else. So, anything new that happen while I was gone?"

_"Not much. The other new thing is that we got a new student."_

"A new student?" Azaylia asked, grabbing her water bottle.

_"Yeah. A girl. Her name's Suzi and she's from North Park."_Red said, while Azaylia took a sip of water.

"Is she cool?" She asked, closing her water bottle.

"She's all right. Anyway, we have a pro-" Red stop, hearing a strange cracking noise. She look around the living room.

_"Red? You still there?"_

"Yeah, I just heard a noise. Must have been a animal or something. Like I was saying-" She heard the noise again, this time louder.

"Red, is something wrong?" Azaylia asked, as the car turn into her neighborhood.

_"Nothing's wrong. I just heard that same noise again. Like I was trying to say before-"_ The sound of breaking glass came from Red's side of the line.

"Red? I something happening?" Azaylia asked, starting to worry. She look at the phone, wondering if red had hung up on her. "Red?"

_"AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!"_ Red screamed.

"Red!" Azaylia cried out. The line went dead after that. Azaylia look at the her phone's screen.

**NEW TEXT MESSAGE!**

"Huh?" She asked as it suddenly pop up. She opened it and read it:

_Here's a great tip for you. If you don't want to end up like your friend Red, I suggest you watch your back._

Azaylia's eyes widen and she accidentally drop her phone.

"Is something wrong?" Her mother asked.

"Um, nothing." She lied, wondering exactly what was going on.

* * *

_"Sir, I cut the phone line and the electricity lines."_ A female voice reply to 'Stan's phone.

"Perfect." 'Stan' said, glad to know that everything is going perfect so far. "It's at the human Craig's house right?"

_"Yes sir. His parents aren't there and there five other humans there with him. His sister, and friends Tweek, Lynda, Alyssa, and Suzi. Should I break in there now?"_

"Lynda and Alyssa? They're at his house?" He asked, puzzle that they were there at Craig's house and still alive.

_"Apparently yes. I saw them enter the house. Alyssa's hurt, she has a wound on her head. But Lynda is perfectly fine." _

"Hmm, I guess 'Lynda' fail her mission. I'm going to have a talk with her." He repile, unbelieving that two humans survive. He stood up and jump off the roof of the abandon store he was on, landing perfectly on his feet.

_"Should I kill them right now?"_

"No. that's the end of your mission, Alexandria." He smile, knowing how much she hated her name.

_"My name is Al."_ She hissed back.

"Whatever. Oh, and by the way. When are you going to cut your hair?" He asked.

On, the other side of the line and town, Al growled, touching her short black hair that has blue crazy streaks. Her choppy bangs covered almost all her face. 'Stan' always made a joke of asking her when she was going to cut her hair. "Never!" She hissed in a low voice. With that she hung up.

* * *

'Stan' smiled, putting his cell phone away. He lookup at the full bright moon. "It's Showtime." He said, his dark purple eyes gleaming mischief. He turn and starting to run into the direction of Craig's house.

* * *

**I'm sorry, I was suppose to update last month but my grandmas' came and they're staying for 3 freakin' months and we were busy last month fixing a room for them and stuff. And I couldn't go on the computer so long because they would tell my mom and dad. Also, my Internet was acting weird and broke down. So, maybe until October when they leave, I can't be updating fast, only one chapter a month. **

**For new ocs, go to chapter 10. **

**Lovely and Awesome ocs;**

**Rosella (Age 14) - XXXHimura911XXX**

**Lynda Kara Rivera and Alyssa (Age 14) - ToOoFaKiNd**

**Sara Bennett (Age 13) - Emo-Nerdy-Insane-Writer**

**Marisa Daria Sossani (Age 14) and Vito Amir Sossani (Age 15) - live. laugh. shop.**

**Teresa McKay (Age 14) and Jake Phillip McKay (Age 13) - tazrr.**

**Vivienne "Vivi" Sykes (Age 14) - PiScEs-BlOsSoM69**

**Bechira (Age 14) - Bloodshed Gal**

**Alice Lufkin "Luffy" (Age 14) - Yumi loves the Darkness**

**Christy Clare Morejon (Age 14) - ChristyCullen101**

**Johnathen Ronald Barlow (Age 14) - Dnny By**

**Rhiannon Edwards (Age 14) - xXBeyondBirthdayXx**

**Azaylia (Age 14) - L'sgirl4823**

**Alexandria aka Al (Age 14) - Chibbycookie**


	17. lock in

**Chapter seventeen; lock in**

Tweek beat me to being the first one to freak out. In fact, I think he beat everyone.

"Oh, my God, oh my God, OH MY GOD WE'RE GOING TO DIE!" He screamed, panicking and breathing hard. "WE'RE GOING TO DIE! AAAHHHHHHHH!"

"We're not going to die." I said, trying calm him down even if I couldn't calm myself. "Everyone don't panic." And by everyone I meant Tweek.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH! SOMEONE HELP US!" He continue to scream. I knew even through he didn't have his coffee thermo with him, he must had drank some while we were at home. And God knows what the caffeine, mix wit his ADD, will make him do.

"Tweek, seriously calm down." Craig said calmly. I heard a draw open and a small click. A little yellow light on. It came from Craig, who had a flashlight. "Okay, everyone just calmly get out of the house."

"You don't have to tell me twice!" Ruby said, already heading towards the door. She unlock the locks and turn the doorknob. The door didn't move. "What the?" She said, trying once more the open the door. "Um…Craig…..the door's busted."

"What? Let me try." He handed her the flashlight and try to open the door. It still didn't open. "Okay, let's try the back door. He left the room to try the back door. He came back a minute later. "It didn't open either." Once again, Tweek beat me again to being the first one to freak out.

"WE'RE TRAP IN! NO! WE'RE ALL GOING TO DIE!" He screamed, closing his eyes and running around in the room.

"Tweek calm down!" I said, uneasy.

"What was that?" Lynda asked softly.

"What was what?" Rudy asked. We all stood still, expect for Tweek who twitched while standing still. Then we heard it. A soft thump coming from below.

"Someone's in the basement." Craig whispered. "Everyone calm down and be quiet while me and-"

"THE KILLER IS IN THE BASEMENT! WE'RE ALL GOING TO GET KILL! WE'RE ALL GOING TO DIE! AAHHHHHHHHH!" At the same exact time me, Craig, and Lynda did a face palm. Tweek started to scream more nonsense.

"Tweek shut up!" Me and Craig yell at the same time.

"Tweek calm down please." I said, grabbing him by his arm.

"WE'RE GOING TO DIE! HOW CAN I POSSIBLY CALM DOWN!" He yell at me, nearly making me deaf.

"We're not going to die! I promise!" I hissed. Somehow he calm down.

"Okay, here's what we're going to do." Craig said. "You girls stay here while Tweek and I explore the basement."

"Why do I have to go!" Tweek yell.

"Because you scream too much!" Craig shouted.

"I don't!"

"You do! You're screaming right now!" Craig flip him off. "So shut up!"

"Both of you shut up!" Ruby screamed.

"You shut up and stay out of this!" Craig shouted at her, flipping her off too.

"I wasn't talking to you!"

"You're talking to me right now!"

Me and Lynda look at each other the same expression on our face which said: "Seriously, why don't they all just shut the hell up?"

_Time skip; a minute later after Craig and Ruby stop screaming, yelling and flipping each other off;_

"Okay, me and Tweek will go to the basement with the flashlight while you girls stay here with some candles okay?" Craig asked, lighting five white emergency candles for us.

"Okay." I said looking at Tweek. He was still freak out about the whole idea but he didn't protest or scream anything.

Craig placed two of the candles on the coffee table, one on a small round table near the door, one on a DVD cabinet near Lynda, and a other one on the window ledge. He turn to Tweek. "Let's go." Then they left.

I turn around and walk into the kitchen. There I began to open draws.

"What are you doing?" Lynda asked as Ruby came into the kitchen. I look at her then to Alyssa. I turn to Ruby. "Do you have any bandages for Alyssa?"

"Yeah. Let me get them." She said turning around to go to the second living room. I open a other draw before founding what I needed. I took some before heading back to the living room. Right there, Ruby brought a light brown wrap-it bandage, cotton balls, and alcohol. She was cleaning Alyssa's wound.

"What do you have?" Lynda asked, looking at my hands.

"Well, just thought we needed them just in case to protect ourselves." I said, showing them the six knives I took.

Lynda just look at them.

Then Ruby came over. "Well, I finish on Alyssa's wound. It should stop some of the bleeding but we still have to take her to the hospital." She look at the knives. "I got dibs on the cleaver knife."

"Hey, I already dibbed that knife." I protested. Lynda still didn't say anything.

"Fine. I'll take these two then." She took a steak knife and a plain one.

I look at Lynda. "Lynda, are you okay?"

"Um, yeah, sorry. I was just thinking of something." She said, looking away. "What's taking the guys so long?"

"I don't know." That was true. In fact, I never heard Tweek make a noise when they went down there. "I guess I'll check it out." I turn to Ruby. "You guys stay here, I'll go."

"Okay. If you see anything or if something happens just yell for us and we'll be there fast." Lynda said, letting out a little smile.

"Okay." I turn around towards the hallway. "Hey, which door's the basement anyway?"

"The last door on your right." Ruby said. "Also, here." She handed me a small sliver flashlight. "Since it's dark and all."

"Thanks." I walk towards the last door. Then, I carefully open it. "Tweek? Craig?" I click on the flashlight and step inside. It was very dusty and dark. I look around, trying to see them. Spider webs and dust cover most of the basement. I look down and at the wooden stairs. Some of the floorboards look old and rotten. I too a deep breath and step on the first one. "Tweek? Craig? You guys here-"

"SUZI!" Tweek cried out, stepping out of the darkness. He ran towards me and grab me by my arm. "WE NEED TO GET OUT OF HERE!"

"WHERE'S CRAIG!" I yell as he drag me up the stairs. He didn't say anything only opening the door. Once we were in the hallway, he lock the door. "Tweek, where's Craig!" He walk towards the living room. I follow him. "Tweek what happen?"

"Where's Craig?" Ruby asked, looking at Tweek.

"Tweek, tell us what happen?" I asked, getting impatient.

"Well…..someone was there." He said nervously and scare. I didn't like his tone of his voice. "He and Craig fought." Ruby gasped. "And next thing I knew he drop the flash light and it broke. It was so dark in there. So, I freak out and ran off."

"Is Craig alive?" Ruby asked. Tears were forming in her eyes but she didn't do anything about them.

"I don't know. I ran off like a coward."

"Well, maybe he is." I said, hoping he was alive. "Come one let's check."

"No!" Tweek cried out, grabbing my wrist as I turn back, heading towards the basement. "Suzi, don't go!"

"Tweek, we can't just leave Craig down there!" I cried out. I try to walk off but he still held on my wrist..

"Suzi, don't go! What if that guy tries to kill you?"

"I'll defend myself with this." I held up the knife.

"No. I don't want you to get hurt. Just still here, please."

I yank my wrist, letting my wrist free from Tweek's grasp. With that hand loose, I throw my hands in the air. "Tweek, we can't just stay here and do nothing! Craig's stuck down and we have to save him!" I turn around and was about to walk off when Tweek grab my wrist again. This time hard.

"Suzi, don't go down there." He insisted, hissing at me. He dug his sharp nails into my wrist.

"Ouch! Tweek let go, you're hurting me!" I cried out, yet he didn't let go. Lynda came in looking at us.

"What's going on?" She asked, looking at us. She look at my wrist. "Tweek what are you doing!"

"Suzi don't go down there." He repeated, sounding different from his usual self.

I look at his eyes. His light green eyes suddenly turn into a golden color. Don't trust anyone, even if it's Tweek. "You're not Tweek." I whisper, almost disbelieving at myself for saying that.

"Suzi, that's the most weirdest thing you ever said. Of course I'm Tweek-"

"No you're not." I said, a little too loud. Lynda look at Tweek. "Tweek doesn't have golden eyes. And even though he's weak, he'll never leave one of his friends."

He look at me, mainly my eyes. A evil smirk appear on his lips. "Smart girl." Was all he said before shoving me into the wall.

* * *

The bullet shot by, nearly hitting 'Stan's right cheek. He stop and turn around to see who fire that shot. "Why, Alice what a surprise!" He said, looking at the girl who held a white gun and was holding Mr. Pooky.

"What are you doing here?" She hissed, showing that she didn't want to waste time talking to him.

He gave a confuse look. "What are you talking about?"

"Don't give Alice that fake tone!" She cried out. He grinned.

"Still can't speak properly now can you, dear Alice?" He said, giving out a laugh. "You still haven't change since our last run-in." Alice just glared at him. Behind her, Teresa and Jake finally caught up. 'Stan' look at them. "Well, Teresa, Jake, hello!"

"Shut up!" Teresa growled at the werewolf. "What are you doing here!"

He look at her. "I was about to say the same thing too Teresa. What is a werewolf like you doing with the Rose Angels? Did they tame you?" He hissed, insulting her.

"She's a member if it, moron." Jake retorted.

"Teresa, Jake, please stay out of this." Alice said, still glaring at 'Stan'. "This is between Alice and him." She turn to them. "Please, go and check if there aren't members of his-"

"My team? Why some of them are already here. And in fact." He look at them, his grin showing off his sharp teeth. "Some of them started attacking some people you know."

"Jake, Teresa go look for them. Now!" Jake nodded and he and Teresa took off.

"Aw, you really care for your friends." 'Stan' said with fake admiration.

She raised her gun and aim it at his forehead. She pull and trigger. 'Stan' run to the left, dodging the bullet. "Don't fake with Alice." She hissed.

'Stan' chuckled. "Alice, you know you try to kill me and you fail." He look at her. "I guess I'm just going to have to end this fight and kill you right here and right now."

* * *

Vivi duck down as 'Rhiannon' try to kick her in the face. With quick movement, she kick one of 'Rhiannon's ankles causing her to fall down. When she did, Vivi grab her by her neck. "Now tell me why you trying to kill my friends?" She hissed.

"Never!" 'Rhiannon' brought up one of her legs, kicking Vivi in her stomach but Vivi let her go, moving to the right, avoiding the kick. "I hate you!" She shouted, throwing out a punch with her right fist.

Vivi grab her fist. "Why? Cuz because I moved to the human world?"

"And you forgot about us!" She cried out, letting out a other punch that Vivi dodged easily.

"You know, I think this is a very bad neighborhood. The neighbors aren't even doing anything like calling the cops." 'Christy' said, looking out a window.

"What!" I never forgot about you guys!" Vivi shouted, defending herself.

"Yes, you did! And now you're suddenly protected humans!" She screamed.

"Those humans are my friends!" Vivi yelled, throwing a punch right on 'Rhiannon's cheek. "And I'll protect them from anyone even if it's you!"

'Rhiannon's held a hand to her cheek. Then a smirk appear on her face. "Of course you would. You became a stupid human-lover. " In a flash, she punch Vivi in her right cheek. "Just tell me one thing, Vivi. Have you bitten a human since you move here?"

Vivi held her hand to her injury cheek, looking fiercely at her old friend. She didn't say anything.

"I knew it. You never bit anyone since you move here."

"Shut up!" Vivi screamed, throwing a punch to 'Rhiannon's stomach, which didn't miss.

"I knew it." She said, trying to ignore the pain. "You hadn't bit anyone."

"I said shut up!" Vivi yelled, charging forward to her.

"Oh wait, the neighbors in front are fighting. I think the guy's drunk." 'Christy' called, still looking out the window and not paying attention to the fight right in the same room she's in. "Yeah, he's drunk."

Vivi grab 'Rhiannon' by her neck, surprising her. "Shut up! I promise myself I'll never bite a human since I'm living in the human world."

"Well, that's one stupid promise." 'Rhiannon' said in a low voice. She look at Vivi's eyes. "But…Vivi you keep calling these humans your friends." Using both her hands, she shoved Vivi, making her release her grip on her neck. "Have you ever told them that you're a vampire?"

Vivi look at her, not knowing what to say.

'Rhiannon' laughed, her fangs gleaming. "I knew it! You never told them your secret!" She look at Vivi, her eyes showing misfortune. "You never told them But why? Are you afraid that the same thing that happen to your grandfather will happen to you too?" Vivi glare at her, her hands ball up into fists. "Hmm, I wonder how their reactions would be. Maybe they'll do the same thing to you like what those other humans did to your grandpa. Oh well, I always knew you were never meant to be a vampire."

"Oh, my God! The drunk guy's actually a girl!" 'Christy' shouted with much surprise.

Vivi glare at her. Then, she ran up to 'Rhiannon', grabbing her shoulders. "I told you to shut up!" She yell, kneeing her right in the stomach.

"What the hell!" She shouted, feeling pain.

"Just shut up and leave me alone!" Vivi screamed, her eyes turning red.

'Rhiannon' look up. "Fine, if that's how you want to play then fine. I haven't even show you my real power anyways."

* * *

As soon as the car stop in their driveway, Azaylia open the door. "Mom, I'm going to Red's house real fast." She cried out as she ran towards the direction of her house.

"But you just got here!" Her mother shouted.

"I know! I'll be fine! I'll be back home soon okay!" She didn't hear her mother's response but kept running until she reached Red's house. "Please be there Red? Please be okay." She notice the door was open and the house was completely covered in darkness. "Red, you in there?" No response.

She took a deep breath and step in. "Red, it's me Azaylia. Please say something." She look around trying to find a light switch. "Red?" She found the living room's light switch. Flipping it on, she look around. "Red?" She walk towards the kitchen. "Where are you?"

Turning the other direction she walk towards the hallway. "Red you here?" She look the other way and screamed.

Right in front of the stairs, on the floor was Red. She was bloody and unconscious.

* * *

**FINISH! Thanks for the reviews! Damn it, on the 11th school starts. Oh well I'll update when I can ok? Review if like and for new ocs chapter 10.**

**Lovely and Awesome ocs;**

**Rosella (Age 14) - XXXHimura911XXX**

**Lynda Kara Rivera and Alyssa (Age 14) - ToOoFaKiNd**

**Sara Bennett (Age 13) - Emo-Nerdy-Insane-Writer**

**Marisa Daria Sossani (Age 14) and Vito Amir Sossani (Age 15) - live. laugh. shop.**

**Teresa McKay (Age 14) and Jake Phillip McKay (Age 13) - tazrr.**

**Vivienne "Vivi" Sykes (Age 14) - PiScEs-BlOsSoM69**

**Bechira (Age 14) - Bloodshed Gal**

**Alice Lufkin "Luffy" (Age 14) - Yumi loves the Darkness**

**Christy Clare Morejon (Age 14) - ChristyCullen101**

**Johnathen Ronald Barlow (Age 14) - Dnny By**

**Rhiannon Edwards (Age 14) - xXBeyondBirthdayXx**

**Azaylia (Age 14) - L'sgirl4823**

**Alexandria aka Al (Age 14) - Chibbycookie**


	18. lock in part 2

**Chapter eighteen; Lock in (part 2)**

Pain spread onto my back. I prayed that he didn't break my spine. I fell on the floor, not knowing what to do. But that didn't stop Lynda.

"Tweek, what the hell!" She yell as she push him aside and look at me. "That's your cousin! And you just hit her!"

I look at "Tweek." His eyes were still golden and he had a weird look in them. _And was that a fang showing through his twisted grin?_ I wonder.

He turn to Lynda. "Stay out of this." He hissed sharply, causing Lynda to filch.

"What?" She asked, her fists balled up, looking ready to fight.

I stood up, still glaring at him. "You're not Tweek." I said, trying to sound calm. He look at him.

"You're very clever." Suddenly, he was right behind me. "But, you're too slow." He said, literally sending chills up my spine. Lynda look at us, a very confuse look on her face.

"Who are you?" She asked. "What are Tweek and Craig? Did you do something to them!" The next thing I knew he was behind her. He quickly drew back his hand and then hit her behind her neck. I gasped as she fell on the floor.

"Why did you do that!" I screamed at him. He ignored me. Instead he just look at Lynda. "What did you do to her!"

"You know she's suppose to be dead, right?" He said, looking at me.

I look at her then to him. "What? What do you mean Lynda's suppose to be dead?" Tell me!"

"Suzi, what's going on?" I heard Ruby ask. I look behind Tweek. Half-hidden in the shadows, I saw her standing close to the wall. Her brown eyes were wide open in fear.

'Tweek' chuckled for some reason. He turn around and faced Ruby. "You know you should really look out for yourself instead of others."

Ruby look at him. "What do you mean?"

"Well, I can't let any witness get away you know."

The next thing I knew, I ran towards him, tackling him to the ground. "Run Ruby!" I yelled, trying to hold him down by pinning my knees on his back and holding his wrists.

"GET OFF OF ME!" He screamed as he try to get out of my grip.

"RUN!" I yell. Ruby look at me, clearly not knowing whether to help or to run.

"I said get off me!" He suddenly went on his knees and fell backwards on me, making me lose my grip. I shut my eyes as I felt more pain spread. When I reopen them, 'Tweek' was standing over me. Then he grab me by my throat and slam me into a wall.

Ruby screamed. "What are you going to do!"

'Tweek' look at me in the eyes. "Listen, if you come with me, I promise I will not kill your friends." He whisper low that only I heard.

"What?" I asked.

"If you come with me, I will 'Stan' to call off the hunt." He said.

"Stan?" I asked. _What does he have to do with anything?_

"A different 'Stan'." He said.

I look at him. "What's this hunt?"

"Listen, 'Stan' order us to kill you and your friends. Unless you want them to all die, then go ahead. Of course you have to die also. So, it's your choice."

* * *

"Ow, my head hurts." Craig said, sitting up and rubbing his head. "Hey Tweek, are you okay?" He asked, grabbing the flashlight that lay two feet away from him. "Tweek?" He flash the light to Tweek's body, which was near the stairs. "Tweek? Are you hurt?" He look at him, seeing he wasn't moving at all. "Tweek!" He stood up and walk towards Tweek's body. "Tweek! Are you okay! Say something!"

"OH MY GOD I'M ALIVE!" Tweek screamed, jumping up so fast, causing Craig to freak out and scream. He fell backwards, letting go of the flashlight. Tweek turn around and saw him. "Hey, Craig are you okay?"

"Don't scare me like that!" Craig yell angrily at Tweek. He noticed the blond wasn't looking at him. He was looking behind him. His gray eyes were wide open, showing fear. "Tweek?"

Tweek didn't say anything. Instead he lifted a finger and pointed behind Craig. "Craig, who is that?"

Craig turn around and gasped. He let go of the flashlight letting it fall to the floor. The light shine the intruder.

"Look guys, both of you shut up and hold still. If you do, I promise it'll be quick and painless." Then he step out of the darkness.

The intruder had dark red eyes and jet black hair. He wore black skinny jeans and a black gothic-button- shirt that had sliver buckles on the sleeves. It was open, showing a black muscle shirt and a small sliver gothic sword necklace. He wore fingerless black gloves and black platform boots with spikes on them.

And he looked exactly like Craig.

* * *

Azaylia wasted no time. She whip out her cell phone and dial nine-one-one. While she talk on the cell phone, she didn't see who was on top the stairs, hiding in the shadows.

_Hmm, should I kill that girl too or not?_ The girl thought as she watch Azaylia._ I guess so._ She took one step when a small bat came. She look at it. "A message? From Al? And urgent?" She look back Azaylia. "You're lucky girl. I was going to murder you just like your friend there. But I have to leave now. Just watch your back." She whisper.

Then she turn around disappearing into the darkness.

"Huh?" Azaylia said, looking up the stairs. _That's strange. I thought I heard someone there._

* * *

**I'm sorry for not updating lately but I've been busy with school lately. I'm also sorry that this chapter is so short. I promise I will update THREE times next month. Also, it's the one year anniversary of this fanfic! YAY, party at my house! XD**

**Review if like and for new ocs chapter 10.**

**Lovely and Awesome ocs;**

**Rosella (Age 14) - XXXHimura911XXX**

**Lynda Kara Rivera and Alyssa (Age 14) - BeautifulMoonlight (ToOoFaKiNd)**

**Sara Bennett (Age 13) - Emo-Nerdy-Insane-Writer**

**Marisa Daria Sossani (Age 14) and Vito Amir Sossani (Age 15) - live. laugh. shop.**

**Teresa McKay (Age 14) and Jake Phillip McKay (Age 13) - tazrr.**

**Vivienne "Vivi" Sykes (Age 14) - PiScEs-BlOsSoM69**

**Bechira (Age 14) - Bloodshed Gal**

**Alice Lufkin "Luffy" (Age 14) - Yumi loves the Darkness**

**Christy Clare Morejon (Age 14) - ChristyCullen101**

**Johnathen Ronald Barlow (Age 14) - Dnny By**

**Rhiannon Edwards (Age 14) - xXBeyondBirthdayXx**

**Azaylia (Age 14) - L'sgirl4823**

**Alexandria aka Al (Age 14) - Chibbycookie**


	19. deal or no deal

**Chapter nineteen: Deal or no deal**

"'Stan'?" I asked, getting more confuse by the second. _Exactly what did he mean by 'Stan'?_

"It's very hard to explain." 'Tweek' said. "Just come with me and you'll found out." He held out a hand. I looked at it, wondering what to do. I look up, looking pass him and at Ruby. She look confuse and terrified, not knowing what to do. Just like me.

_Whatever you do Suzi, don't let anyone else get hurt._ I thought. A sudden movement from the living room caught my eye.

Someone ran towards 'Tweek' and tackle him to the ground. He cussed as he fell and the person pinned him down.

"Lynda!" I cried out, feeling a little relief.

"What did you mean I was suppose to be dead?" She hissed, grabbing on to 'Tweek's neck.

Instead of looking scare or freak out, he smiled. "I had a feeling I didn't hit you hard. Let me guess, you were acting to be pass out but instead you were waiting for the perfect moment to attack. Very clever I must say."

"Shut up." Lynda said coldly. "Who are you and what do you want from us?"

'Tweek' looked at me. "Well, you see it's a very long story. But, I don't think you need to know."

Lynda hardened her grip on his neck. "Tell us."

With a quick and hard shove, he push her away from him. He stood up, glaring over her. He suddenly grab her by her neck. "You're suppose to be dead. But here you stand, attacking me." I watch as he harden his grip. Lynda grab his hands, trying to make him let go of her. "I guess I'll have to kill you now."

"LET HER GO!" I screamed, running into him and knocking us all down. "Leave us alone!" I shouted, grabbing Lynda and pulling her up.

He stood up, his eyes looking at us coldly. "Fine, I guess I have no other choice." He look behind us. Then, he ran, ripping open the basement door. I turn to look at Ruby, looking over to see if she was okay.

"NO!" Ruby screamed. I look behind me and gasped. 'Tweek' was holding someone from the back of their neck. And that someone was Tweek. Behind them was Craig, his arms behind his back. He was blocking the person who was holding him from behind.

"What the heck?" Lynda said, her eyes wide with confusion.

"Well, what are you guys going to do now?" 'Tweek' said, mocking us.

I look at Tweek, his green eyes showing fear and confusion. I felt my fists balled up and a rush of anger took over. "Seriously, you're going to use hostages? That's the most pathetic thing ever."

'Tweek' look at me. "Hostages? You think we're using Tweek and Craig as hostages?" He let out a chuckle. "No, I knew you wouldn't understand. We need Craig and Tweek. We also need you."

Ruby walk to my side. "What do you need Craig for!"

"None of your business." The guy behind Craig. Ruby and I look at him, shocked. He look exactly like Craig expect for a weird outfit he was wearing. And his eyes were dark red instead of blue.

"Here's what we're going to do. We're going to take Craig and Tweek with us." 'Tweek' look at me. "We were going to take you too but like I said before, it's your choice. And I never go back on my words."

* * *

'Lynda' look at her opponent. His blue eyes glare icily at her. His gun was still pointed at her and she held her gun in his direction. "Well, really now you're going to be this rude?" She said sarcastically. "You just break in here and point your gun towards him. And you're not going to even tell me your name?"

"The last time I checked, dead people don't need to know my name." He retorted coldly.

'Lynda' narrow her eyes at him. _Who does he think he is?_

He suddenly charged forward, running towards her like a speeding bullet. She didn't have time to react and she felt pain as he slam into her and knock her onto the ground. "HEY!" She cry out, feeling anger rise. She jump up from the floor, glaring at him. "I must say you certainly are brave, considering that you're a member of the Rose Angels, trying to kill me, a member of the Fallen Angels."

"Fallen Angels? You guys give angels a bad name." He sneered, raising his gun, aiming it to her left. He pulled the trigger.

"SHIT!" 'Lynda' cried out as she jump out of the way. She felt a bullet fly by her right, brushing though her hair. He really wants to kill me!

Without any warning, she charged forward. She grinned as she watch his face changed into pain as she kick him hard on his ribs. A satisfying crack come out, letting her know that one of his ribs was now broken. He fell to his knees, the gun falling out of his hand. She pick it up, looking at her fallen opponent.

"I should have warn you about me. I'm someone you don't want to upset." She shrugged. "Guess you had to learn the hard way." She smirked, aiming the gun to his head. "I wonder how you would look like with a bullet through your head."

She pulled the trigger.

* * *

_Think Christy, think! _Christy thought as she ran. _Vivi's in trouble with some weirdoes and I have to help her! But how? And exactly what was I doing at Rhiannon's house anyways?_

She look ahead and saw two other figures. Both were running towards her. "Jake? Teresa?" She asked, as both stop in front of her. She look at them both. "What's with the weird outfit, Jake? And Teresa, where did you get that choker from?"

"Christy, what are you doing here?" Teresa asked.

"I don't know really." She let out a sigh. "Look this is going to sound crazy, but I was at my house and there was some girl who look exactly like me and-"

"Wait, there was a girl who look exactly like you!" Teresa shouted.

"Yeah. And I don't know how but she look just like me expect she wore a black Gothic dress and had a choker one. I don't remember much but I was at my house and she broke in I guess and I look into her eyes and they turn sliver and the next thing I knew I was at Rhiannon's house. The girl who look like me was there, along with some girl who look like Rhiannon and Vivi was there-"

"Wait, a girl who look like Rhiannon!" Jake exclaimed. Christy nodded.

"Yes. I don't know what's going on. But I'm scare. And we have to save Vivi."

"Vivi's at Rhiannon's house with the other two girls, right!" Teresa asked.

Christy nodded, looking at their confusing, scare looks. "We have to save them."

"Of course." Teresa said, looking at the direction of Rhiannon's house. She turn to them two. "Jake, take Christy to your house and watch her."

"Okay." Jake answered.

"I'm going over to Rhiannon's and help Vivi." Teresa said, her hands turning into fists.

"Wait, don't go alone! I'll go with you!" Christy cried out, grabbing one of Teresa's wrists.

Teresa held a hand up. "Sorry, but I don't want you to come. You may get hurt."

"But-"

"Please, Christy I don't want you to get hurt. Stay with Jake. I promise I'll tell you everything." She yank her wrist from Christy's grip.

Before Christy could protest, Teresa ran off, leaving her brother and friend alone.

* * *

Al look at Christy and Jake as Teresa ran off. She look at Teresa. _At least you're a full-breed._ She thought bitterly. She was standing on the roof of a abandoned two story house. A huge tree at one of the sides cast a shadow, making it impossible for anyone to see her.

"So, why did you call me? And it better be important." Al turn around to see 'Red' standing behind her. Her blood-red eyes look at Al with a cold glare.

"Call? Um, yes." Al said, looking down at Jake and Christy. She pointed at them. "That boy. And that girl." She look at 'Red'. "That boy is a member in the Rose Angels. He's on 'McCormick's division team."

'Red's eyes gleamed with interest. "'McCormick? As in-"

"The youngest, yet a powerful leader of the Rose Angels. Also captain of the newest team call 'Orange Division'" She pointed at Christy. "I believe 'Christy' fail her mission to kill her human."

"So, you want me to kill them?"

"No." Al said. "Murder the girl. The boy. Take him. 'Stan' will be please to have him as a hostage."

* * *

**Gah, sorry for not updating faster but over the weekend I was busy with stuff. I'll update soon again for watch for the other two chapters.**


	20. favor

**Chapter twenty; favor**

"Alice, my dear, I must say your aim has gotten better!" 'Stan' commented, dashing to the right and easily avoided five bullets. He ran towards Alice. "Although, your speed needs some improvement."

"Oh really?" Alice asked. Suddenly, 'Stan' was right in front of her face.

"Yes, really." He grabbed Alice's neck and threw her down to the ground. Alice stood up slowly, gasping for air. She raised her gun to his face. 'Stan' roll his eyes. "Seriously Alice? I have stuff to do." She still held the gun to his face, her violet eyes glaring at him with pure hatred.

"Don't ran away from Alice." She hissed.

'Stan' shrugged. "As if you would-"

A bullet flew above, missing his forehead by six inches. "Don't test Alice." She hissed.

'Stan' shrugged. "Oh, Alice, why so mean? I remember back then when you were younger and cuter and nice." He look at her, in her eyes. "What happen to those days that-" 'Stan' suddenly jumped, barely missing two bullets that would have be in his head.

"Stop that." Alice hissed coldly, ice dripping from her voice. "Don't bother bringing up the past."

'Stan' turned away. "I wonder why?." He turn towards her, his deep violet eyes gleaming with mischief. "Suppose your little Rose Angels found out what's the connection between you and the-"

"No! You wouldn't!" Alice screamed. He won't. He's just messing with you Alice. Just mess- Her thoughts were cut off as she felt 'Stan's hands grab her neck. Her gun fell onto the ground.

"I'm sorry Alice." He said.

* * *

"A hostage?" 'Red' asked, looking over at Al.

"More like a prisoner." Al said calmly, as if it was nothing.

'Red' look over at Jake and Christy. She smirked. "Seems like a piece of cake."

"It is. You better not fail." Al look over at the two humans. "After all this should be a easy mission."

'Red' glared at Al. "What makes you say that half-breed!" Al filched at her cruel words. "I won't fail. Just stay back and watch." With that said, she jump off the house and landed gently onto the snow.

Al stared at the red-haired, biting down on her lip and clenching her fists. "Don't call me a half-breed. It's not funny." She said softly, trying not to cry. "It's not fucking funny."

She turn away and jump off the house.

* * *

"What is going on!" Christy asked as she look towards Rhiannon's house. She turn to Jake. "What's going on?"

He grab her by her wrist. "Look, I don't have time to explain but we have to go." He try to jog but she stay put.

"I'm not leaving until you tell me what's going on. Besides what if something happens to Teresa?" .Jake notice some fear in her voice.

"I can't. We have to go. Now!"

And if something happens to your sister!" Christy shouted.

Christy look into Jake's eyes. The young teen's light green eyes were serious. "Listen, Christy ,Teresa will be fine. Trust me. She can defend herself and is every strong although she doesn't look like it. She'll be all right on her own. But now I have to watch over you. Now, let's go."

Christy quickly look over at Rhiannon's house. She knew Teresa was probably trap in there, along with Vivi and the other two girls. She turn to Jake and took one step. "But…" She hesitated to take a other step.

"She'll be fine. Now, let's go." At once they both ran.

"It's show time." 'Red' as she ran in the shadows of the houses. "Time for them to be afraid of the dark."

* * *

**_*Bang*_**

'Lynda' smirked as she watch the solider of Rose Angels fell to the ground. He was motionless as blood slipped onto the ground and stained his uniform. She step over the body, throwing the gun next to him. "Such a shame. Rose Angel member. Pfft. Such a weakling. They're all a bunch of weaklings."

"How dare you mock us. Fallen Angels are nothing but cowards." 'Lynda' felt her blood freeze. She turn around and gasped.

He was standing up. The blood that stained the floor and his uniform disappeared. "Fallen Angels turn trust-worthy people into traitors." She glazed at his forehead and her eyes widen. "You should have known that by now."

The bullet hole. It was gone.

No dried blood. No scar or cut. No hole.

"I take it from your expression you're confused. You're wondering why I'm standing right here in front of you when I was dead a couple of seconds ago." A smirk was on his face as he held up his gun. "I guess no one ever told you that you can't kill someone who already has been killed."

_What? You can't kill someone who already been killed!_ 'Lynda' thought as she stared at him. _That doesn't make sense. Unless- _"You were killed before! But how and when-" She stop as he aimed the gun towards her chest.

"I'm so sorry to having to cut things short. But, duty comes first." He pulled the trigger. 'Lynda' glared at him. They both knew that she lost this battle. "Goodnight."

_***Bang***_

'Lynda' collapsed onto the floor. Blood gushed out from her wound. She looked at him. "You could have told me your na-" She said but couldn't finish. Her eyes then turned dulled.

He bend over and close her eyes. He then picked up the corpse and walked towards the exit. As he step outside, the moonlight bath him and the body. He loom up and notice a glittering star. "I never had to chance to tell you my name. But, I thought you would remember it through. But, then again, it has been a long time." He look at the star. "It's Pip. It's me, Pip, your old partner."

* * *

"But why?" I asked, trying not to show any fear. As if that would work anyways. They probably knew that I was scared for death, not wanting them to take Tweek and Craig away. "What did I ever do? I don't even know who you are."

'Craig' chuckled. "It's not about what you did. It's more about who you are." He look at me in the eyes. "Look, you may think of us as 'bad guys'-"

"But you are." Craig said, glaring up at him.

"Shut up! I'm talking here!"

Craig angrily and surprisingly shoved his other self to the wall. 'Tweek' turn around at the sound of the impact and without thinking, I pushed him down and grab my cousin. AS I backed up with Tweek, Craig when in front of us. "Ok, if your not the bad guys why are you after us!" Craig demanded.

Both of the other guys stood up. 'Craig's red eyes show hatred and anger and his fists were balled up. Just as he took one step forward, 'Tweek' shot out his arm to stop them. "It's no use. Just don't do anything until I say so." 'Craig' glared at him but didn't' say anything.

'Tweek' look at us. "I had a feeling that was going to happen."

"What do you mean? It's who I am?" I asked, wanting to know what the heck they were talking about.

"It's who you are Suzi."

"What? But how? And why?" Tweek asked. I look at him, knowing he was frighten and scared.

'Craig' rolled his eyes. "You mortals wouldn't understand."

"Mortals? What the hell does that have to do with anything!" Lynda cried out.

'Craig' and 'Tweek' look at each other. "Such morons." They said at the same time.

* * *

Vivi and 'Rhiannon' glared at each other as both of them grab their rival's shoulders. Electricity flowed between their eyes and they both were growling at each other.

"Oh my fucking devil! This fight is so intense!" 'Christy' cried out happily. "They're really going down! I never knew humans can fight so strong and intense!"

'Rhiannon' took one step forward. Vivi felt a sudden jolt of power that came from her. Without any warning, 'Rhiannon' took another quick step and threw Vivi against the wall. Vivi felt the harsh impact of her against the wall. She laid on the ground, gasping for air. She look up 'Rhiannon'.

She gave her a cold, yet emotionless glare. "I told you, you never did see my true powers." She grab Vivi by her neck and pull her up onto the wall. "Not only that I got stronger. More stronger then anyone you have ever seen."

Vivi look at her. _She's not lying Vivi. She's serious. She has become stronger. But can I beat her? _She shoved 'Rhiannon' away from her. 'Rhiannon' didn't react quick and with one movement, Vivi drew her palm flat and aim it at 'Rhiannon's neck. She knock her down. Okay, I'm pretty sure I made 'Rhiannon' even more angry at me. I have to prepare for the unexpected now.

'Rhiannon' shot back up quickly. In less then a second she kick Vivi in the chest, knocking the air out of her again. I should have expected that. Vivi thought as she saw the world go black for a while. She struggled to get some air in her lungs._ I have to get up. For the sake of my friends. For the sake of myself._ She sat up, taking in deep breaths.

"Feeling better now, princess?" 'Rhiannon' asked, self-satisfaction flowing with her voice. Vivi stared at her, then charged forward. She pushed her rival to the floor but ended up falling with her.

I have to focus! Vivi rolled herself off 'Rhiannon'. She jumped back up and watch 'Rhiannon' get back up. Then at the same time they charged at each other.

"Vivi!"

_No!_ Vivi screamed in her mind. She turn to the doorway and saw Teresa.

"Don' look away!" 'Rhiannon' shrieked. She tackled Vivi down.

"Vivi!" Teresa cried out again.

"They won't listen to you. Trust me I already try making them listen to me but they didn't." Teresa turn to see 'Christy' at the window, looking at her. "They're so into fighting each other, they'll ignored others."

_She does look like Christy. So she must be part of Fallen Angels._ Teresa thought, looking at her. _I have to be careful around her._

"Anyways, there's a more interesting fight outside this window. A drunk girl is fighting a other girl and it's so intense!" She said with a smile.

"You're a member of Fallen Angels aren't you?" Teresa asked, knowing to be careful.

"Yeah, so what?" Her eyes widen when she noticed Teresa's choker. Her smile faded. "Of course. Rose Angels. I should have known." She sighed. "Oh, well." With lightening movement, she was right in front of Teresa. Before Teresa had a chance to react, she garb her by her neck and threw her against the wall.

"Hey!" Teresa cried out.

'Christy' shut her eyes. When she reopened them, her eyes went from black to silver once again. (When Vivi broke Christy from the puppet spell thing, her other self's eyes went from sliver back to black. I forgot to mention that.) "You shouldn't have came."

* * *

Teresa felt a little hint of fear. Why do I have a strange feeling?

"Lynda?" Al asked as she stop jumping and stop on a tree. _Why can't I feel her power anymore? Why did it disappear? Unless.. _She quickly raced towards Lynda's house.

No. I doubt that Lynda- She stopped when she saw the boy. He had blond hair in a small ponytail and he wore the outfit of the- "Rose Angels." Al said softly.

He was glazing up at the sky but now she had caught his attention. His blue eyes stare at her. She look at his arms. He was carrying 'Lynda'. She was already dead.

Her eyes widen and she felt her heart pulse speed up. "No." He walk towards her.

"I'm. I'm."

Al took the corpse of her friend gently and carried her. She look at the bullet wound. She look at him. "You killed her. It's too late to apologize. She's already dead. You killed her you bastard!"

Her sharp words cause him to filched. He looked down. "I know that." Al turned around and began to walk. "But please. Just listen." She look at him. "Please listen."

"Fine. What is it?"

"I know that you're a member of Fallen Angels and I'm a member of Rose Angels. But, please, can I ask you to do something for me?"

She look at him, utterly confuse. "What are you talking about?"

"Look. I know it'll be hard but please just do a favor for me. I know you hate me and hate me even more for…killing…Lynda." She look away and was going to walk away but she heard something else. She turn to him and noticed tears. He was crying. "Pleas, just do a favor for me. That's all I ask."

"Fine. State out this favor then."

"Okay. I will." Al promised. She look at him and noticed a small smile. And then she noticed, she had a small smile on too. She began to walk but then stop. "By the way, what's your name?"

He looked at her. "It's Pip. And what's your name?"

"It's Alexandria." She said, without thinking. _Wait, why did I tell him my full name!_

"That's a nice name."

"Really!" She asked, shocked because she hated it.

"I'm serious. It's nice." Then he disappeared, walking off towards his direction.

* * *

**I'm sorry for not updating sooner but I got busy. And grounded. Anyway I don't own any of the characters, South Park or OC'S. Please review if like. Oh, and if you want to submit a oc, go to chapter 10 for details.**


	21. safe or not

**Chapter twenty-one: Safe or Not**

"Don't call us morons, you idiots!" Craig cried out, outraged at the little insult.

"Yeah! You're assholes for trying to hurt us!" Lynda cried out with him.

"Guys, I don't think this is time for insults." I said, trying to stop them from enraging the others.

"What! You guys are annoying as hell!" 'Craig' call out.

"What! You're annoying!"

"No you!"

"You!"

"Both Craigs are annoying!" Ruby announced out loud.

"So, yeah, guys this isn't really working out for us." Lynda said, a sweatdrop on her head.

I look around, thinking what can we do to escape. _Hmm, what to do, what to do? _Then I had a idea.

* * *

"Jake, where are we going?" Christy shouted as they both ran down the street.

"Somewhere that you'll be safe!" He shouted back as he turn a corner around a abandoned building.

Christy struggle to catch up to him. She badly wanted to turn around and help Teresa but a part of her wanted to follow Jake so that they can both be safe. She turned around the same corner Jake ran. It led to a alleyway, littered with trash, old cigarettes, broken glass and three metal trash cans. Above it all was a lamppost, it's dimly light flickering.

_Where's Jake?_ She asked herself. He was ahead of me but now he's gone.

The flickering lamppost suddenly exploded. Christy let out a small cry and ducked, covering her face from the falling broken glass.

_Whoosh_

She reopened her eyes to see a figure standing in front of her. With only moonlight as light, the figure had long, dark, red hair. She wore a red gothic dress with black trimmings and lacy ribbons. Her black boots stop to her knees and matched her gloves. Her eyes look down at Christy coldly.

_This girl!_ Christy thought, her heartbeat starting to speed up.

"Do you even know who I am?" The girl asked, her lips revealing a small smile.

"Yea." Christy said, as she stood up. "You're that red-haired girl in the abandoned store with the other me."

* * *

Al jump from tree to tree towards the top of the mountain. She carried 'Lynda' on her back. The cold wind whip against her. Her tears started to dry. _No matter how much I cry or beg, 'Lynda' can't ever come back. I have to stop crying and get stronger._ She told herself.

She stop to catch her breath. Her throat ached from crying and running and jumping too much.

Up ahead of her stood Fallen Angel's "home base".

She decided to walk rather then waste her energy even more. She walk up to the snowy path, wondering what to say to everyone else about 'Lynda'.

She was still deep in the thoughts when she heard a voice cry out.

"Hey, who goes there?" Al look up.

"Butters!" She cried out.

The black-haired vampire jump down from the gates. His red eyes look at her. "Hey did 'Lynda' fall asleep?" Al look down. 'Butters' look at her in confusion and then when it hit him, his eyes widen. "No. She didn't."

Al nodded. They both fell silence.

* * *

**Meh, such a small update. Sorry I didn't update last month, but I was busy studying with SAT's and last week I just finish finals! :D So, I'm on summer vacation, ,my updates will be better. Oh, and last thing, (June 7- June 21) I won't be here in the U.S. I'll be over down in Guatemala! So, have a nice summer everyone and I'll update when I can. Review if like and if new people want to submit oc's, go to chapter ten for info.**


	22. time to leave

**Chapter twenty-two: time to leave**

"Clever girl." 'Red' said, taking a step closer to Christy. Her red eyes search Christy's brown eyes, seeing she already frighten the girl. This is going to be easy. She reach in a pocket to grab a knife but stop. Instead she shut her eyes.

_What is she going to do_? Christy thought, staring at the red-haired girl whose eyes were now lose. Hmm, this is my chance to run! Christy quickly turn around and ran. She ran past the trashcans, litter, and the lamppost, towards the direction she came from. Suddenly, everything disappeared, leaving a weird aura-like thing, consisting of only dark red and black swirls, looking very demonic. She couldn't see anything but those swirls and colors.

"What's this!" Christy cried out.

"It's a barrier." She turn around to see the girl. "No one can enter." She smiled more. "Or get out. Perfect to hide a murder."

So, I have to fight them. Christy prepared herself for battle. "Stay away from me."

'Red' grinned. She took out a knife and walk towards Christy. This will be fun. Then, without warning, she was behind Christy, and silted her neck. Christy shrieked as she placed her hands around her neck and fell to her knees.

_That was easy._ 'Red' shut her eyes again and took off the barrier. _Now to get the boy as the hostage._ She walk away but then heard a noise from behind her. She turn around and gasped.

Christy was standing up. She was looking at her hands which had her own blood on them. Her pj shirt had her blood on it too. But the cut on he neck. Was gone.

_That's impossible!_ 'Red' thought as Christy looked at herself, her expression a mix of fear and confusion.

"Didn't you just kill me?" Christy asked. 'Red' look at Christy, then her hands.

I cut her but it healed! That's impossible unless… 'Red' gasped again. _This human girl! Could it be that she the-_

'Red' felt air rushed past her. Then she realized the air was Christy. "Stop!" She yelled as she ran after her. She jumped onto a trash can and landed in front of Christy.

"I would have just killed you again with a knife to end it all just like all my pervious victims." 'Red's voice said as-a-matter-of-fact. "But, this time I need to bring a hostage. I was suppose to kill you and grab the boy who was with her as the hostage" Christy turn around to face the her. 'Red's eyes look at her, making Christy more frighten. "But I think you're the most suitable hostage."

"Not just any hostage? But why me! Seriously, I' not anything special or something like that! Just leave me alone!"

'Red' let out a laugh. "Of course, you humans don't know." She look at Christy, who in return gave her look of confusion. "But then again, none of us knew about you either until now."

"Us? You mean about all the others? Like that girl that looks like me? Or the one that looks kinda like Rhiannon and attacked Vivi? What's with all that?"

"As if," Suddenly, 'Red' was right in front of Christy. "I would tell." She placed her hand on Christy's forehead, and chanted some words she couldn't make out.

_Ow, Why do I feel light-headed._ She thought, seeing darkness surrounding her._ This can't good. I need to stop this_. She brought strength to her left leg and kick 'Red' away from her.

"What the hell!" 'Red' shouted as she fell. Christy put control into her feet, turn around and ran off.

"Hey get back here!"

* * *

"Crap, crap, crap, what do we do, what do we do-"

"'Butters' shut up!" 'Johnathen' shouted, as the both of them rushed 'Lynda' towards the medical room, Al tagging along with them.

"How can I if I'm panicking!" 'Butter's shouted back as they ran past the liberty. 'Clyde' and 'Jem' were in there and they stood up and follow the others.

"Hey, what happened?" 'Clyde' asked. He looked down at 'Lynda'. "Is she?"

"Yes, she is." Al reply sadly, as they stood in front of the medical room. 'Johnathen' opened and with 'Butters'. They both laid 'Lynda' on the bed. "Bullet through her forehead. There's nothing we can do to save her."

"No, we can't."

"Hey, Sierra." 'Jem' greeted as the demon step into the room.

Her long dark brown hair flowed behind her. She wore a short black dress with a low-cut design and matching boots. Her hazel eyes show sadness as she grab 'Lynda's hands and shut her own eyes. Suddenly, she opened them and gasped. "Call everyone back."

"What?" Al asked.

"Call everyone. Tell them to come back home."

"Why?"

"Just do it! Call everyone back! Now!"

"Ok." Al said as, 'Butters' and the others ran off.

"This won't be good."

* * *

Vivi knock 'Rhiannon' into the wall, causing a crack to appear. _I hope Rhiannon's parents don't notice it_. She thought as the other 'Rhiannon' started cough weakly as she try to stand up. Her black onyx eyes turn cold and suddenly she was on the floor, 'Rhiannon' was on top of her, digging her sharp nails into Vivi's flesh.

Teresa heard a yelp. "Vivi!" She cried out as she turned around to see blood started to pour out of her neck.

"Rule number one." 'Christy' said, as if she was a teacher. She jump up mid-air, did a quick spin and kick the back of Teresa's head, sending her to fly across the room. She clashed on the wall, behind on of the couches. "Never take your eyes off the enemy." She said, as she landed on her feet and look at where Teresa clashed at.

A growl came from there and a thing leap out from behind. A giant wolf glared at 'Christy'. It's fur was pure white, with only jet-black ears and paws. Sliver eyes stare into the dark-haired vampire's own eyes.

'Christy's eyes widen. Then she grinned. "A werewolf? Interesting…" The wolf charged towards her. Without missing a beat, she jumped into the air, making the wolf miss her. "Is that all you got?" She cried out gleeful, but then saw what the wolf intended to do. She wasn't the target. It was 'Rhiannon'.

The wolf quickly turn around when the vampire girl jumped and headed straight towards Vivi and 'Rhiannon', both unaware of the thing. The wolf quickly attacked 'Rhiannon', sinking her teeth into her left arm and pulling her off of Vivi. She tossed 'Rhiannon' into a wall.

"Teresa?" Vivi asked, weakly as she sat up, covering her wounded neck with her hands.

"A werewolf!" 'Rhiannon' cried out as she stood up. She wipe blood away that fell out her mouth.

"Rhiannon!" 'Christy' cried. All turn to see her. A bat was near her. "It's time to go!"

"What? But we didn't finish our mission!" 'Rhiannon' protested.

"We have to go back now! It's a order!"

'Rhiannon' glared back at Vivi. "Excuse me for now. But I promise." She looked at Vivi's wound and smiled. "The next time we see each other, it'll be a fight to the death." With that already said, she quickly ran toward the window, breaking it with one kick.

'Christy' turn to them. "Goodbye! We'll meet soon!" Then she and 'Rhiannon' disappeared into the night.

"We have to get you treated." Vivi turn to look at Teresa, back into her human form.

"It's ok. I can treat it myself. " She stood up, feeling light-headed at first but ignored it.

"I don't think so. You need help."

"It's okay, I got it." Vivi look at Teresa, wishing she could forget seeing everything.

"Ok. Well, can I ask what were those girls doing here?"

"It's nothing." Vivi said, walking away.

"You know them. They knew you." Vivi shut her eyes, wanting Teresa to forget everything and for herself to just disappear. "They're vampires. And you're one too." That made Vivi stop. "Vivi please tell me everything. I may help you. I understand you're scare that people will know what you are and harm you. I know how you feel."

"No, you don't." Vivi said calmly. "Please, Teresa, I'm leaving now. Goodbye." Teresa watched as Vivi walk out the door.

Teresa sighed and look around the mess up living room. "I have to find the others." She then left out through the broken window.

* * *

Alice could only see darkness as Stan began tighten his grip on her neck. Life-giving air was all around her but she couldn't breathe. Her head felt like it was going to explode and she couldn't feel her arms.

Then,

Bang

She felt herself collapse onto the cold snow. Her head begin to feel better as she breath in oxygen and felt her arms again. Light came back into her eyes.

'Stan' jump backwards, missing a bullet that would have been in his head. He look at the direction, angry, but then relaxed when he saw who it was.

The bullet came from a teenage boy. He wore a white uniform top, with a high collar that had a golden button attached to it. Orange with black trimmed the collar. His cuffs were black with orange trimming. His pants were jet black with a orange line running on the sides and attached to his shoulders was a black cape, held on with two golden buttons on both sides. Despite the long-sleeve uniform he wears, on his hands were black gloves. He had blond hair and light skin. His dark blue eyes gave a cold expression. He carried two sliver Colt Pythons.

"What a lovely surprise." 'Stan' commented, as he look at him. "If it isn't the young and dashing captain of Team Orange. Pleasure to meet you Mr.-" He stop as the guy raise one of his guns to his forehead.

"Don't bother to act with me," He locked his finger on the trigger. "Stan." He pulled the trigger and Alice shut her eyes. But when she re-opened them 'Stan' was in front of the boy.

"It's really rude to interrupt someone," He grinned. "Kenny McCormick."

'Kenny' glared at him. Without warning and with lightening speed, he turn around, spin and kick 'Stan' in the face, knocking him ten feet in the air.

'Stan' stood up, a smirk on his face. "What course, what was I thinking, a reunion?" He was then in front was 'Kenny' throwing a fist to his face, but he stopped it in time. "Didn't expect that." 'Kenny' pulled out his gun and aimed it for 'Stan's face. He quickly jumped backwards.

"Huh?" 'Stan' said as he saw a bat above him. "One of Al's messenger bats." He then turn back to 'Kenny' and Alice. "Nice meeting you again Kenny." He looked at Alice. "And Alice. Goodbye." He smirked and then disappeared.

"Alice, are you all right?" 'Kenny' asked, as he approach Alice.

"Alice is fine, Thank you for coming." She said, as she bow.

"So, tell me what do you know so far of the Fallen Angels arriving here and their plans."

"So far, Alice was told by Mr. Pooky that it would be dangerous tonight."

"And?"

"I contacted team members, Jake and Teresa after I contacted you."

"But of Fallen Angels?"

"Alice felt a presence. And Alice ran into 'Stan'. If he's here, then surely the members of his union would be here."

"Smart thinking Alice." 'Kenny' turn around.

"Sir, did you bring the other team members with you?"

"Of course. All of them in fact."

"Really. Because Alice doesn't see lieutenant Cartman."

'Kenny' look at her. "Eric? Oh, how that you point that out, I don't see him either. On well, he probably got lost again."

* * *

"I got lost again…." Pip heard a voice said. He turn to the direction. Across the street was a dark outline of a fat boy.

"Cartman?" Pip, asked, trying to figure out which one. The boy turned around.

"Pip?" He asked in a confusing tone. Suddenly, he ran up to Pip and hug him, in a very tight hug. "Oh, Pp thanks Heavens it's you! I got lost and separated from Captain Kenny and I was so lonely in this weird place!

"Eric," Pip sad in a very low voice, gasping for air. "I'm here with you know and we can go find captain but please let me go!"

"Oh, sorry Pip!" Eric cried out, as he let go of Pip. "I'm just glad I found someone from the team here. I would freak out if I was alone in the human world."

Pip cracked a smile as he look at the overweight lieutenant of Team Orange. His uniform was similar of a captain's, but instead of golden buttons, they were sliver and the long cape wasn't there. His gloves were white and attached to his left arm, was a black and sliver mini-gun. Many people assumed with his uniform and size, he was just like the other lieutenants in the unions. But he wasn't cocky, selfish or rude. He was different, being kind-hearted and shy, along with respecting everyone, including lower ranks. His light brown eyes showed softness. His dark brown hair was neat like always and Pip doubt Eric can ever change. Now if only, the human Eric, a.k.a. Cartman could be like him.

"Well then, shall we get going?" Eric asked.

Pip nodded. "Let's go!"

* * *

_Think before you act_. I always had a problem with that. I always switch "think" with act". I felt my self crashed against both Tweeks. Ok, this wasn't suppose to happen. I thought as 'Tweek' grab my arm whereas my cousin freed to the safely with Lynda and Ruby.

"Craig, let's go!" 'Tweek' cried out as he grab my hands and held them behind me.

"No!" I screamed as I kicked him in the shin. He cried ouch and threw me against the floor.

"Suzi!" And then that's when I saw the weirdest thing that happen in history. Tweek ran with full-speed, jump over me and slammed himself into his other self. Then, they both fell onto both Craigs. "Are you okay!" He asked, turning towards me.

I look at him, then to Ruby and Lynda. We all share a look of confusion. "I'm okay."

Tweek let out a sigh of relief, even through he was shaking. "Okay, good."

"Ow. Tweek, next time you're going to do something crazy, please, please warn me." Craig said as he had swirly eyes and looking very dizzy. I was about to let out a laugh when 'Craig' stood up and grab Craig by his throat and slam him against the wall.

"Ok, I have had enough. It's time to show how serious we are!" He said as he tighten his grip. Craig gasped for air and try to kick his other self.

I stood up to help but then the other 'Tweek' beat me. "Craig! Let him go! We're not suppose to kill these hostages!" He said sharply. 'Craig' look at him and then back to his victim. "Craig, I will murder you if you don't let him go now." He slowly let Craig go.

"Craig!" Ruby cried out as she ran to her brother.

I turn to them, ready to beat the shit out of them when I noticed the bat on 'Tweek's shoulder. 'Tweek' and Craig' were talking to each other. "Hey," I said, as I cracked my fingers. "Ready to take on me?"

'Tweek' smiled. "I would but we have to go. Good-bye." Then they disappeared.

"What the hell?" I said.

"Alyssa!" Lynda cried out as she ran towards her sister, who was now unconscious on the couch. "We have to leave to the hospital! Now!"

"Right!" I cried as I help Tweek up and Ruby help her brother up. We quickly left the house without hesitation.

* * *

**Gah! Two months without a update! D: So sorry everyone. And school starts tomorrow! GAH! TOO MUCH PRESSURE! Next chapter, I will squeeze in the new oc's. **

**New oc: Sierra Mia Radosky - Zaya1011**

**I don't South Park or any of the oc's. **


	23. at the hospital

**Have a happy Halloween!**

**Chapter: twenty-three: At the hospital**

As I waited for the soda, I listened around me. Quiet, with fading voices and footsteps filled the war. It felt cold and eerie. The soda can hit the bottom and I grab it, jarring back towards the others. Outside the room, Ruby, Tweek, and Craig sat in the dark blue chairs. Instead of sitting in the empty chair next to Tweek, I leaned against the wall across from them. "Thanks for lending me money." I said to Craig. "I'll pay you tomorrow, okay?"

"Sure." Craig said, looking up at the ceiling instead of me. We all fell silent, including Tweek. It wasn't 'till Lynda came out we started talking.

"How is she?" Craig asked as soon as Lynda opened the door. He stood up, walking towards her.

"She'll been all right." Lynda answered, not looking at anymore.

"What did they say?" Ruby asked, looking worried that Lynda would say something worse.

"The wound on her head. It was bad. Really bad." She look up at us. "She lost blood. And she's getting snitches. The doctor said she won't wake up soon so she has to stay here for the night. But, they said it was a good thing we didn't come later or else…." She stopped, her eyes starting to water.

"Lynda…" I said, going towards her and giving her a hug.

"So, did they call your parents?" Ruby asked.

Lynda nodded. "yeah, they called them something minutes ago. They'll be here soon."

"Suzi, maybe we should call too." Tweek said quietly. I turn to him.

"Yeah, we should." I reply, giving a light smile. He looked so sad and scared.

"Oh!" Ruby gasped. She looked past us, down in the hallway. We all turned and looked. Craig was talking to a half-tan girl. We walked towards them. "Azaylia!" Ruby cried out happily.

She turned towards us, her dark brown curls moving with the motion with a gray beanie on top. Her bright-blue eyes reminded me of the ocean and she gave out a small half-smiled. "Hey guys. I didn't see you." She looked at me in confusion.

"Oh, I'm Suzi Tweek. I'm new." I answered. She nodded.

"I'm Azaylia. Pleasure to meet you." I looked at her. She wore a purple jacket over acid-washed jeans with purple conserves. She wore some simple earrings and a Star David necklace with diamonds on it. She must have notice me staring because she said "I'm Jewish."

"Um yeah, kinda guess it." I said, feeling stupid and embarrass. Luckily Ruby saved me.

"Azaylia was on vacation with her parents." She explained so I just nodded.

"So, what's going on?" Lynda asked.

Azaylia bit her lip and shut her eyes. "Truth is that I'm here because…"

Craig looked up, a troubled look on his face. "Red was stabbed."

We all looked at him, probably thinking the exact same thing: What did you just said?

"I found her." Azaylia said. " I went to her house and found her near the stairs. She had cuts all over and was bleeding a lot. She was knock out so I called 911. I went in the abundance with her and I'm waiting here to tell the police everything. I-I-I was so sacred." By now she was crying. Ruby hugged her, crying as well.

I must have look confuse about this Red because Tweek turn to me. "Red is Craig's and Ruby's cousin. She has red hair and is best friends with Kevin."

"Oh, okay." I said, nodding even through I had no idea who they both were.

"Weird." Craig commented, his eyes looking sad but he didn't show. Lynda was crying along with Azaylia and Ruby, and Tweek bit his lip, looking even more scared and trying not to cry. I look down to the floor, and the next thing I knew, my eyes started to water.

* * *

The world before 'Red's eyes started to blur and she blink, wishing it would stop. "Fuck." She said silently, feeling like a failure as she lost Christy. _She can't escape. The barrier doesn't let anyone in of out. She has to be here somewhere._

Soon, she heard a caw. She looking over, seeing the dark outline of a bird on the fence. "Oh no." She cried out. _Something came in. That means my powers….they're weakening!_ She shut her eyes, trying to strengthen her power. She re-opened her eyes, seeing the barrier starting to fade. No! I will not fail! A shock ran through her body and she drop to her knees, covering her forehead with her hands. She felt very warm.

"Oh!" She turned around, seeing a boy standing there. 'Red' looked at him, observing him, to see if he was a friend or foe. She had never seen him before but seeing the concern expression, she knew he was no threat. She glared at him and then turn around, trying to stand up.

"Are you okay?" He asked, sounding worried. His voice was soft.

She ignored him, but felt him grab her arm. "Don't touch me!" She yanked her arm away from him, remembering she hid a knife in glove. If he touch her one more time, he'll get it.

"Seriously, you don't look so well." He said.

_Does he really care if I'm okay?_ "I'm fine. Just leave me alone. I'm-" Suddenly 'Red' stopped talking, and felt as if she was about to vomit. Which she did. She vomited out blood. It splattered over her dress, turning the snow below a light shade of red. _Oh no!_

"Oh my God." The boy grab her arm, turning her to face him. He felt her forehead, feeling it warm. "This is bad. You have a fever!" He started to walk, pulling her after him.

She was going to protest, but decided against it.

"So, what's your name anyways?" He asked.

"It's…..Red. Short for Rebecca." She said, quietly. "And you?"

"I'm Noah Pierson Shalech. But you call me anything you want." He gave her a nice smile.

* * *

"Jake!" Christy shouted. He ran towards him, glad to know she got away from 'Red'. Jake turn around.

"Where were you!"

"I got attacked." She said, stopping right in front of him, panting. "By a girl. Name 'Red'. She's a demon or something."

Jake's eyes widen. "Crap, there's more of them! We have to go. Now!" He grab her hand, feeling angry at himself for losing her once already.

* * *

'Stan' glared at Al and 'Butter's. Everyone else was running around, some sending off massagers bats, while the others checked to see who was here and who was not, and of course the ones asking what's going on.

"What the hell?" 'Stan' said, his dark violet eyes piecing through the minds of Al's and 'Butter's. Both nervously look at each other.

"Well….Sierra told us to call everyone back." 'Butter's answered, avoiding eye contract.

"Sierra?"

"yeah." Al said, looking at him. "She didn't tell us why. She told us. Because…"

'Stan' quickly left, going up the left-side stairs. Above, Sierra stood, looking out the huge glass window. 'Stan grab her arm. "Why are you calling everyone? This is the plan and you're ruining it."

Sierra look at him. Then, very quietly she said, "'Lynda' died you know." She look up. 'Stan' look emotionless, not very shock. But his eyes showed something else. Disbelief.

"When? And how?"

"She was shot. In the forehead."

'Stan' look down. Then back at her. "So that's why you call everyone. Just because of her death." His eyes turn from doubt to angry. "Everything was going well! I was-"

Suddenly, Sierra grab his heads and he stop talking, only seeing her vision playing. When she let go, he shock. She turned around. She said, very sadly. "I don't think anyone wants to lose you. The Rose Angels are stronger then ever. I don't want anyone hurt. Or dead." She left, walking down the stairs, leaving 'Stan' left alone in his thoughts.

Downstairs, Al and 'Butters' witness them. "So, do you think 'Stan' has a thing for her?" 'Butter's asked.

"I don't know."

* * *

"Hey, Pip, it's scary seeing how the moon is a light red." 'Eric' said as he nervously looked at the moon. Pip look up.

"Don't worry, it's nothing bad."

'Eric' look at him. "Yes it is! It gives the dark realm more powers!"

"That's just a stupid superstition."

"Oh, really?" Both turn around. Standing in the middle of the street was 'Craig' and 'Tweek'. 'Craig' had a look of mischief. 'Eric' hid behind Pip. 'Craig' noticed. "Oh, little pig, are you scare of the big, bad, wolf?" He snickered.

"You're not even a wolf." Pip pointed out, his hand ready to draw-out his pistol.

"I can dream you know." As he took a step forward, Pip and 'Eric took a step back. "How about we have a short talk?"

"How about you go away.=?" Pip replied.

"There'll be no fun there." He drew-out his sword, waving it back and forth. "Are you scare?"

"No." Said Pip.

"Yes." Said 'Eric'.

'Craig' let out a laugh. "Seriously?"

"Craig." Tweek warned. He sounded serious. "We sho0uld be going now." 'Craig' look like he was about to protest but 'Tweek' gave him a death-glare. He turn back to Pip and 'Eric'. "Love to chat but we have to go." He then ran off, running at a very high speed.

"Bye little pigs." Then 'Craig' took off, following 'Tweek'.

"Dodge a bullet there." Pip said as 'Eric let out his breath.

* * *

**Meh really sorry! It's short and I didn't get to add in there other new ocs. I have been very busy with schoolwork! So, again sorry. Once again I wish you a happy Halloween!**

**New oc:**

**Noah Pierson Shalec-liithiium**


End file.
